


Over The Years

by SmoothSailsX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forbidden, Friends to Lovers, Growth, Hogwarts, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothSailsX/pseuds/SmoothSailsX
Summary: The growth between a bookish Gryffindor and a mischievous Slytherin throughout the years. How their separate lifestyles bring them closer and raise many questions. Instead of being enemies, Draco and Hermione share a secret forbidden friendship.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 56
Kudos: 126





	1. First Year

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I wish I did, I don't own the Harry Potter universe.   
> This is gonna be a long story so prepare for it.  
> I hope you all enjoy x

First year- The Beginning 

  
In his opinion doing his own school shopping was a job for the servants. Dragging his feet against the cobblestones Draco followed his mother's billowing black cloak. She insisted he accompany her to Diagon ally for a bit of shopping before school so he could experience it for himself and unfortunately his father wasn’t present for business matters and wasn't there to get him out of it. And so far, the young Malfoy wasn’t enjoying himself. So much was going on at once. People had the nerve to barge into his personal space, waving their wands about, and chatting idly without a care in the world. It was an absolute nightmare in his opinion, much too crowded. A complete contrast to the spacious silent manor. "Come along, Draco. Stop kicking up a fuss." He heard his mother huff in front of him. Most likely dragging him to another boring old bookstore. He gave his mother’s back his best glare. The one thing in this clogged up pathway that held his interest was the broom store. Throughout the day he's heard so much about the nimbus 2000 and only managed to get a small glimpse at the display on the window, his patience was already cracking the longer they wandered around. So far, they’ve been to Gringotts, gotten his robes tailored, the stationery store, and even got dragged into Flourish and Blotts. He had had enough "Right, this way Draco." And to his horror as he peered his head to see what shop his mother was leading him to now, he stopped walking. 

  
_Madam Primpernelle’s Beautifying potions. I think bloody not!_

  
With a stiff stance he snapped. "I am not going in there! I’d rather hug a goblin than allow you to drag me to every boring shop on this clunky path. I’m going to see the Nimbus 2000 while I still can." He declared. Levelling his gaze to match is mothers.

  
"You better watch the way you talk to me, Draco. Last I checked I’m still the grown up." Her eyes darkened to a threatening shade. Enough to make him quiet and weaken his stance. Embarrassed of how easily silenced he become he turned his gaze away. "Now I have a couple of things I want to look for in there but since you think you’re so grown up you can get your wand on your own. I’ll find you once I’m done." Gesturing towards a tall brick building with large windows, Draco felt his shoulders slump. Boxes and papers stacked against the glass. Everything looked dark inside with poor lightning. It all looked so ominous. Before he could breathe out an argument to his mother about how completely absurd, she was being she had already entered the beauty store leaving him there. He contemplated not going in but in the back of his brain he could already hear his father’s condescending jeers.

  
It wasn’t like he was scared. His father always told him Malfoy’s are too important and powerful to feel such things like fear. Ignoring the slight shake of his hand his fingers gripped the cool metal door handle. It was cold inside. Dark paint plastered on all the walls and a skull sat on the front desk. He repressed an odd shiver that ran through him and kept his head up. He barely took three steps in before he felt his body forcefully crash into the wall beside him. It was like a powerful invisible shove. Releasing a pained grunt, he clutched his side, the back of his skull pounding.

  
_Father will definitely be hearing about this._

  
"Oh, dear God! I'm so sorry, he told me to wave and I did, and I thought it would be okay this time, but I was oh so wrong. I didn't even see you come in. are you okay?" with quick blinks of his eyes he tried to force them to focus, just about making out a tiny black blur rush to his side. His first impulse was to be enraged. He was a Malfoy for Christ sake this was not the type of service a Malfoy should be receiving. This person was about to be very very sorry. He had an insult right on the tip of his tongue, ready to be released with venom.

  
But then he looked up and every ounce of malice vanished.

  
He came in contact with pretty wide golden-brown eyes he had ever gazed into. Her face was round, nose small scattered with freckles, hair so wild and untamed it would probably catch alight on one of the candles if she walked too close. While the venom on his tongue died, he felt something else entirely replace it. "It's alright." Is what tumbled past his lips instead. He almost frowned at the abrupt change of direction he was initially heading for. Realising he was still slumped on the dusty floor he quickly picked himself up. An attempt to reclaim some form of dignity. Brown eyes still trained on him she looked him over with concern. "Are you sure? You hit the wall pretty hard."

  
"Yes, I’m fine. Just caught me off guard is all." Dusting at his robe and adjusting his sweater he tried standing tall. Noting this girl was about the same height as him, if only a few inches shorter. “What even was that?" Opening her mouth most likely to explain herself further she was stopped by a small cough from behind them interrupted. "I suppose that's not the wand for you, Miss Granger." An older man with wild white hair and bright knowing eyes gazed at the pair with a small smirk. Almost as if she'd forgotten their interaction completely, the girl rushed back to the old wizard, carefully placing the slender stick on the desk as if afraid of it. "I suppose not, sir." Sliding the wand back into its case. He set off to the back of the shop with a curious twinkle in his eye.

  
He watched curiously as the girl flexed her fingers anxiously, shuffling against the wooden floorboards. Her eyes dotted back to him, almost like she was stunned to see him standing there. "I'm sorry again." She turned to him. "I read about how receiving your wand for the first time is one of the most important moments in a young witch’s life. I tend to underestimate how strong my magic is."

  
"I once set my father's robe on fire when my magic got out of control. The look on his face was priceless." His grin widened once a giggle spilled out of her. He felt a bit of pride hit his chest at the sound. "So, are you starting Hogwarts this year?"

  
She beamed her brightest smile at him. "Yes! I'm so excited. I've almost finished reading Hogwarts a history, it has so many interesting facts about the castle, it's history and the houses. I plan on learning as much as I can before school starts. Bit nervous about what house I’ll be in. what about you, are you excited?”

  
The young Malfoy shrugged. Excited was not the word he would use for himself. He simple felt dispassionate about everything so far. "Not really, but I already know exactly what house I'm going to be in, so I’ll make my family proud." A small pause surrounded the pair and Draco realised he didn't know what to say next. He didn't know any girls, not any his own age anyway just his mother and that alone wasn't a lot to go off on. But before anymore words were shared between the two Olivander came back with a different box, fixing the girl with an intense yet curious gaze he took the wand out and placed it on the desk in front of her. "I believe this is what we're looking for." 

  
Draco could pretty much feel the anticipation buzzing in the room and braced himself for any incoming impact coming his way. Hesitantly reaching for the wand she gripped it lightly, almost holding her breath she flicked her wrist. A dusty stack of books levitated off the desk, it only lasted a couple of seconds before they came down with a thud. The girl let out a breath. "This one. It feels like it should be mine." Holding the wand more confidently she grinned.

  
"As I suspected, vine wood possessed with dragon heartstring. It suits you well. Now I believe it's your turn, young man." Watching Olivander return to the back of shop Draco’s face scrunched into a small sneer. He hoped this would be quick. Lazily leaning his head on the wooden desk his gaze roamed the room with disinterest until they landed on the same girl who had a more patient look. Her new wand comfortable in her hand. "You're still here?" He blurted out in surprise.

  
"Well I think my parents are still talking to the professor and I just wanted to see you get your wand too. Is that ok?"

  
"That's ok." Hearing his reassurance, she gave him another infectious smile. 

  
Three wands later Draco still hadn't found the right one. Everything was either smashing or catching fire and the whole thing was getting frustrating. A plant pot soared across the room, aiming for the girl’s head before she dodged just in time for it to collide against a wall. He looked at her in alarm. "Are you alright?"

  
"I'm fine." In a helpless attempt to keep her hair in order she pushed it out of her face, giving him a small smile. "I suppose we're even now for you crashing into the wall earlier."

  
With a deep scowl he slapped the offending wand back on the desk. “How long is this going to take exactly?” Seemingly unaffected by the boy’s impatience the older man gazed down at him with the same curious twinkle in his bright eyes. “Until you’ve met your match, Mr Malfoy.” Turning his attention to the boxes on the bottom row he eyed them carefully.

  
“This is all becoming very pointless.” He muttered. Before finally Olivander came back with a different box. His eyes seemed more confident with this one which planted a small seed of hope for Draco. Pinching the slender wood out of the box, his arm stuck out more to his level. An exciting tingle ran through his veins as his fingers gripped the wood. It was new, not like any of the wands from before. Everything felt a lot more balanced, controlled. Aware that all eyes were on him he tested his luck further and flicked his wrist. Watching in awe as the shattered plant pot from before returned to its original state.

  
Olivander hummed. “Hawthorn wood with unicorn hair core, a particular springy wand.” Draco didn’t really know what that meant but he was mostly happy it was all over and done with. Not really knowing what to do now he tucked his new possession into his pocket and turned to leave without so much as a glance at the old wizard. Hearing a timid ‘thank you sir’ from behind him smaller footsteps followed him out. A burst of sunlight hit him as he scanned the path for his mother. The same huge bustle of people cluttered along the path and he couldn’t spot a single lock of silver hair. He could feel his annoyance bubble up inside him before a mass of hair brushed his side. A different much softer pair of eyes searched through the sea of bodies too. Twisting and turning her neck he guessed she must be looking for her parents too.

  
The pair awkwardly stood beside each other as the rest of the world moved on. Now that they were in the light, he managed to get a better look at her. Her hair was just as frizzy as he intentionally thought, and she stood in an almost shy and nervous manner. She looked just as lost as he did. Eyeing the street in order to find something to occupy his time he grinned when he saw a shop that took his interest. Taking a couple of steps towards it he hesitated, before turning to the girl who still stood anxiously by Olivanders. “Want some ice cream?” His question was momentarily met with a confused look before she caught onto what he was pointing at. With an easy smile she gave him a light nod and followed after him.

  
He’d never been to Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour before and was usually picky when it came to new places, but he was eleven and you’d have to be really bloody stupid to mess up ice cream. The shop itself was bright and inviting and he heard the girl gasp in awe. He didn’t understand what was so amazing about the ice cream parlour, he’d been too far more impressive places. There was a wide range of different flavours on display, but he already knew what he wanted, his new tag along however was having a much harder time, racking her eyes repeated down the menu. It was their turn to be served and he got himself a scoop of chocolate and raspberry and after a full minute of not knowing what to get he gave her an exasperated look before she finally decided on strawberry and peanut butter. He found it amusing when she made a fuss about him paying.

  
After a couple of bites of ice cream, the air around the pair soon turned comfortable as they flowed into easy conversation. It was mostly her doing the talking, which he found for the first time he didn’t mind not being the centre of attention. The talk of Hogwarts clearly excited her and though he previously didn’t share her enthusiasm for the school at Olivanders her chatter was starting to make him look forward to it. She told him everything she’s read so far and what spells she couldn’t wait to try out now that she had her wand, what classes she was excited for and how she heard so much about the library. He could tell she was already pretty smart for their age and could hold a proper conversation unlike the thick skulls of Crabbe and Goyle who he’d been forced to know since he was a baby. “What about you, what are you looking forward for?” She asked with rapid attention, taking another mouthful of ice cream. He thought about it for a while before answering. 

  
“Quidditch. I love flying and I can’t wait to join the Slytherin team when I can. As for classes I think I will succeed well in potions. My father knows the teacher, so he expects my best grades.”

  
“I hope I get the best grades too. And I hope I get put in the right house. How do you know what house you’ll be put in?”

  
“Every Malfoy has been put in Slytherin.” He said rather proudly. “It’s all pretty inevitable. I heard the Slytherin common room is right under the black lake which would be pretty cool. My friend Crabbe however thinks it’s by Whomping Willow which is damn right ridiculous.” He snorted and she giggled in return. 

  
“I heard the Ravenclaw common room has a great collection of books.”

  
He shrugged not as impressed. “I doubt they have more books than I do at home. The library at the manor is massive.”

  
She gaped at him as though he said something shocking. “Did you say you live in a manor?” Her bizarre question was met with his frown. Parting his mouth to explain that he was in fact a Malfoy after all three tall shadows interrupted him. He’d never seen any of these people before and two of them were dressed rather oddly.

  
“Hermione, we told you to wait for us at the wand shop. You gave us a fright when we couldn’t find you.” An older woman scolded, her voice dripping with concern. A man stood by her side looking a lot more relieved than strained. He guessed they were her parents.

  
Why were they dressed so odd?

  
The girl looked more than apologetic. “I’m sorry mum. We were just having ice cream.” It was then the three adults finally took notice of him sitting there. The second lady was dressed in a way he could recognise. Green robe with a matching pointed hat perched on her head, her eyes squinted slightly as she gave him a suspicious look. “Oh, darling you’ve made a friend.” Her mother commented greeting him nicely.

  
“With a boy.” Her father voiced rather stiffly.

  
Tutting at her husband’s reaction the woman faced her daughter again, wiping the side of her mouth. “Come along dear, the professor has finished showing us around and we got your books. Time to go home.” The girl looked rather upset that their encounter was coming to an end but complied to her mother’s words rising out of her chair. With one last bright smile she looked at him. “Thank you for the ice cream it was great meeting you. See you at school.”

  
He waved as they walked away. Not long after his own mother found him and scowled him for walking off. For the rest of the day he couldn’t get the girl out of his head and it wasn’t until he got home, he realised two things.

  
He never got the girls name and internally kicked himself for overlooking his error.

  
And with his mind so occupied he still didn’t get the chance to see the new Nimbus 2000.

  
~~~

  
Platform 9 ¾ was most definitely by far way more irritating than Diagon Ally. Everyone was rushing around in a frenzy, trollies racing to the train and parents giving their kids emotional goodbyes. Things he definitely did not have in common with everyone else. He and his family were stood in a spot that was excluded from everyone else and their hectic behaviour. He could sense his father’s sneer behind him. It was more than obvious he would rather be anywhere else than waste his time here, but he guessed mother forced him for some type of first goodbye support. He didn’t feel like there’d be a difference.

  
“Now Draco.” He heard his mother’s soothing voice. Slight emotion leaking out. He turned to her. “I want you to have a perfect first year. I know you’ll be amazing. Have you got everything?” He nodded. He could tell she was trying not to get too emotional about it. Turning to his father he knew not to expect the same teary-eyed sentimental goodbye as his mother, instead he got a sharp nod. “Do make us proud, son. You’ll make a fine Slytherin.” He gave his father a final nod in response before pushing his trolly away from them. Not allowing himself to turn back. This was it; he was finally going to school. A nerve of anticipation struck him as he willed himself not to worry. He was a Malfoy after all. Putting his belongings on the train his eyes surfed the busy crowd for a certain clad of bushy hair. The girl from Diagon Ally hadn’t left his mind for the following days and he was anxious to see her again. He quite liked talking to her.

  
“Looking for someone?” Someone close behind him voiced. He felt someone nip the back of his head and he jerked away, giving the offender a deep scowl. Blaise, his best friend for years, leaned heavily over the window of the train. A devilish smirk gracing his lips as he peered down at him. “Well? What you dilly dallying for get on the train. Or did you want to give mummy one last hug.” He mocked.

  
“Oh, shut up.” He shot back before boarding the train. He swaggered down the train with importance. Barging past anyone in his way without a second glance. Sliding open the compartment door he took notice of Crabbe and Goyle sitting dumbly together. Eyes widening at his arrival. “You took your time.” Blaise commented. Shuffling over to make room for Draco. “Thought I was gonna have to endure a train ride with these two.” He nodded over to the pair opposite them.

  
Once the train started moving the chatter in the compartment increased more and more. Everyone voicing their opinions on what Hogwarts would be like. “Do you really think Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world?”

  
Draco scoffed. “Not likely. Father says he’s an old fool and talks a bunch of rubbish.” Just when an argument was about to erupt between the four about quidditch Draco spotted a bushy blur strut by the door. Recognising it immediately he stood up suddenly, stopping the intense conversation. Blaise’s brows creased in confusion. “Where are you going?”

  
“To do something.” Without further explanation the door slid shut behind him. She was a few compartments away from him. Her head tilting inside between the door. He pressed down against his already slick hair, watching her slide the door shut more delicately before making himself known. “What are you doing?” She jumped, blinking back at him I surprise before recognition filled her eyes. He liked the smile she beamed his way. “Oh, Hi. I was just looking for a toad. A boy named Neville lost it. He seemed rather distraught, so I thought I’d help him find it. Have you seen one?” When he shook his head, she huffed. “I’m afraid he won’t find it anytime soon then. What were you doing?” The pair started a slow walk down the train.

  
He shrugged. “Thought it be polite to say hi.”

  
“Oh, I didn’t know you were looking for me.” She said shyly.

  
“I wouldn’t say I was looking for you.” He spluttered out rather quickly before clearing his throat. “Just curious on what you were doing.” She didn’t look like she believed him in the slightest, but she smiled non the less.

  
“Well once I got home, I tried a few spells on my own and so far, they’ve all worked for me.” He had to admit he was impressed. He hadn’t tried conjuring a single spell with his wand. He didn’t think anyone else had made any attempts either. He concluded the girl was very smart. Sliding open another compartment door he heard her offended gasp. “What on earth are you doing!” Marching into the compartment Draco followed after her. A boy with shaggy brown hair about their age stood on his tiptoes on top of a thick book. With his back to them he stretched against the window. “You’re standing on my book!” She lightly tugged on his jumper.

  
“Me frog’s bout to jump.” His Irish accent was so thick Draco almost completely missed what he said. It was then he spotted what he was fussing about. A brown chocolate frog sticking to the glass climbing its way up the open window.

  
Without caring he shoved the boy over knocking his balance off. “She told you to move.” He gave his best glare. The boys face was scattered with freckles and he didn’t even spare Draco a glance. Groaning in annoyance once the chocolate frog reached its goal and leaped out the train. “Bugger! That was me last one.” And without sparing the two a glance he rushed out the compartment.

  
Was he going to be surrounded by headless idiots for all his school years?

  
Picking up the discarded book off the floor he handed it back to her. She muttered a quick thank you before checking the books condition. Hogwarts: A History he noticed.

  
“So, are you excited for Hogwarts now?” With the book incident behind her she sat down with the book closely rested on her lap. “Surely something must be exciting you now.”

  
He shrugged following her actions. “Hasn’t quite hit me yet. I don’t exactly expect anything interesting to happen on the first year.” 

  
“Well I think everyone will be quite interested to see the great Harry Potter.” 

  
That caught his attention. He heard whispers throughout the train and his father mentioned the possibility of it a few days ago but he had yet to truly believe it. After all, he’s heard stories of the legendary Harry Potter since he was born. “So, it’s true then.”

  
“Oh yes.” She nodded quickly. “I saw him while I was looking for Neville’s toad. I fixed his glasses with one of the spells I’ve been practicing. Seemed quite stunned by it, I don’t think he’s used to magic.” He stored this information in the back of his mind. The great Harry Potter not used to magic. He wondered what could possibly be so great about him then. “I actually realised after Diagon Ally that I never really got your name?”

  
“Of course.” Getting back up he tried his best to stand tall, extending his arm. “Mother raised me with manners. I’m Draco. Draco Malfoy.”

  
With a satisfied smile the girl set her book aside and stood up as well. “I’m Hermione Granger. Pleasure.” And she took his hand with a soft yet firm shake.

  
Their hands lingered a second longer.

  
“Draco, what’s with you wandering- oh.” Their little moment was swiftly interrupted by a third uninvited voice. Removing his hand from Hermione’s, Blaise gazed back and forth between then with an unreadable expression before finally landing on her.

  
“Is this your friend Draco?” Regardless of Blaise’s blank expression towards her she still gave him a kind smile.

  
“Yeah. This is my friend Blaise. Blaise, this is Hermione.”

  
His best friend looked even less impressed if that were even possible before flickering his eyes back at the blonde. “Crabble and Goyle are haggling the sweet trolly lady and I can’t stand them another second. You coming.” There wasn’t much room for debate. Parting Hermione with one last nod he followed after Blaise out the compartment.

  
There was this type of silence surrounding the two as they walked back up the train that he couldn’t quite place. “Who was that?” Blaise cut into it.

  
“Someone I met a few days ago.” Draco could tell there was something bothering his friend but decided not to comment on it first.

  
Blaise hummed. “There’s something about her. Is she a pure-blood?” Draco frowned, a thought like that hadn’t occurred to him once.

  
“I… don’t really know.”

  
Blaise hummed again. He could make out Crabbe and Goyle’s big frames through the glass practically nesting in a pile of sweets and snacks. “We’ve always been taught to be mindful about blood statuses. We wouldn’t want to get involved with the wrong kind of people.”

  
“Of course, Blaise I’m not stupid.” And even though he completely agreed with his friend he felt something deep in his belly drop in uncertainty. He wasn’t at all familiar with her last name and though her words were articulate beyond his own she didn’t possess the mannerisms of a pureblood. He guessed he would soon find out soon.

  
He was definitely feeling something as the train rode closer to Hogwarts, and it wasn’t exactly excitement.


	2. Two

The sky soon turned pitch black and all that could be made out was eerie shadows and swaying trees. She felt the anticipation buzzing through her skin. A big part of her still couldn’t believe it. She was a witch. Yet everything felt so real, her wand, her robes, the bizarre sweets she had moments ago. And there was so much she was itching to learn. She studied everything she could get her hands on about this new world she was so suddenly introduced to. From its history to the stories they told, infamous wizards and all kinds of spells. She always knew deep down that she was different, different from everyone else at home, but she never would have guessed a witch.

  
Trees faded into the distance leaving her staring at the pitch black. She put her robes on ages ago. She wanted to be as prepared and organised as possible. Checking her wand, counting her books, double checking she had enough ink. It was necessary she made a brilliant first impression. Her mind drifted to everyone she’s met so far. Like that boy Neville, he seemed really sweet but shy. If you so much looked in his direction he would immediately start squirming and glance around anxiously like he was in trouble. She did feel quite bad they never did find his toad.

  
Then there was Harry Potter. She knew quite a bit about him already. In the countless books she read his name came up in a few. How he conquered a dark and dangerous wizard at a very young age, everyone praised him and his infamous scar. However, meeting him in real life was very different from what she’s read in books. She didn’t see a famous all-powerful wizard confident and proud of what he managed to accomplish. No, she just saw a normal boy. A boy who looked just as anxious yet amazed as anyone else on the train. How his eyes widened when she fixed his glasses, it was clear he was just as new to magic as she was. And then there was that other boy with him, Ron. His hair was bright, and his clothes were scruffy, he didn’t seem as impressed with her like Harry. And then there was his attempt at doing magic which was… concerning to say the least. He wasn’t very pleased when she said that spell wasn’t real.

  
And then finally Draco. Hermione felt her cheeks warm thinking of the blonde boy. He was very nice, and she liked talking to him. He was confident, like he knew he belonged and had nothing to worry about. He didn’t even blink at the mention of houses he knew exactly where he was going. Slytherin. She read about the history of the houses and what they stood for and Slytherin didn’t sound all that appealing to her at all. But she didn’t want to judge too quickly. Draco carried himself in a manner of importance which was foreign to her. Like how he spoke to the boy that stood on her book with great demand. Like there would be consequences if he didn’t listen to him. She wasn’t sure about his friends though, earlier that Blaise boy acted rather stand-offish towards her.

  
She felt the train stop. Dim lights of lampposts lit the station. This was it. A stampede of older students flooded into the train’s corridor, all dressed neatly in their robes. She felt lost. Like the current of students would drag her away with them. Even when she made it outside, she couldn’t see anything other than tall bodies towering over her.

  
“First years to me! Come on over ‘ere!” She heard a deep gruff voice call out ahead of her. Carefully sidestepping everyone she tried to follow it as it still called out. Soon the bustle of older bodies began to fade, and she found students more her height and age scurrying after the booming voice. What she saw made her as well as others around her gasp. A hairy man. Bigger than any man she’s ever seen towered over the crowd of first years. The only one who didn’t seem as fazed by his presence was Harry, providing a casual hello to the giant. 

  
“Right that outta be everyone.” His dark eyes scanned the tiny group. Seemingly satisfied Hermione could make out a kind smile shape under his bushy beard. “The names Hagrid.” He introduced gruffly. “Now everyone follow me, ‘ere to escort you lovely bunch to Hogwarts.” Going in the complete opposite direction as the rest of the older students everyone had no choice but to follow. Harry following after him without hesitation.

  
The further they walked away from the station the more the lantern Hagrid carried was the only source of light. Surrounded by darkness and shapely silhouettes of trees her ears soon picked up on the sound of running water. Hagrid soon stopped. “Right then, hop aboard everyone.” Small wooden boats lined up in front of everyone on the lake. Looking ahead all, she could make out was a thick mist over the waters.

  
“Who’s gonna row?” a small voice from the back of the group commented. The giant chuckled.

  
“Oh no, no rowing will be needed. Now come on you lot times a wastin.” 

  
After a while everyone reluctantly climbed in and her eyes passed over various groups. Harry and Ron stuck together with another random pack of boys. She soon spotted platinum hair and the thought to join Draco came to mind, but she quickly thought against it seeing two bulky boys he kept for company and his friend Blaise stuck by his side. Instead she climbed into a random boat. Once everyone was seated the boats sailed smoothly forward towards the mist following Hagrid’s. His leading boat got swallowed into the mist and she could no longer see his huge frame. One by one other boats followed after and just when her boat made contact, she shut her eyes out of nerves. There was a beat of silence and she felt cool air brush against her cheeks before she heard a loud gasp beside her, encouraging her to open her eyes. 

  
What she saw was truly magnificent.

  
She’d never seen a real castle before and from the stunned silence neither had anyone else. There was too much to put it to simple words. It was massive that’s for sure. Every window was lit up with a warm glow of lights like a beacon contrasting the darkness. She tried to take in every inch of the view, joining the gasps of awe and gaping mouths from the other new students. The boat shuddered as the calm waves of the lake shoved at it gently, her side lightly knocking into another Hermione tore her eyes away from the castle in surprise. A familiar pair grey of eyes met hers, a comfortable soft smile on his face she matched him. Their gazes only breaking once his boat drifted further from hers.

  
The inside of the castle was just as enchanting as the outside and she felt smaller than she did before. All huddled together they followed up a large stone staircase, she took in as much detail as she could. Admiring the hard statues, wonderful old-fashioned windows and gleaming chandeliers. Right at the top of the stairs she recognised the long emerald robes and pointed hat waiting for them handling a rolled-up scroll. Her stance tall but patient her stern brown eyes scanned the group of first years as they came to a stop before her. Lingering on Hermione a second longer in brief acknowledgement. Though her entire aura was daunting, almost daring anyone to cause trouble, Hermione a lot less tense seeing a face she was somewhat familiar with. “Welcome to Hogwarts!” Her voice hushed the chatter of the crowd. Hermione listened attentively. “In a few moments you will all pass through these doors and join the rest of the school but before you can settle in you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.” She felt her heart thud as the professor listed the houses. She had no idea where she was going to be placed, and her question was about to be answered in a few short minutes. She listened as the professor informed them of the rules and house points.

  
“Trevor!” Cutting into the professor’s informative speech she saw Neville rush forward. Kneeling against the stone he cupped a small toad smiling in relief before remembering where he was, he looked up from the professor’s feet and she returned a bewildered look. With everyone snickering at his outburst he muttered a shy apology and scurried back to the group.

  
“The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.” With a lasting glance at them she entered the large doors. Barely a minute of silence passed before a different voice spoke up.

  
“So, it’s true then, what they’re saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.” She craned her neck over the crowd as everyone murmured the famous wizards name between themselves. Looking for the owner of the voice she knew all too well at this point she spotted him at the side, casually leaning against stair banister as though he’s been here plenty times before with his large friends close behind him. “This is Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. And I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” He stated proudly stepping closer to Harry. Ron failed to keep in a snicker at his name quickly switching Draco’s attention from Harry to him. His face scrunching into something of disgust as he looked the red head over. “Think my names funny do you. Don’t need to ask for yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley.” Watching the interaction play out made something in Hermione’s stomach shift. She’d never seen Draco act like this before. So cold and snappy.

  
“You’ll soon find out some wizarding families are better than other, Potter. You don’t want to get involved with the wrong sort.” He gave Ron one last cold accusing glare. “I can help you there.” With a puff of his chest Draco raised his hand out towards Harry and she could feel the atmosphere change in tension. Everyone watched and waited for Harry’s next move.

  
“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.” His tone was sarcastic, and he made no attempt to shake Draco’s hand, awkwardly leaving the boy hanging. Draco looked downright offended. An angry glint taking over his light eyes. With Professor McGonagall’s return he marched back to his friends.

  
Tall heavy doors were wide open revealing the inside of the main hall. Four long benches laid out across the hall and students sat quietly, watching the younger class pass through following the professors lead. At the front teachers sat in a row watching them curiously. Right in the centre of the table a man with a long white beard and purple silky robes sat in a chair that resembled a throne. She guessed that was Dumbledore. The ceiling was coloured in a dark navy, dotted with sparkles that looked like stars. “The ceiling isn’t real you know. It’s bewitched to look just like the night sky.” She told the girl beside her. “I read about it in Hogwarts A History.” She didn’t know if the girl heard her or not, but she wanted to share some knowledge she read about.

  
They stopped in front of the teachers table. Gathering around a stool with an old wizard’s hat perched on top. They soon quieted down once Dumbledore rose to his feet. “I have a few things I need to announce. First years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden. Also, Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to inform you that the third-floor corridor on the right is off limits to those who do not wish to die a painful death. Thank you.” He finished with a satisfied grin before settling back down in his chair. Hermione frowned at the casualness of his speech as though he didn’t just tell a bunch of children that there was something dangerous that could harm them. Looking around she realised not many others were fazed by this.

  
McGonagall faced the group again with the scroll unravelled. “When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.” Clearing her throat her voice spread across the hall, reading the first name aloud. “Hermione Granger.” 

  
In that second Hermione felt her heart thud against her ribcage. She assumed they would go in alphabetical order and she would have more time to prepare. She didn’t expect to be picked so soon let alone first. Timidly stepping up onto the platform she felt every pair of eyes on her as she slide onto the rocky stool. McGonagall placing the hat on her head she felt it come to life almost covering her eyes. “Ahhh right then. Hmmm right.” The hat muttered above her. She held her breath and then heard it roar. “Gryffindor!” The table whooped in cheers, standing up and breaking into applause for their newcomer. Hopping off the stool she made quick steps towards her new classmates her face stretched into a happy smile. Her gaze bounced around the anxious faces of the other first years. She was a little disheartened when she saw Draco’s shoulder slump in disappointment watching her go towards the Gryffindors.

  
Right as she was seated at her table McGonagall called out again. “Draco Malfoy.” Draco lacked any hesitation stepping onto the platform. He didn’t look the slightest bit nervous, sitting up straight and keeping his eyes forward. The hat barely even grazed his head before shouting. “Slytherin!” Almost as quickly as he got on the stool he was off again. A knowing smirk on his lips he nodded to his friends before joining his new Slytherin classmates.

  
She was surprised. He got just the house he expected.

  
“Ronald Weasley.” Hermione turned her attention back to the sorting when the red-heads name was called out. His face was flushed with nerves as he sat down. The hat settling on his bright locks. “Ha! Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you.” The hat said confidently. “Gryffindor!” Relief washed over his face and he smiled in satisfaction making his way towards their table. She clapped for him and he sat down opposite her next to another pair of red heads patting him on the back. She presumed they were his brothers. A few more names were called out all being sorted into their appropriate houses. She was pretty amazed to see that Neville had been sorted into Gryffindor and that boy who stood on her book on the train also joined their table. She found out his name was Seamus. She also noted that Draco’s friends also joined him with the Slytherins though that did very little to surprise her.

  
Finally, the name everyone was anticipating for got called out.

  
“Harry Potter.”

  
The hall went still and even Dumbledore sat up in his chair with more interest. The famous young wizard sat stiffly on the chair clutching the sides when the hat sat on his head. The hat hummed. “Difficult very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either and talent, yes! Oh, and a thirst, to prove yourself. But where to put you.” It wondered aloud. Harry shut his eyes and muttered under his breath. The hat was amused. “Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great y’know. It’s all in here, in your head. And Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness no doubt about that.” His enticing words didn’t seem to sway the young wizard and he screwed his eyes tighter. “No? all right then. Better be… Gryffindor!”

  
The hall erupted with applause and all Gryffindor’s were up on their feet waiting to greet him. The Weasley twins tauntingly chanting “We got Potter. We got Potter.” Harry shook hands with everyone close to him, a pleased smile on his face before taking a seat next to her. With all the first years sorted, Dumbledore stood up once again.

  
“Let the feast begin.” In a second on every table piles of food and drinks sprouted up in place scattered across the table. Hermione had never seen so much food in her life she didn’t know where to begin. Apparently, Ron didn’t share her overwhelming thoughts and grabbed at the first thing he could get his hands on, piling his plate. The meal went on with everyone getting to know each other and sharing things about themselves. Everyone was very fascinated in what Harry shared about himself. “My parents have no magical abilities at all. As far as we know I’m the only one in my family who has magic. My parents were pretty shocked to find out.” Hermione shared.

  
She listened as Harry questioned Percy about one of the professors sat up on the teachers table. Professor Snape the potions teacher, head of Slytherin house. The sudden conversation made her mind turn to a younger new Slytherin. Looking over to the other side of the hall she could easily spot his platinum hair. Glancing in disgust as Crabbe and Goyle practically inhaled the food on their plates. Since everyone was asking questions, she figured she’d throw in her own curious thoughts. “What does anyone know about Draco Malfoy? He seemed to have known a lot about you.” She nodded to Ron. In unison the Weasley’s all shook their heads and frowned.

  
“The Malfoys are one of the richest pureblood families in the wizarding world. They’re pretty proud people and look down at anyone who isn’t a pureblood.” Percy stated. 

  
“Our father works with his father at the Ministry, calls him a massive tosser.” Fred snickered. “Snobby prats the lot of them. No surprise that Draco’s in Slytherin. Heard a couple of dark rumours about that family.” He finished before scoffing down more mashed potato. Hermione frowned at this newfound information. It did explain his sudden attitude change towards Ron and Harry, but none of those traits fit with the Draco she met at Diagon Ally and who she spoke too on the train. She glanced back his table and almost jumped when her eyes connected with his. His soft smile was gone, instead he watched her with wary uncertainty, and she couldn’t help but feel the same way. It was like their previous encounters were washed away and was replaced with a big barrier.

  
This complicated things.


	3. Three

The Slytherin common room was just as he expected and more. It wasn’t by Whomping Willow or in the forbidden forest like Crabbe and Goyle stupidly suggested. It was in the dungeons, partly below the black lake. It had a dark yet stylish aesthetic. Everything about it screamed Slytherin. The green and dark tones complimented each other and since it was under the black lake the water shown on the other side of the tall glass windows gave the room greenish tint. A grand fireplace lit up the majority of the room and a silver metal snake symbol hung over the fireplace. Chairs were placed gathered around the heated flame and on the other side there was a study area with desks and a chess board.

  
“Blimey! This place is fantastic.” Blaise voiced. His hand skimming over the leather sofas.

  
Draco wasted no time making himself comfortable. Kicking his feet up onto the coffee table he leaned back. “Were you expecting anything less? No surprise the Slytherins are the only ones with a sense of impeccable interior taste. The rest of this dusty castle is absolutely ghastly.” His friends laughed. Settling around the fire with him. “And did you see that wrinkled tea bag Dumbledore? Greatest wizard, what a joke.”

  
Blaise agreed. “He only seemed interested in the sorting when it was Potter’s turn.” Draco sneered at the thought of that scar-faced idiot. How dare he talk to him like that. Like he was some lowly muggle. 

  
“Bloody Potter. Who does he think he is? And that battered weasel. To think that grubby hat almost put him in Slytherin.” He snorted. “As if.”

  
“I think Potter needs to learn who his superiors are. Knock him off his high horse of fame.” In response Crabbe cracked his knuckles and Draco smirked at his best friends’ suggestion. Potter and Weasley were going to regret treating him so poorly, especially in front of other people.

  
“You boys got room for a couple more.” A snide voice spoke up behind them and they turned around. Three other first year Slytherins stood in their uniform. “Pansy Parkinson.” The main girl introduced. With her arms folded and nose aimed high she smirked proudly looking each of them in the eye, her hair was jet black cut in a bob. “This is Daphne Greengrass.” The Blonde girl beside her nodded in acknowledgment. “And that’s Theodore Nott.” Unlike the two girls Theodore didn’t seem all that interested in the exchange. Shoving his hands in his trouser pockets both his sleeves were rolled up and a single curl of his dark brown locks fell between his eyes. Managing a reluctant nod to the group he walked away towards the chess table.

  
“What’s with him.” Blaise sneered. But Pansy waved it off.

  
“He’s just shy don’t take it personally.” Not bothering to wait for an invite Pansy moved around the sofa, Daphne close behind her. She squeezed herself between Draco and Blaise making him scowl at her. But she paid not mind to him. “You must be Draco Malfoy. My father talks about yours a lot.” 

  
“Of course. My father is a brilliant man.” He said smugly and Blaise rolled his eyes. “I think I’ve heard the Parkinson name a couple of times.” That seemed to please Pansy even more and if it were possible, she moved closer. Almost sitting on him.

  
“Well that’s good to hear.” She gushed. “Because fathers told me that one day we’ll be married.” Right after she said that Blaise burst out laughing and it was Pansy’s turn to scowl at him. He heard a few chuckles coming from Crabbe and Goyle and he quickly silenced them with a cold glare.

  
_Marriage? Not bloody likely._

  
Before he got a chance to voice his opinion on that matter Blaise beat him to the punch. His laughter ceasing, he wiped a non-existent tear from his eye. “I’m afraid you’re just too late Pansy. Draco already has plans to ride off into the sunset with his Gryffindor girlfriend.” Draco felt his blood run cold and Pansy whipped her head back at him. Eyes wide in disbelief. “A Gryffindor!” She yelled and Draco threw a glare at Blaise. Unfortunately, his glares didn’t have the same effect on Blaise as they did on Crabbe and Goyle.

  
“Blaise is just being a pratt. Of course, I don’t have a Gryffindor girlfriend.” His dark friend raised a brow.

  
“Oh no?” 

  
“No.” He said with finality. The pair stared at each other for a long while. A weird tension Draco wasn’t familiar with surrounded them. A loud obnoxious yawn snapped them out of it, and he glared over at Goyle who gave him a sheepish look. “Sorry. Tired.”

  
“What an excellent point Goyle. It’s getting pretty late.” Standing from the sofas Blaise stretched. “First day tomorrow. Goodnight everyone.” Without looking back, he climbed the stairs to the boy’s dormitory, Crabbe and Goyle sluggishly following up and then the girls. He sat there sulking at the flickering flames in the fireplace. How dare Blaise call him out like that and be so wrong too. He couldn’t believe he almost befriended a Gryffindor it would have been completely inappropriate. Even with his final harsh words he felt something within him deflate. 

  
“Malfoy.” Draco jumped up from his seat. Whipping around to see Theodore was still in the common room. The boy was still and quiet before nodding to him and going up towards the dorms. Draco watched his retreating form. “That guy is so weird.” He concluded before going to bed.

  
~~~

  
In his opinion the first week of school was brilliant. He had all his books ready for classes, he looked smart in his uniform, thoroughly enjoyed hanging out with the Slytherins and so far, he understood his classes. But the absolute icing on the cake was how foolish Potter and Weasley were making themselves look. They were late for Transfiguration. Bursting into the lesson with messy hair and scruffy uniforms he withheld a laugh when they assumed the professor was absent. Their jaws dropping when she turned back into herself out of her cat form. He saw Hermione shake her head at their clumsiness and he was happy that at the very least they were on the same page about those two.

  
Potions was even better. He already felt confident enough in this class since father knew of Snape very well and he was head of their house. It was pretty clear Snape had it out for Potter right at the start. Draco didn’t care to know why he just sat back and enjoyed. “Tell me Mister Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” To his delight Potter shook his head. However next to him Hermione’s hand shot up, desperately trying to gain Snape’s attention. She couldn’t possibly know the answer. A question like that was way above everyone’s skill set. “What is the difference between munxwood and wolfbane?” Again, Hermione’s hand shot up and Potter glanced at her before shrugging. “What a pity. Looks like fame isn’t everything.”

  
“Clearly Hermione knows. Seems a pity not to ask her.” Potter shot back. The class started getting rowdy again, but Snape was quick to shut it down. A heavy silence fell on them staring at each other and neither had any plans of backing down. Thankfully, Snape broke it. “Five points will be taken from Gryffindor. For Mr Potter’s cheek.” The Gryffindors groaned while the Slytherins laughed at their dismay. Glancing at Hermione’s waiting arm Snape shook his head. “And put your hand down you silly girl.”

  
The lesson he really couldn’t wait for was flying. He was already a really good flyer; he rode his broom all the time back home so this was another thing he was going to excel at. And by next year he planned to join the team. “Five gallons Longbottom lands on his face.” Blaise smirked as they strode towards the grass. Watching the Gryffindor’s chat idly together ahead. Draco snorted. “Ten if Finnigan blows his broom up.” With the small bunch of Gryffindors bunched together only one with wild bushy hair trailed behind them less enthusiastic. She didn’t look as included like the rest of the Gryffindors.

  
Brooms were lined up in two rows facing each other and before anyone could even think about touching anything quick strides and a billowing cloak cut right through the group. Everyone soon met striking light eyes scanning them. “Good afternoon class. Welcome to your first flying lesson. Don’t just stand about, everyone stand on the left side of the broomstick.” Naturally, the rival houses split away from each other separating to opposite sides. Draco right in front of Potter. “Stick your right hand over the broom and say up!” Following commands, the class shouted a chorus of ‘up’. On his first try Potters broom rushed up into the air into his grasp. Draco’s broom coming up right after. He smirked.

  
Hermione looked between the pair in astonishment struggling to raise her broom up it flopped pitifully on the ground. Frustration evident on her face her cheeks were tinted in a pink flush of embarrassment. Dark eyes flickered around everyone else who was slowly but surely levitating their brooms. He must have caught her attention somehow because they locked eyes and without really knowing why he decided to help her out. Mouthing a quiet “relax” her way he made a show of making a deep breath. Her brows creased at his gesture but forced her breathing to steady, mimicking his deep breath. Raising her hand out again she calmly muttered ‘up’. It was slow but eventually the broom reached her grasp.

  
Once everyone managed to get their broom up Madam Hooch spoke again. “Now that you all have hold of your brooms, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight, don’t want anyone sliding off.” Everyone did as instructed with some hesitation apart from Draco already ready mounting his broom with confidence. “When I blow my whistle, I want all of you to kick off from the ground hard…” By this point Draco started to tune out her drawl and rolled his eyes. He already knew what to do and wanted to get on with it already. Beside him he heard Blaise sigh with equal impatience and they both shared a look. Madam Hooch started to count down, barely blowing a puff of air into her whistle before Longbottom started hovering off the ground. Everyone looked up at him in surprise as he got higher and higher. Panic etched on his face as he looked down. “Mr Longbottom.” Hooch warned but it didn’t discourage the broom to go any higher. 

  
Everyone began calling after him and in seconds he shot up into the air shouting his lungs off. While the Gryffindors followed after him along with Hooch, him and the Slytherins watched laughing. He zigzagged ungracefully in the air, flopping upside down. Everyone separated immediately once his broom zoomed straight at the group before aiming higher. Skimming over the castle tower his body flew off the wood, his robe caught onto the sharp point of a statue. For a few seconds he was dangling helplessly in the air while everyone circled around him, it didn’t take long for the material to give out making him fall with a painfully thud. He cradled his hand to his chest, his wrist broken.

  
Carefully bringing him back to his feet Hooch guided him past the group. “Everyone will keep their feet firmly on the ground while I escort Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I see one broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they could say Quidditch.” She said firmly before leaving them.

  
Once the pair were further away from them Blaise snickered before bending low reaching for something in the grass. “Look what I found.” He smirked juggling Longbottom’s Remembrall in his hands before tossing it to Draco who caught it easily. He peered through the glass before snorting. “Did you see the look on his face? If the fat lump had just given this a squeeze, then maybe he would’ve remembered to land on his fat arse.” The rest of the Slytherins laughed but their joking was cut short by a sharp voice.

  
“Give it here Malfoy.” Potter voiced, earning cold looks from all of them. Draco felt his eye twitch in irritation. How many times was Potter going to speak out of term. “No. In fact I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find.” Leaning his weight onto the broom he gave a cocky smile before taking off. “How about on the roof?” He purposely wondered out loud. “What’s the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach.” He challenged. From a distance he could see everyone watching him and he smirked. With a heavy frown Harry’s broom followed after him.

  
“Give it here Malfoy or I’ll knock you off your broom.”

  
“Is that so?” He mocked waiting for Potter’s next move. He barely blinked before the boy darted for him, but he swiftly moved away from him. “Have it your way then.” Turning his back on him Draco chucked the Remembrall far into the distance and felt a gush of wind pass him before turning back. He didn’t particularly care if Potter caught it or not, but he was satisfied he got a rise out of him. “Potter’s making a dash for it.” Blaise commented once he was close enough. “Maybe he could share Longbottom’s fate and break a few bones.”

  
“Lets hope.” He watched on with everyone else when Potter caught the Remembrall. The Gryffindors roared with cheer running up to him as if he accomplished something great making him roll his eyes. 

  
“Harry Potter!” A stern voice had everyone whip their attention to McGonagall, her strides were quick but meaningful. He felt his smirk reappear when Potter walked towards her with his head bowed. Amused snickers coming from the Slytherins once again. “Aw poor Potter. Serves him right for showing off.” The group of Gryffindors glared at them but Hermione’s disappointed glare cut him off, His smug smirk slipping away as she shook her head at him.

  
~~~~

  
Never in his life did he think he would have so much trouble searching for one stupid book. He decided not to join his friends at lunch, mostly because he didn’t fancy watching Crabbe and Goyle stuff an alarming amount of food down their throats. He chose to instead use this time to look for a potions book Snape recommended for him. He’d never set foot in the library before all he heard was how big it was. Unfortunately, he wasn’t told how unhelpful everyone was. There were rows of shelves filled with books he didn’t even know where to start. At the manor all he had to do was demand whatever book he wanted and one of the houselves would find it in seconds but here he had to scan through every dusty shelf just to find one measly book. He found it ridiculous. Not to mention that shoddy librarian was no help. Different books flew over his head and he almost collided with a high stack. Some of the older students gave him an annoyed glance but he paid no mind to them.

  
It felt like ages before he caught sight of a dark red cover lying discarded across a table and after a closer look, he read the title and was satisfied with his find. Without caring if the book was already taken, he made a reach for it before a blur of black and a heavy thud against the table made him recoil. Angry brown eyes looked right at him and he felt completely off guard by Hermione’s sudden appearance. “What do you think you’re doing?” He gave himself a second to blink and frowned at her cold tone.

  
“I need that book for class.”

  
“Well I’m reading it.” She dismissed him easily taking a seat at the table. There were four other books scattered before her which made him frown some more. He didn’t understand why she was being so difficult. “Unless you’re reading all these books at once I don’t see your need for it.” He made another grab for it, but she swiped it away from him with challenging eyes. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you to share Granger.”

  
“Not with people like you.” She said hotly. People like him. What was that supposed to mean?

  
“I’m not understanding the problem here, why you are so angry at me.”

  
“Because you’re mean. And pick on everyone for no reason.” He raised a brow at this. From the look on her face earlier he could tell she wasn’t too pleased with him. But he didn’t think she would act so angrily towards him.

  
“If you’re talking about Potter- “

  
“And Neville, and Ron and all the Gryffindor’s.” She interrupted. “You and your friends find any possible excuse to pick on us and say horrible things.”

  
“It’s not my fault your little Gryffindor chums are so incompetent. Why do you care it’s not like they’re you’re friends, they always leave you out?” Her mouth went into a straight line and looked away from him. His words must have hit a nerve.

  
“That’s not the point.” She said slowly. Her thumb brushing over a cover of a book. “You act so different here, so smug. Different from Diagon Ally. I don’t like it.” Keeping his gaze on her Draco pulled out the chair opposite her, his movement making her raise her eyes at him again.

  
“I guess things have to be different now. We can’t exactly talk like that. Everyone would find it odd.”

  
“Is that what bothers you? Because I’m in Gryffindor and you’re a Slytherin.” 

  
“Amongst other things.” He flicked at a non-existent speck of dust on the table, the air around him felt stiff. He wasn’t sure if he should bring up the fact her blood status was also a problem. He reluctantly accepted that she was in fact a muggleborn and for a Malfoy to befriend a muggleborn would be downright disgraceful. He didn’t want to think what the rest of the Slytherins would say or worse his family. He’d be branded as a blood traitor, like those dirty Weasleys. He shuddered.

  
“I don’t believe you.” He paused his fussing. “You helped me earlier, during flying class. I think you still want to be friends.” She said with such certainty in her voice. The same voice she used in class when she answered a question confidently. His shoulders tensed at being caught by his earlier gesture. “Well… that doesn’t change the fact that we can’t walk around being friendly with each other.”

  
“What if we don’t tell anyone.” Biting her bottom lip, she opened one of the books. “If nobody knows they can’t really say anything. We don’t even have to be friends, just civil.” Sliding the potions book to his side of the table he raised a brow staring at it.

  
He supposed that wasn’t a completely awful idea. 

  
Taking the book, the thought of leaving came to him but ultimately decided not to. Instead he flicked through the pages. There were a few minutes of a comfortable silence surrounding them. The tension from their earlier conversation evaporating.

  
“You don’t need them you know.” She looked up at him in surprise while he kept his eyes on his page. Sensing her confusion, he spoke again. “Potter and Weasley I mean. They’re fools to not accept you as a friend.” Even though he wasn’t looking at her he knew she was smiling. He heard a small ‘thank you’ and spared her a glance. “What you reading?”

  
Her eyes brightened at his interest. “It’s Standard Book of Spells. It has a lot of the more basic spells, but I think it’s necessary to learn them all. In fact, I’m quite fascinated with…” He listened while she spoke animatedly about the different kinds of spells.

  
~~~

  
A tired yawn consumed him, and he loosened his tie, grateful that classes were finally over for the day. They’re last lesson was Charms with a dwarf called Professor Flitwick who stood on top of tall stacks of books. They had to learn a levitation spell and cast it successfully on a feather assigned to them. But Draco couldn’t care less. His mind was somewhere else while he lazily flicked his wand. Apparently, Potter’s little heroic stunt during flying class didn’t send him a one-way journey home. Instead he was rewarded to be a seeker on the Gryffindor team, making him the youngest player in the school. Not even he, a Malfoy, couldn’t try out early for the team. And what made it worse he had to listen to the Gryffindor's boast about it loudly all week. He almost snapped his wand when Weasley sent him a smug grin on the other side of the classroom.

  
It was no surprise Granger was the first one to complete the spell perfectly and was instantly praised by the Professor. It wasn’t until Finnigan somehow made his feather explode they decided to wrap the lesson up. He and his Slytherin crew made their way to the great hall talking excitedly about Halloween. As expected, Crabbe and Goyle were more interested on the food and Blaise called them greedy idiots. Without meaning too he picked up on a haughty conversation between the Gryffindor boys.

  
“It’s LeviOsa, not LeviosA.” The red head mocked with Potter, Finnigan and Thomas laughing beside him. Draco’s steps began to slow. “She’s a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she has no friends.” It was pretty obvious who they were talking about and it was then he spotted the mane of hair trailing behind them. Purposely barging into Weasley’s arm, Hermione made it known that she heard them, her face bright red as she raced past them. Her speedy steps didn’t stop while she clutched her book to her chest.

  
Draco’s frown deepened as he walked away from his friends trailing after the group of Gryffindors. He felt his hand ball into a fist in his pocket and without hesitating he swiped his leg out tripping up the redhead. The boy in red collided with the concrete in a tumble, shock scratched on his freckled face. The other three boys looked equally thrown off as they watched. It wasn’t till his wild eyes met his Draco sneered. “Trying to be funny Weasley? The only thing amusing round here is how you’re a sorry excuse of a wizard.” He spat. Weasley’s nose scrunched in fury as he scrambled to his feet. Potter was by his side in a second. “You’ll regret that Malfoy you prat.” They both reached for their wands but stop when four other bodies came up behind him.

  
“Careful.” Blaise stepped forward. “Don’t start something you won’t finish.” It was made clear that the Gryffindors were outnumbered and Potter stopped Weasley from acting recklessly. With a lasting glare at him the four walked away. Draco felt his abrupt burst of anger disperse. “What was that all about?”

  
With a careless shrug Draco continued walking to the Great Hall. “Oh, you know, just Weasley being a weasel.” Nobody made a comment against that. By the time they got to the Great Hall the food was already laid out and the two knuckleheads made a dash for the table. Everything was decorated in the theme of Halloween; the ghosts were acting a lot more enthusiastic and wailed louder. His eyes were drawn over to the Gryffindor table and noted that Granger was nowhere to be seen. With most of the boys chatting about the first upcoming Quidditch game and the girls talking about Merlin knows he was almost as quiet as Theo during dinner. He was almost ready to head to the dormitories early before the large double doors of the Great Hall slammed open. A flash of purple dashed forward to the centre of the hall. “TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!” Professor Quirrell screamed. The hall sank into a stunned silence. “Thought you ought to know.” He finished before fainting flat on his front. It must have taken a few seconds for his words to sink in before the hall switched into instant panic. Students screamed rising out their seats dropping whatever food they had.

  
“SILENCE!” Dumbledore boomed making everyone freeze. He stood up from his chair seemingly calm from the rest of the professors by his side. “Everyone please remain calm. Prefects you are responsible for leading your houses back to the common rooms until further notice. Teachers may follow me.”

  
The Slytherins were all packed together while their prefect urged them to follow him. To his annoyance Pansy was keen on clinging onto his arm as they made their way outside making it numb. “Oh Draco, this is all so horrible.” She batted her eyes at him, and he grimaced. They crossed paths with the Gryffindor first years huddled together and he still saw no sight of Granger. In fact, he didn’t even see Potter and Weasley. It made something in his stomach sink and he silently hoped Granger was just back in the Gryffindor tower and not off wandering around the castle with a deadly troll on the loose.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed upload, this lockdown lifestyle will really have you lose track of the days. This chapter is a tad bit shorter but I still hope everyone enjoys it just the same.
> 
> Also real quick I really appreciate those taking the time reading this. If you want to give any feedback just comment. xx

Making friends has never been Hermione’s strongest skill point. During the times she went to muggle school she found it difficult to make any sort of bond with anyone her own age. She had hoped coming to Hogwarts would change that and it would be much easier making friends from a different world. Unfortunately, she quickly found out she was very wrong, in fact she found it even harder. People called her bossy, a know it all and stubborn. Though she knew she was a bit more ahead of her classmates when it came down to lessons and was quick to comment on any disruptive behaviour that interfered with her learning or cost them house points, she didn’t see how it could be such a problem. However, even though everyone dismissed her easily she still tried. And for some reason she found herself drawn the most to Harry and Ron.

  
It may have mostly been because the two boys had a knack for losing Gryffindor house points and getting themselves into a lot of trouble. But the more she kept an eye on them and lingered around them the more she got used to them. They however were not used to her in the slightest. They exchanged many looks whenever she voiced her opinion.

  
During one breakfast while she buttered her toast the two were huddled over the newspaper, speaking in hushed tones. Harry frowned as he read the front page of the Daily Prophet. “Believed to be the work of dark wizards and witches unknown, Gringotts goblins acknowledged the breach and insists nothing was taken. The vault number 713 had in fact been emptied earlier that day. That’s odd. That’s the vault Hagrid and I went too.” She watched them exchange a long questionable look, and soon found herself frowning as well. She had to admit that was rather odd.

  
Their bubble of curiosity was popped once Ron’s eyes met hers. He narrowed his eyes. “Why are you always bloody listening to our conversations.” Shaking their heads, they left her at the table.

  
Then there was the other incident a few days after everyone found out Harry made the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She stumbled upon something that she couldn’t wait to share. And even though it was like pulling teeth trying to get them to follow her, she was pretty proud of herself at how bright both their eyes got once she pointed out the gold award on display with the title _James Potter, seeker._ As she suspected Harry had no idea.

  
She trailed behind them as they made their way to the common room. Once again, they spoke in their same lowered tone. She was seconds away from making a comment about how rude that was but was stopped when she felt the stairs shift. They clung onto the banisters until it stopped, pointing them in a different direction they hurried off before it moved again. Opening the door before them their movements faltered once they walked into a dark abandoned corridor. The more they walked in the more they hesitated. “Does anyone else get the feeling we shouldn’t be here.” Ron said.

  
“We’re not supposed to be here, this is the third floor. We can’t be here.” A nearby candle magically sparked with fire giving them some light. They backed away with full intent of leaving but froze at the sight of a grey cat with beady red eyes blocking their way. It was Filtch’s cat. Hermione felt her heart drop. And with fast steps they took off in the opposite direction putting some distance between them and the watchful cat. Forcing them more into the corridor more candles lit up at their presence. Harry pointed at a door at the end of the corridor and she watched the pair tug at the locked handle in almost pathetic desperation. “That’s it we’re done for.” Ron said hopelessly looking back, waiting for Filtch’s brittle form emerge from the shadows. Shaking her head, she pushed them aside whipping out her wand she aimed it at the lock. “Alohomora.” And just like that the door opened and she ushered them inside.

  
Once they were certain Filtch was gone she let out a breath and stepped away from the door. “That was close. Wonder why they kept this door locked.” Ron scrunched his nose at the cobwebs hanging around them.

  
“It was locked for good reason.” Harry spoke up for the first time since they entered, gaping at whatever was in front of him. It took them a second to fully register what he was looking at but once they did, they matched his stunned expression. A huge jet-black dog took up the rest of the room before them and the fact it had three head fitted onto one body added to the fear, they felt rising in their chests. They clearly disturbed it as it rose from its nap, it zoned in on the three of them instantly, barking viciously at them they screamed, rushing back out the door before one of its heads could reach them.

  
After that experience she knew if she hung out with them any longer, she would end up either expelled or dead. But after everything they’ve been through so far, she couldn’t help but think that maybe everything inevitably lead them to this particular moment.

  
Saving her from a troll in the girls toilets.

  
It wasn’t exactly how she pictured their friendship being set in stone, but she was starting to figure out that Hogwarts was anything but predictable. For Harry and Ron to burst in and prevent her head from being knocked off she had never been more grateful. It took a sharp nudge from Harry for Ron to sheepishly apologise for his harsh words earlier that day and with a toothy grin she forgave him.

  
After that the news of the troll spread across the school like wildfire. People were reluctant to believe three first years took out a mountain troll all by themselves but those that did believe the rumours (the majority being Gryffindors) were quick to praise them. For the next week Hermione was the happiest since she got the Hogwarts. Most of her free time was no longer spent alone in the library, instead she was with Harry and Ron, the three of them closer than ever. Their encounter with the three headed dog still played on their minds and their suspicions rose even more once she pointed out the trap door it stood on. They came to the conclusion that it must have been guarding something important and with Professor Snape’s odd injury to his leg he was the one after it.

  
For the first time in a while she was spending time in the library alone, deciding against joining the boys prep Harry for his first upcoming Quidditch match. Her finger traced over the spines of shelved books thinking deeply on what interested her that day.

  
“Nice to see you with all your limbs intact.”

  
Whipping her head around in surprise Hermione blinked when she saw Draco behind her with his hands behind his back. Apart from classes she hadn’t seen or spoken to him in weeks, not since their last library encounter. “I’m starting to think you’re doing that on purpose.” She said sarcastically. Turning back to the bookcase she hid her grin. “You don’t strike me as the type of person who enjoys coming to the library Draco. I’m guessing you were looking for me?” She heard him make an offended noise behind her.

  
“Course not.” He defended too quickly making her smile more. “I just happened to see you. You’ve been talk of the school lately. You and… the other two.” He grumbled bitterly and grimaced. “Couldn’t help but notice how close you lot have gotten lately. Officially friends?”

  
She knew what he was fishing for. “You almost sound jealous.”

  
“I am not. It’s just an observation.”

  
“Yes, we’re friends now.” She confirmed and she swore she saw his shoulders slump in disappointment. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t talk sometimes too.” She didn’t know how to appropriately label their complicated relationship since calling themselves friends made him uncomfortable. But whatever this was she didn’t want to let it go either.

  
“Anyway, I heard about what happened with the troll and figured that would have been a terrifying thing to go through and to have faith in Potter and Weasley to save you must have been even more worrying.” He shuddered for added effect and she forced herself to suppress her smile. “So, I thought maybe you’d be interested in reading this.” Removing his hands from behind his back he handed her a dark navy-blue book. She scanned over the title. Magically placed apart. “It’s a pretty good read. One of my favourite stories actually.”

  
“Thank you.” Her cheeks felt warm when she smiled shyly at him and without giving it much thought she reached out and hugged him. He stood frozen for a second before awkwardly patting her back. Once she let him go, she took note of his equally rosy cheeks. “I’m not convinced you weren’t looking for me since you went out of your way to give me a book y’know.”

  
He scoffed. “Bog off Granger.” Going back to his usual cool composer he took a step back. “Will you be watching the Quidditch match next week?”

  
“Of course, it’s Harrys first game.”

  
He hummed. “Since it’s against Slytherin I bet Potter won’t last 10 minutes in the game. We’re known to play rather rough.”

  
“I think he’ll do amazing. In fact, I bet we win.” She said equally as challenging. The air around them felt static as they tested each other, it encouraged a new type of buzz run through her.

  
“Care to put your money where your mouth is? How about a wager. 12 Sickles Slytherin wins.” He raised his hand out, reminding her of the time on the train and she took it just the same.

  
“You’re on Malfoy.”

  
“I’ll see you at the match then Granger.” With a lasting smirk he walked away.

  
“Try not to look for me there either Malfoy.” She called out and she heard him scoff.

  
~~~

  
For her first ever Quidditch match she didn’t expect it to be so drama filled. It was thrilling yet frightening at the same time, she didn’t want to imagine what could have happened if she didn’t stop Snape in time from Jinxing Harry’s broom. Nevertheless, Gryffindor won, and she was satisfied with how her pocket was now 12 Sickles heavier than before. After they tried to confide in Hagrid of their suspicions of Snape’s plans of stealing whatever was protected under the trapdoor under the three headed dog he brushed the assumption off and accidently blurted out the name of Nicholas Flamel, before hastily telling them to forget about what he said. Since then the three of them spent as much time as they could in the library searching for the name of Nicholas Flamel and how he was linked with whatever was under the trapdoor. The boys were clearly not used to consistent amounts of reading like she was, overtime they were coming up blank on their research. Before they knew it, Christmas was soon approaching, and they would be separated for the holiday.

  
Hermione had her trunk packed and ready for the train back home in a couple of days. And even though she couldn’t wait to spend time with her parents again after so long she felt a lingering sense of frustration. She had never had such difficulty when it came to finding information in books. Letting out an exasperated sigh she snapped the book she currently had in her hands shut and tossed it to the side. This should be easy for her. “What’s got you’re wand in a knot Granger?” Malfoy questioned beside her as he unwrapped his fourth chocolate frog. Whether it was intentional or not they had fallen into a routine the past couple of weeks, meeting in the library once a week every Friday evening. She often found herself enjoying these moments with him while they spent time together in a secluded space at the back. After every meeting she felt as though she was learning something new about the boy. “You’ve been huffing and puffing for almost an hour now.”

  
“Sorry.” She muttered and leaned heavily against her hand, watching him cage the jumpy frog with his hands. “I’ve been looking for something for days and I feel like I’ve looked through every book in here and come up with nothing.”

  
“Well what exactly are you looking for?” Showing mercy Draco grasped the chocolate frog in his hand and popped it into his mouth before facing her. She felt herself pause. Unsure whether or not this was something she could share with him,

  
Ultimately, she thought best not too disclose anything in case it came back to bite her. The last thing she wanted was Harry and Ron being disappointed in her. “It’s hard to say. To be honest I don’t fully know what it is I’m looking for, but I know it’s important maybe even powerful. It’s crucial that I figure out what it could be.”

  
“You mean like an artifact?”

  
She nodded “Yeah it could be.”

  
He didn’t comment for a while and she guessed he lost interest, but her thought was cut swiftly once he stood up and peered around the corner before turning back to her. His usually smirk plastered on his face and a heavy playful gleam in his eye that revealed whatever he was about to suggest would not be completely innocent. “Have you tried looking in the restriction section?”

  
She gaped at him. “Draco! You know first years aren’t allowed. I could get into some serious trouble.”

  
“So what? I’m certain that you’re not even supposed to be looking for this ‘crucial artifact’ are you Granger.” He deadpanned and she felt her mouth close into a stubborn line. “That’s what I thought. You need to work on being a little more discreet and secretive Granger. Especially when you’re with me.”

  
“Is this you implying you want to be around me more.” She smiled sweetly.

  
His smug confidence dropped a few inches. “That’s not the point at all.” He waved off. “The point I’m making is whatever it is you’re looking for will most likely be in the restricted section. And with my brilliant tactical plan I could possibly get you a book.”

  
“And what is this amazing plan?”

  
“You distract Pince while I snag the key.” She barked out a laugh before being shushed by Madam Pince from somewhere in the room. She composed her laughter.

  
“Seriously that’s the plan?”

  
“I’m sorry can you come up with something better? Salazar knows what would happen to me if I even attempted to body bind a teacher.”

  
“This is ridiculous there is no way I’m sneaking into the restricted section.”

  
“Ahh that’s because I am.” leaving no room for her to argue he strutted straight towards the front desk giving her no choice but to follow after him.

  
Distracting Madam Pince was proven to be a difficult challenge since she treated every inch of the library like a sanctuary and didn’t take disruptions lightly. Hermione went with an innocent white lie explaining how she left her wand in her room and couldn’t reach a certain book which received her a scolding for her carelessness. And just to buy extra time she continuously asked multiple questions about different topic which earned her an irritated head shake from the librarian. Before she rounded the corner, she saw Draco swipe the key from it’s hook and make a beeline towards the restricted section.

  
She tried to buy him as much time as she could, but her questions must have eventually hit her patience when she hissed at her to stop with her pestering and leaving without a word. The next few minutes of were tense waiting for Draco to return. If he got caught, she would feel unbelievably guilty, but then again it wasn’t like she asked for his help.

  
Just then he rounded the corner with a large book tucked under his arm, a triumphant grin spread across his cheeks. “What did I tell ya, piece of cake.” And he proudly set it down.

  
“You’re unbelievable you know. You had me ruined for a second.” He shrugged and leant against the bookshelf. She flicked through some of the pages of the thick book. “I don’t know how I’m going to read all this. The library will be closed soon. And how are we going to sneak it back.”

  
“Who said anything about putting it back.” Stepping forward he pulled out his wand from his back pocket and aimed it at the book. “Reducio.” The book shrunk before and she gaped at him.

  
“How did you do that?”

  
“This annoying bookish witch I know likes to show off with spells. Thought I ought to catch up.” She shoved at his arm. Picking up the now small book he put it in her hand. “Just a warning picking this book was a shot in the dark so what you’re looking for might not be in there.”

  
“I appreciate it anyway. Thank you.”

  
“Think of it as an early Christmas present.” His hand was still lingering over hers before he swiped it away. Choosing to awkwardly rub the back of his neck instead. It wasn’t long before they got kicked out of the library and had to go their separate ways. Wishing each other a final Merry Christmas.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those that are reading this I'm sure you are all most likely aware of how crazy things have been in the world lately. With the virus and everything happening in America right now. I hope everyone is staying safe wherever you are. And I encourage you to do anything you can to tribute George Floyd. Whether it's to sign a petition or to simply spread awareness. The world is changing in the most positive way and I hope everybody is taking part of it. Thank you.  
> #Blacklivesmatter   
> #GeorgeFloyd

With the chilly winter breeze long gone and the snow and ice melted. Draco skimmed a pebble over the black lake. Counting to three before it sunk into its dark depths. The trees were in the mist of regaining their natural colour and the grass was slightly overgrown. Spring was soon approaching. With time moving forward everyone was getting stressed and overwhelmed with the upcoming exams. There were rumours on how the final exams showed little mercy on anyone, regardless of age. His father had high expectations for his grades, and he didn’t plan on letting him down.

  
But even with the stressful buzz in the air there was always time for entertainment.

  
“For Merlin’s sake. I’m only getting three at best.” Blaise exclaimed. Chucking another stone at the water only having it skip once. “This game is stupid.”

  
“Quit your whining. Better than McGonagall breathing down your neck about exams.”

  
“You need to flick your wrist in a certain way if you want better results.” Theo voiced for the first time since they reached the lake. His eyes not leaving the book on his lap.

  
Blaise sneered at him. “Since when were you an expert. All you ever do is bury your head in a book. I swear your worse than Granger.” At the mention of Hermione, Draco felt something inside himself twitch. They were still indulging in their secret meetings in the library, even after the holidays and his friends were none the wiser. He figured with all the time they’ve spent together he would eventually get fed up of her or she would do something that would put him off. But that feeling hadn’t come. In fact, he anticipated every meeting, almost counting the minutes that ticked by. They could talk for hours about everything and nothing which was odd. He was supposed to hate everything about her and what she stood for. Yet she contradicted every stereotype he ever heard his father spit.

  
It unnerved and intrigued him all at once.

  
“Exams are coming Zabini, bit of studying will do you good.” Theo shot back.

  
“Bit of fun won’t kill you either Nott. Honestly why don’t you try smiling for once and pick up a stone.” To provoke him further Blaise chucked a jagged rock at him. Pansy cackled loudly while it headed towards him but fell flat when Theodore dodged it with his book, using it as a shield. Snapping his book close he gave Blaise an unimpressed glare before standing up. “Since you’re so persistent.” He approached the edge of the water where they stood and grabbed one of the stones by his feet, taking his time to roll the sleeve of his jumper Blaise and Pansy shared a smug glance. Clearly anticipating him to fail. Draco barely blinked, with the speed of a professional seeker Theo flicked his wrist effortlessly and they watched the stone skip across the lake, almost hitting the giant squid in the eye. It reached further than any attempts they made before it sunk.

  
From the corner of his eye he saw Blaise’s jaw clench.

  
Theo turned to a stunned Blaise and for the first time Draco actually seen amusement cloud his eyes. “Satisfied? Now if you don’t mind, I’m heading back to study in peace. See you all at dinner.” Collecting his wand and book off the ground he brushed past them.

  
Draco whistled. Looking back towards the lake. “How’d you even do that?” The young Slytherin paused next to him, almost contemplating something. Draco expected him to not say anything and carry on like he always did but instead.

  
“My mother showed me.” He uttered before walking back up to the castle.

  
“Bloody weirdo he his.” Said Blaise. Glaring at the boys retreating form. “If he wasn’t a pureblood, I swear…” Draco couldn’t hear the rest of his sentence with the way he mumbled but he could guess it wasn’t pleasant. Switching the subject something else captured his attention. 

  
“Well, well. Look who’s about.” Draco pointed up at Longbottom who was waddling up the path the castle. He hadn’t spotted them yet. “Pansy, weren’t you just telling us about a new spell you’ve learnt.”

  
She cocked her head at him in confusion before her eyes brightened in realisation. “Oh yeah. Do you think now’s the perfect time to test it out?”

  
“I see no better time or place.” She looked more than giddy at his acknowledgement and practically dragged him up the hill with her. Blaise following in tow. He laughed along when Longbottom shrieked in horror and tumbled to the ground. His knees locking together.

  
~~~

  
“I’m telling you Ron, once we talk to Hagrid, he’s got to listen to us. And then he’ll be able to stop Snape from stealing the stone.” Draco paused. Usually when he heard Potter’s voice anywhere near him made him gag however hearing the name of his potion’s teacher made him think otherwise. He was just leaving the toilets when he heard voices ahead of him, coming his way. Moving quickly, he slid his small body between a tall statue and brick wall, listening as footsteps go closer. “How skilful could Snape really be though. You saw his leg after he confronted Fluffy. Almost chewed off his limb.”

  
Draco frowned. _What on earth was a fluffy?_

  
“I know but it still doesn’t feel right not to tell Hagrid what we know. He could tell Dumbledore and put a stop to everything. Which is why it’s important to see him tonight.” 

  
Those sweet words made Draco’s ears perk up. Tonight. As in after curfew. 

  
“Hermione is going to be on our case about breaking rules again. Especially when we’re supposed to be studying.” Weasley muttered. Their shadows passing by him and he heard Potter chuckle before they left the corridor.

  
Potter and Weasley planning on breaking more school rules? This was a perfect opportunity to knock the Golden boy and his pet weasel down a few pegs. He would just have to catch them. Though he had no idea what they were talking about a stone and why they seemed so certain Snape would steal it. He glossed over it as them being nattering fools.

  
Night soon approached and once he was certain everyone in Slytherin had retired to bed he pushed the blankets off himself and grabbed his robe. Descending down to the common room and out the portrait. The moving painting hissed at him so disturbing him, but he paid no mind to their distress, his mind completely focused at the task at hand. Since Potter got rewarded instead of punished for breaking rules last time, he would make sure it wouldn’t be the case this time round.

  
The castle was a lot different when it was dark. Especially when you’re alone. The slightest movement was enough to make you shrink in on yourself, all senses were turned up. He had managed to avoid bumping into Filtch and his demented cat once he reached the grounds. The cold night-time air made him clutch his robe tighter around him. 

  
The lights of the giant’s hut were bright through the window and smoke rose into the air from his chimney. His feet sped through the grass when he made out multiple shadowy outlines through the window.

  
This was perfect.

  
With his hand propped against the stone, balancing on his tiptoes he peeked through the small window. He saw them all huddled around the small table in the centre. The rugged giant, Potter, Weasley and… Granger!

  
He cursed to himself. Why was she there? When did she start running around after curfew?

  
He guessed around the time she officially became their friend. He cringed. This didn’t have to change things he would still get them into trouble. It wasn’t like they were actually friends, not technically anyway. Suddenly something burst to life on the table they were surrounding, and he had to blink several times because he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

  
It was a dragon. A real baby dragon.

  
They were definitely getting into trouble now. Harbouring a dragon was surely against the school rules.

  
The atmosphere in the tiny room changed and even though he couldn’t hear what they were talking about he could tell by the looks on their faces it was something serious. Maybe they were talking about Snape.

  
The giant directed his head at the small window he was looking through, squinting in confusion. It wasn’t until everyone else whipped their heads up he started backing away. He’d been caught.

  
Racing back up the hill he put as much distance between them before they could stop him. Disappearing back into the dark castle he made a beeline for McGonagall’s office. The look on her face when he swung open the door was priceless, eyes almost popping out of her skull she shot up from her desk. “Mr Malfoy! What on earth do you think you’re doing barging- “ 

  
He cut her off. Hastily spluttering out everything he saw. “They went to see Hagrid, Professor. He has a dragon. He’s hiding a dragon.” He gasped. Leaning against her desk he tried to catch his breath.

  
“A dragon at Hogwarts? Who else is out of bed Mr Malfoy?” She asked firmly.

  
“Potter, Weasley and Granger. I’m telling you I saw a dragon. A baby one.” The witch’s mouth drew into a firm line. Tightening her robe around her waist she crossed her arms and marched out the room and he followed after her.

  
If anything, the timing was impeccable. As soon as they left the trio was mindlessly coming their way. Lost in secretive chatter. It wasn’t until Weasley looked up and paled did they stop. McGonagall didn’t hold back at all once she had them in her office. Draco smugly stood away from them as they got the lecture of a lifetime. His grin widened further once she declared 50 points would each be taken from them.

  
“And to ensure this never happens again. The four of you will be having detention.” Any sense of pride he had was flushed away in the span of a few seconds.

  
“Pardon me Professor.” He stepped forward. Ignoring the three pairs of eyes on him. “I must have misheard; did you just say the four of us?”

  
“Oh no you very much heard me correctly Mr Malfoy. Though your intentions were… honourable… you too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates for detention.” In that moment he could honestly say he felt absolutely floored. Draco couldn’t believe he was hearing such nonsense. He couldn’t believe it. Slowly, he turned to the others. Providing them with his best accusing sneer. If McGonagall weren’t present, he would have jumped Potter for the smirk on his face. He did feel a small jab in his gut at Granger’s disappointed head shake but he was too enraged to acknowledge it properly. Once they were properly dismissed, he threw open the door and stormed out. Not wanting to waste anymore of his time around them.

  
~~~

  
Word got out rather quickly the next morning about last night’s events. So many house points were lost, and the majority of the school was displeased. The Gryffindor trio received most of the backlash however, since between the three of them they lost 150 points from their house while he only lost 50 for his own. Though it still didn’t stop his friends from mocking him throughout the day.

  
“Honestly, Draco how thick could you get.” Blaise cackled during breakfast. Barely able to take a sip of his pumpkin juice before choking up with laughter. “Did you honestly think you’d get off scot free.”

  
“Stuff it Zabini.” 

  
“You could have at least included us. I’m sure we all could have come up with something more practical.”

  
“I hear Filtch supervises the most unnerving detentions.” Theo pitched in. “One of the fourth-year girls had to go to the hospital wing for nearly losing her ring finger.” Draco felt an unwanted shiver run through him. He was going to spend an unholy amount of time with Potter and his crew of misfits and to top it all off potentially lose a limb. He no longer felt hungry.

  
Dismissing himself he let it known his friends were no help at all before exiting the great hall. He made it up the grand staircase before pausing. With swift speedy feet Granger rounded the corner, almost bumping right into him before she also stopped. There was an awkward pause for a second and he felt inclined to say something before she raised her chin and brushed past him.

  
“What you’re not talking to me now?” Said Draco.

  
“I have nothing to say to you.” She replied haughty.

  
“It’s not a big deal. I have detention too you know.”

  
She rounded back at him, looking all the more menacing he took a step back in alarm. “And who’s fault is that.” She said hotly. “If you just minded your business and didn’t interfere nobody would be in trouble. Goodness I am so tired of being patient with you Draco. You treat me terribly while we’re outside the library and now you’ve gone behind my back and done this. If this is how you’re going to treat me, then we won’t continue with this… thing.” She gestured between. He gaped at her outburst and helplessly watched her storm away.

  
“What would you have me do then?” He found his voice, but his question was met with no response and she disappeared into the great hall. Frustration bubbled up inside him and he kicked at the ground.

  
 _Bloody hell. Why are girls like this?_ He thought before retreating back up the staircase

  
The rest of the day ended much too quickly for his liking after that. The possible outcomes of what his detention could be was on his mind all day he barely paid any attention in classes. As well as Granger’s words from earlier, his mood had been particularly sour. His friends gave him looks of pity as he left to face his punishment. He took his time walking to Filtch’s office, not in any rush. He felt like he was spiralling. Like the paintings were giving him looks of judgment. For the whole day Granger didn’t acknowledge him once. Not even the slightest bit of eye contact in classes. He even went as far as to slide her a note during potions, asking why she was so furious with him. But instead of reading it she made a show of crumpling the parchment in a tight fist and chuck it away like rubbish.

  
He had never felt so infuriated in his life.

  
She didn’t even show up to the library for their usually meetings. Leaving him sitting there like a fool. Madam Pince kicked him out since it was quite clear he wasn’t there to study or to read.

  
He didn’t hate Granger he could admit that. He admired her mind and how she could be passionate about certain topics. He’d even go as far to sat he… cared for her. His cheeks felt flushed with the thought.

  
Bloody hell, He sounded like a mushy Hufflepuff.

  
But it still didn’t change his father’s words constantly ringing around in his skull. They were scum he was told, and they should be rid of by all means necessary. Undeserving of magic.

  
He was simply torn.

  
Everyone was already there by the time he arrived. Apparently waiting for him. Filtch made his impatience known loud and clear as he sneered nastily at the young Slytherin while Draco glared back at him. Not sparing a glance at his classmates.

  
“Come on then you lot. You’ve gotten off easy for your punishment.” Filtch grumbled leading them out the castle. Draco as well as the others released a relieved breath at this. While being lead out Filtch was the only one talking. Mumbling too himself about the good old days and how detentions used to be. Throughout the walk Granger didn’t look at him once and it irked him to no end. He felt the heat of embarrassment and annoyance when Potter caught his continuous glances at the girl and narrowed his eyes at him. Draco was on the verge of gagging at the caretaker’s descriptive words until he spotted Hagrid waiting for them by his hut. Draco didn’t like the crossbow in his hand.

  
“You’ll be having detention with Hagrid tonight. He’s got a little job to do in the dark forest." Weighing the bow in his hands the fire exposed Hagrid’s sad eyes, sniffling every passing second. Draco rolled his eyes. “For God’s sake your not still weeping about that bloody dragon are you.” And for once Draco agreed with the greasy man.

  
“Norbet’s gone. Dumbledore sent ‘im away to Romania. To live in a colony.” Hagrid explained.

  
“Well that’s a good thing, right? He’ll be with his own kind.”

  
“Well what if he don’t like Romania and the other dragons pick on ‘im. He’s only a baby.”

  
Filtch had had enough of all this whining. “Oh, pull yourself together man you’re going into the forest for the love of God. Got to have your wits about you.”  
“The forest I thought that was a joke!” Draco exclaimed. “We can’t go in there, students aren’t allowed. And there’s werewolves.” He gulped and as if the universe wanted to prove his point further a deep howl rumbled from the forest. So much for being let off easy. “There’s more than just werewolves in those trees lad.” Filtch warned giving him a creepy smile before bidding them a mocking farewell.

  
They all faced the giant now. Their lives now his responsibility and Draco can’t say he felt safe or reassured in any way. “Right. Let’s go.” They all had no choice but to follow him into the dark trees. Draco snatched the second lantern before anyone else could get their hands on it, there was no way he was going to be left abandoned in the dark without any source of light. Every tree looked the same. Long, thick and uncared for. The dense mist provided very little assistance letting his eyes focus on his surroundings, every snap made him flinch and every shadow that moved made him want to throw up in fear. His attempt at composure was hanging on by a thread and he hated more than anything showing signs of weakness, especially in front of Potter.

  
The giant halted suddenly. Bending forward he dipped his large fingers into a silver puddle of something gooey. Raised it to level his eyes, inspecting it carefully. It wasn’t until Potter asked him about it, he told them what they were doing here.

  
“See this? That’s unicorn blood that is. A few weeks ago, I found one dead. Now the one we’re looking for has been hurt pretty badly by something- “He paused at Potter’s skittish behaviour. Squinting into the obscure darkness. “And it’s our job to find the poor beast.” He carried on slowly. “To cover more ground, we’re gonna have to split up. Harry, I think it ought to be best you stick with me.” He said with sympathy. Draco was the least bit surprised, of course Potter would be getting special treatment. 

  
The young Malfoy soon realised he was in no position to be selective of who he went with. It was either Potter and the giant, the dim-witted weasel, or Granger who was still very much upset with him. And he already knew which of those options he preferred.

  
“I suppose Malfoy you can go with- “

  
“I’m with Granger!” He interrupted hastily shocking everyone. “And we get Fang.” He continued. He willed himself not to turn red while everyone gaped at him. He put on his best blank expression. “Weasley is completely useless and would surely leave me for dead in here.” The red head nodded at the last part. “You don’t even have magic. And I bet Granger knows the most spells.” 

  
“Very well. Ron you’re with us. Just so you know Fang’s a bloody coward.” The dark dog looked dumbly up at him. A line of drool hanging from his chin. “If anything, out the ordinary ‘appens shoot a red spark into the sky and I’ll come get ya both.” He instructed before they separated.

  
The pair followed a different path with Fang trailing behind them. Draco raised the lantern high to get a better look at their surroundings and continued glancing at the stiff girl every ten seconds. By the look on her face she was not hiding her displeasure about this whole ordeal. Hermione’s silence was killing him at this point, and after a full five minutes of it he decided to try and break it. “This whole thing is beyond absurd. Wandering around in here, anything could easily harm us. No wonder father wanted me to go to a different school because once her hears about this he won’t be pleased.” His words was met with more silence and he felt his hands uncharacteristically start to sweat.

  
What was it going to take?

  
Setting the lantern down on a nearby log Hermione stopped walking once she realised light was no longer following her. “What are you doing? We need to find the unicorn.” She hissed.

  
“Look I get that you’re mad at me for ratting you lot out to McGonagall and resulting in you to lose points but in my defence, I didn’t know you were going to be there. I just thought with Potter- “

  
“Do you honestly think this is about the points? Is what Harry does all you ever think about.” The tone in her voice made him think otherwise about talking again. “You hurt my feelings and betrayed me. Did you even consider me once while you were plotting against Harry?” He went to defend himself but ended up closing his mouth again when nothing came to mind to comment on. “See, you don’t care at all, you can’t even admit we’re friends. And I don’t want to be around someone who disregards me so easily.” Her bottom lip poked out in a pout and the tension in her shoulders deflated.

  
And probably, most definitely, for the first time Draco felt guilt. Ashamed.

  
“I’m sorry.” He said lowly. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like that. And I do care. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have helped you get that book.”

  
“I suppose that’s true.” She sniffed.

  
“I guess there’s some things I need to work on then.” He tried to joke. Earning him a small twitch on her lips. “Next time I’ll try and do a bit better.” A strong gust of wind blew past them enough to even making Fang shake. The chill of the night-time air dropped even lower if that was possible and he tightened his robe around him. His gaze flickered to the shivering girl in front of him and noticed how she cradled her hands. Her fingertips losing colour. “Your hands are cold.” He noted and reached into the deep pocket of his robe, pulling out his grey winter gloves.

  
She shook her head. “I can’t just take your gloves.”

  
“Course you can, stop being so stubborn.” He practically forced them into her hands until she had no choice but to put them on. “See didn’t kill you did it.” She playfully glared back at him and he grinned. Glad that the awkwardness from before was behind them. “So that mysterious object you can’t tell me about. Did you figure out what it was?”

  
“I did. Actually, the book you took from the restricted section did become a big help after all.”

  
He hummed as something else crossed his mind. “Is there any particular reason why you and the two buffoons are adamant that Snape wants to steal it.” She looked at him stunned and he laughed. “Potter and Weasley haven’t yet acquired the skill of whispering. How else do you think I found out about Hagrid’s. Also, what’s a Fluffy?”

  
Biting her lip, she cursed the clumsiness of the two boys she called best friends. “You aren’t supposed to know any of that stuff.”

  
“Well I do. I’m a Slytherin Granger, nothing gets past me.” Picking the lantern back up he raised it again. The light displaying even the smallest of features of her face Draco felt that fluttery light feeling in his chest. He felt this before at Olivanders when they first met. From anyone else’s perspective they probably looked odd, standing there staring, in the forbidden forest of all places.

  
“Hermione- “Whatever he was going to say he was abruptly cut off by a loud terrified shriek. Snapping them out of it and reminding them where they were. Fang howled in response. “That was Ron.” Hermione’s eyes were wide and in a rush of panic grabbed his hand, following after Fang who guided them through the forest.

  
It wasn’t long before they saw the unmistakable orange of Weasley’s hair contrasting with everything in the forest. “Ron, what happened, why were you screaming?”

  
Weasley looked on the verge of passing out while Potter picked himself off the dirt, a few inches by him was the dead unicorn being closely inspected by Hagrid. A centaur stood to the side talking to him.

  
What in Salazar did they miss?

  
“Hermione it was awful. Harry found the unicorn, and his scar started burning, and there was this hooded creature… thing drinking from the unicorn’s neck, and it saw Harry and tried to attack him, but the centaur came and scared it off.” He was talking a mile a minute Draco had no idea how he was even breathing. He barely took in a word he said. Granger however didn’t share this difficulty and nodded along. Hung on every word.

  
“Goodness. Harry are you alright.” She asked the boy who was still rubbing at his scar.

  
“I’m okay.” He dismissed. Once he stopped his fussing a strange look past his face as he looked at the two of them. His gaze down casted. “Um… why are you two holding hands.” He commented slowly.

  
Jumping apart Draco yanked his hand out her grasp, choosing to self-consciously look to the side. Finding the markings of the tree beside him the most fascinating. He vaguely heard Granger mutter some sort of excuse to them, but he contributed nothing.

  
“Right then.” Hagrid came up behind them. The centaur long gone. “There’s nothing we can do to help the poor guy now. Whatever that was it’s long gone now. Best start getting outta ‘ere. Detentions over.” He declared. Everyone was more than eager to get as far from the forest has possible. Nobody said a single word once they were out of there. Whatever the two boys witnessed clearly shaken them and Granger looked over them in concern.

  
Draco simply didn’t know what to say.

  
He trailed behind the trio as they trekked back up to the castle since there was no need to be near them anymore. While the other two boys marched on Grangers steps slowed slightly and turned to him. “Goodnight Draco.” She whispered secretively before chasing after the pair heading to the Gryffindor tower. He grinned after her.

  
At least one good thing came out of detention.


	6. Six

Ever since the incident in the forest the tension between the trio was tense, almost cold. Once they got to the common room Harry expressed what it was like facing the cloaked figure in the woods. Though Hermione didn’t personally see it for herself from Ron’s pale complexion and Harry’s distant gaze she could tell the situation was more serious and sinister than the potion lessons with Snape. She didn’t know if it was the comfort of the common room or the crack of the fire, but Harry was soon on his feet pacing over the rich red carpet, he was ranting a mile a minute. About the unicorn, about the centaur, the air in the woods and in a rushed breath he uttered: “It was Voldemort.”

  
The name itself made an unwanted shiver race down her spine and from the corner of her eye she could make out Ron stiffen next to her. She heard many stories, many rumours about he who shall not be named. All of them she concluded were too dark to read about. It was like an unspoken rule in the wizarding world to never speak his name, yet here was Harry saying it like a simple spell. The silence felt heavy once again and she forced her tongue to move. “You don’t know that Harry.”

  
“I do. It was him. It was Voldemort.” He said with certainty.

  
“Can you stop saying his name.” Ron pleaded.

  
“I don’t know how to explain it, but I just know it was him. It’s like I can feel it.” He raised his hand briefly tracing over his scar. “Don’t you understand? Everything makes more sense now. Snape doesn’t want the stone for himself, he’s stealing it for Voldemort. And once Voldemort has it, he’ll come back.”

  
Ron shook his head in disbelief. “Stop saying that, stop saying his name.” He hissed this time. “This is ridiculous. He’s dead.” The redhead turned to her for some sort of back up, but she couldn’t find it in herself to do that. 

  
“He’s not dead. There’s no real proof he’s gone it’s just something everybody tells themselves. Deep down people know he’s still alive it’s why nobody dare says his name.” Lowering himself back down on the plush chair Harry clutched the edge. “Once he gets the stone, he’ll… come back.”

  
“If he comes back do you think he’d try to kill you?” Ron voiced slowly.

  
“I think if he had the chance he would have succeeded tonight.”

  
A weak curse past Ron’s mouth and the reality of everything slammed into them all at once. As much as she didn’t want to believe it logically, she couldn’t see any other reason Snape would want the stone. With everything she read about it had all the properties to bring someone back. And with the cloaked figure and the unicorn blood it all made sense. He really was trying to come back. Her eyes locked onto her frigid best friend. She couldn’t imagine how he must be feeling, this powerful wizard murdered his parents after all.

  
With that simple thought she could feel the gears of her mind process. A powerful wizard.

  
“Guys, who is Voldemort the most afraid of? The most powerful wizard in the world.” The pair shared a look of confusion. “Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore is around Harry, you’re safe. As long as Dumbledore is around you can’t be touched.” The muscles in his muscles relaxed a bit ad she was glad she was able to provide a bit of comfort for his mind.

  
Afterwards they separated for bed and after the tense day she had she couldn’t wait to slip into the bedsheets.

  
Removing her cloak, she paused once she realised, she still had Draco’s gloves on. Slipping off the soft grey fabric she folded the inside and saw his name stitched on the inside causing her lips to tug into a smile as she remembered their talk in the forest. She recalled his words, the look of guilt in his eyes, his apology. She had a feeling he wasn’t used to doing that.

  
_Next time I’ll try and do a bit better._

  
She believed him. 

  
With a sigh she placed his gloves on her bedside and curled into bed. The heavy breathing of the other girls in the dorm and soft duvet was enough to tempt her into a deep sleep.

  
~~~

  
Battering. That was the perfect word to describe what the past week had felt like for her. For everyone. It was the week of the exams and it was safe to say everyone was feeling it, especially her. She had been studying nonstop for days, even going as far as the help the boys with their studying too. Providing them with flashcards, forcing them to read book after book, rewrite passages until information sunk in. She had to keep a watchful eye on Ron since he had a tendency to be easily distracted, confiscating his wizarding cards until the week of exams were done. He was less than pleased about it, but she was sure he would thank her at a later date. Though she was confident she knew most of the material already she had to be sure and prepared in case of any surprises. The library was unusually packed due to end of exams stress and though Madam Pince was not surprised by the sudden overflow of students the tightness in her face was enough proof to know this turnout did not thrill her.

  
The disturbing events of the forest as well as the possibility of You Know Who’s attempt to return was at the back of everyone’s mind for the most part. Though there were moments she could sense those thoughts were still troubling Harry by the foggy look in his eyes whenever they were studying. The exams and the occasionally jesters from Fred and George to lighten the stress filled air was enough to snatch him out of those dark thoughts.

  
She had about six books surrounding her as she flicked through a thick book open in front of her. Taking as much as she could in. She heard a small snicker in front of her that she chose to ignore. Knowing exactly who it belonged to, she was determined not to be distracted. With her eyes not leaving the page she reached around for her quill deciding to make a note of what she just read. Frowning when she couldn’t feel where she last left it her gaze snapped up in a glare when she heard another suspicious giggle.

  
The cunning Slytherin before her had his wand lifted aimed right above her head. Grey eyes wide with entertainment. It wasn’t until she looked over the table properly, she realised half her things were missing.

  
She sent him an accusing glare.

  
“Draco what are you doing? Where is half my stuff?”

  
His concentration didn’t waver above her head. Forcing a patient breath, she slowly glanced up and soon found all her missing items. Two books, her pot of ink and of course her quill were floating close to her head in an awkward stack. The pot of ink was inches away from spilling all over her.

  
“I wanted to see how many I could levitate until you noticed.” He mused.

  
She threw the boy a firm look. “Put everything back or I swear I will throw this book at you.” Her threat didn’t faze him much.

  
“If you do that then I’ll lose my focus, and everything will just fall on you.”

  
Without caring of the possibility, she raised the chunky book and he put his hand up in surrender. It wasn’t long until everything was placed on the table again and he set his wand down, slouching back in his seat. “Can you blame me Granger I’m fed up. I can’t take this amount of studying.”

  
“Well that’s too bad. These are our exams Draco; we’re supposed to be taking them seriously.” She felt like she has recited the same speech multiple times to multiple different people. Though Draco didn’t need her help with studying as much as the others he did also need a kick of motivation from time to time. Recently, he has been acting extra nice to her. Helping her quiz herself while studying, opening doors for her, carrying a few of her books. It was clear he was intent on staying on her good side. She couldn’t lie some of his gestures did make her blush.

  
Leaning forward suddenly he swiped the book she was previously reading away from her. His nose scrunched as her eyed it. “I’m pretty sure you know everything you need from The Practical Properties of Potions.” He read out loud, flicking through some of the pages in disinterest. “Honestly, Granger some of the potions in here we’re not meant to learn until next year. You’ve reached the limit of being obsessed.”

  
Hermione shuffled sheepishly in her chair. “You never know what might come up.” She tried to argue. He gave her a look of disbelief before swiftly shutting the book.

  
“I’m doing this for your own good.” He declared. “Let’s do something fun. Something that doesn’t involve our exams. Please.” He pouted. And she smiled at the adorable look on his face and quickly caved in.

  
“Fine. What did you have in mind?”

  
He grinned in triumph. “Let’s play a game.”

  
“A game? What kind.”

  
“Two truths and a lie.” Her interest was piqued, and she cocked her head to the side in confusion. Reading the look on her face he elaborated. “We take turns telling three facts about ourselves while the other person has to guess which one’s the lie.”

  
“Okay that sound fun. I like learning new things about you.” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck at her words before starting.

  
“Okay fact number one. My name is a star constellation.” He eyes widened at such a strong statement and he laughed at her expression. “Fact number two. I can do three loops on a broom. And fact three. I once locked myself in the cellar when I was six and panicked because I believed a goblin lived down there and stole my mothers’ wine.” The last fact made her laugh causing a few students to give her a funny look. After a minute she considered everything he said carefully before choosing. With a confident voice she said her answer. “I think the star constellation is a lie. That’s just too farfetched.”

  
With a smug smile he made an ‘X’ with his arms. “Sorry to break it to you Granger but for the first time ever you are wrong.” She gaped at him. “The lie was I could do three loops on a broom. I can only do one unfortunately, but I plan on practicing over the summer.”

  
“Wait a minute though. Are you really named after a star?”

  
“Yep, apparently it’s some sort of family tradition on my mothers’ side to be named after a star. It also means dragon in Latin. It’s a part of the school’s motto, see.” He pointed at her jumper which had the Hogwarts crest on motto on it and to her surprise he was right, his name was there.

  
How come she’d never noticed it before.

  
“Okay now it’s your turn.” He urged and she had to think for a while to come up with some convincing facts about herself. He waited patiently while she pondered on what to share until she finally had some ideas. “Okay for my first fact. I’m lactose intolerant. Second, I can play four songs on the piano. And finally, my middle name is Emily.” Draco’s face scrunched in confusion once she stated her facts. Narrowing his eyes at her she forced her own gaze to not look away.

  
“The lie is… you’re last name is Emily.” For the second time she gaped at him.

  
“What- How did you know that was a lie.” She spluttered.

  
“You didn’t say the last fact as strongly as the other ones. Plus, I knew you weren’t lactose intolerant. You had ice cream for dessert a few nights ago.”

  
She raised a brow at this. “Oh? I didn’t know you watched me eat.” She teased and his whole face went bright pink.

  
“I do not!” He said too quickly, his voice growing high. “It was just an accidental observation. You just happened to be in view that day.” He helplessly tried to defend himself. Overwhelmed by her teasing and giggles he chucked a crumpled piece of parchment at her to which she dodged easily. Once she calmed down, she gave him an expectant look. “I like this game. You’re turn again.”

  
His eyes shifted away from hers for a minute and the stretch of his smile dropped in an instant. The carelessness drained from his eyes. She felt their bubble of fun pop. “We have to go.” He said suddenly and rushed to pack his things. Curiosity nagged at the back of her head and she turned to see what could have ruined his mood. She felt disheartened once she caught on. A few aisles away was two of Draco’s friends. Blaise and a girl with short black hair, Pansy she believed her name was. They were looking between the bookshelves in search of something. She barely managed to put her quill away before Draco was rushing between the bookshelves. She followed after him.

  
“Draco what are you doing?”

  
“Well we can’t be seen together can we. Imagine what could happen.” A pang of pain hit her chest at his words. He was going back to his guarded defensive self and she didn’t understand why. Didn’t understand what the big deal was. 

  
“Why is this such a big deal, why can’t we just tell our friends about this?” 

  
His head swerved to her abruptly making her falter. He was looking at her like she just said the most ridiculous thing of the century. She couldn’t help but feel insulted. “Are you mad! We can’t do that.”

  
“Why the heck not! What aren’t you telling me Draco?” She argued and she watched him clench his teeth hard. She could tell for a while he was holding something back from her, but she didn’t want to make a big deal about it. Now with his sudden change of attitude it was time to bring it to light.

  
“I swear he’s in here.” The sound of Blaise’s voice made Draco go still. The pair kept themselves hidden behind the large bookshelf. The two Slytherins only a few feet away. “He’s always coming in and out of here.”

  
“I can’t see him anywhere, so he’s probably left already back to the common room. I don’t know why I let you drag me here in the first place let’s just go back.” Pansy said snidely. 

  
“Don’t you think it’s a little odd how he just disappears?”

  
“Well I don’t know. My Draco is a busy boy. Working so hard. Didn’t know you were keeping tabs on him Zabini. Got a little crush.”

  
“Somehow I think I have a better shot than you Parkinson.” He remarked. And Pansy let out an offended whine earning them a glare from Pince. They bickered back and forth for a while before their voices moved further away from them. In a quick motion Draco wrapped his hand around her wrist and pretty much dragged her out the library with him. She allowed him to pull her through the halls, putting as much distance between them and the library before she began resisting. Attempting to tug out of his grip.

  
“Let me go.” She demanded. Digging the heels of her feet into the stone flooring. “You better give me a good explanation as of why you’re being so dramatic right now.”

  
“There’s nothing to explain.” Letting go of her wrist they stopped in the middle of the corridor. “I need to get back to the common room before they get suspicious.”

  
“You are not going anywhere until we talk. You’re not telling me something and I want to know what it is your hiding.” He shuffled awkwardly in front of her but kept his face guarded, void of revealing anything to her. 

  
“Granger it’s just complicated alright. Now I need to go- “

  
“If you even try and walk away right now, I will scream.” She declared stubbornly. 

  
He scoffed. “You’re not going to scream Granger.” Raising her chin in a challenging manner she opening her mouth and released a high-pitched shriek making him bolt forward, his hand clamp around her mouth. He looked at her like she was crazy. “What on earth is wrong with you.” Swiping his hand off her she gazed directly at him. Her brown eyes pleading.

  
“Tell me what your hiding and tell me the truth. Why do you get so shaken at the idea of us being friends and telling everyone else? And don’t say it’s because I’m a Gryffindor and you’re a Slytherin because I know it’s not.” Avoiding her stare, he looked past her shoulder instead in deep contemplation. For a moment she thought he wasn’t going to say anything at all and tried to push more. “Malfoy- “

  
“It’s because you’re a muggleborn.” He finally revealed.

  
Taking in a breath she slowly exhaled to steady herself. “What?” Was all she could say.

  
“You’re a muggleborn.” He repeated timidly. “Both you’re parents are muggles. You’re not like me, pure-blooded. I was raised to look down on people like you because my magic is pure, my blood and background is pure and you’re…” He didn’t finish and she didn’t even want him too.

  
“Do you have any idea how absurd you sound right now.” She said after a beat and he actually had the nerve to look insulted.

  
“What are you talking about. It makes perfect sense when father explains it.”

  
It was her turn to scoff. “Oh, and do you just believe everything daddy tells you. I can’t help that my parents don’t have magic Draco.”

  
“Well the state of your blood is certainly not my fault either!”

  
“THE STATE OF MY BLOOD!” She shrieked hotly. She had never felt so enraged in her life. To know people had an issue with her parents, her blood. And for one of those people to be Draco. It was upsetting. But at the same time, it was like waking up from a deep sleep for the first time. So many things made sense now. Why he was so secretive about their friendship. Why his Slytherin friends gave her disgusted looks between classes and how he never urged them to stop. Why he looked down at the Weasleys, because though they were purebloods, they accepted people like her. “You hate me for my blood.” She felt stupid just saying it out loud.

  
“I don’t hate you.” He was quick to rectify.

  
“You just said you have a problem with ‘people like me’. You think I shouldn’t be here, that I don’t deserve my magic. Therefore, you hate me.”

  
“But I don’t!” Releasing a frustrated sigh, he tugged at his satchel hanging off his shoulder. “Maybe I should, and I’m supposed too but I don’t. You’re nothing like the way father describes muggleborns.”

  
“Unbelievable.” She muttered. Once she’d taken everything in, she stepped around him keeping her head down. She didn’t want him to see her cry.

  
“Where are you going?” She didn’t answer. “Hold on. Granger…” She felt his hand on her shoulder and quickly shrugged it off. The look she gave him made him pause.

  
“Leave me alone. Wouldn’t want anyone to see you hanging around a lowly muggleborn like myself right.” His body tensed and without anymore words left to exchange she left him standing there in the middle of the corridor.

  
Tears escaped her eyes as she sped through the castle. The Gryffindor tower the only place that came to mind to provide her with the comfort and solitude she needed. A few paintings asked if she was okay and the ghosts gave her puzzled looks at her distress, but she couldn’t find it within herself to answer or even care. His hard words were the only thing playing on her mind like a loop.

  
_It’s because you’re a muggleborn._

  
How could he say such things? Like her inferiority was set in stone. 

  
She tried composing herself as best as she could once she past the threshold of the painting to the common room. Wiping at the dryness on her cheeks. Her desire to be alone however was momentarily interrupted by a patch of red hair. “I’ve studied everything I need for tomorrow even Harry can back me up. Can I have my cards back now.” Clearly not assessing her current mood he didn’t hesitate to bombard her so suddenly.

  
“Not now Ronald.” She sniffed. And he finally seemed to have taken the hint. He stepped aside and she rushed straight to her dorms and flopped onto her bed. There she bared her soul into her pillow. Not bothering to check if anyone else was in the room with her.

  
~~~

  
The exam period had finally come to an end and the atmosphere was like everyone was breathing for the first time again. Though she personally found the exams more enjoyable than difficult to do her friends feelings were less mutual. With loosened ties and flushed cheeks, she could tell Harry was the only one who was still burdened with stress. And by his constant rubbing of his forehead it wasn’t the exams on his mind.

  
“It’s burning again isn’t it. The scar.” She voiced and he hissed.

  
“It won’t stop. I think it’s a warning for danger.”

  
“Do you think it’s about…” She wanted to say his name but wasn’t confident enough for it to pass her lips.

  
“Oh, come on do we have to mention this so soon.” Ron whined. “We just finished our exams fifteen minutes ago. We’ll get you some ice, you’ll feel better then.” 

  
Halfway across the grass they were passing by Hagrid’s hut. Said giant was sat on a stool outside playing his flute. Fang lazily laying next to him taking in the sun. He stopped playing and waved at them with his big hand before continuing. They were probably going to visit him after dinner.

  
“Of course.” Harry breathed out suddenly making her turn to him. “Why didn’t I think of it sooner.”

  
“What is it?” Providing no explanation, he dashed across the grass towards Hagrid leaving her and Ron no choice but to chase after him.

  
“Don’t you think it’s a bit weird that what Hagrid wanted more than anything was a dragon. And a guy just shows up suddenly with dragon eggs in his pockets. It’s not just a coincidence.” Once they reached their giant friend, he offered them a kind smile, but Harry wasted no time asking questions. “Hagrid that guy who gave you the dragon egg, what did he look like?”

  
“Not sure really didn’t see ‘is face. Was all hidden under his cloak.”

  
“But the man surely he must of spoke?”

  
Setting his flute down Hagrid ran his fingers through his rugged beard. “Well of course. He asked what kind of animals I looked after, and I told him after Fluffy a dragon won’t be a problem.” He chuckled. And at the mention of the three headed beast Hermione realised Harry’s questions suddenly seemed necessary.

  
“Did he seem interested in Fluffy?” Harry continued slowly.

  
“Well of course he had an interest in Fluffy. He’s a three headed dog. But I told ‘im I said, the trick with any great beast is to know exactly how to calm ‘im down. Take Fluffy for example, play ‘im a bit of music and he’s off to sleep.” He said casually before realising his mistake. They all exchanged frightened looks once realisation struck. And before Hagrid could stop them, they took off running again towards the castle.

  
They didn’t know where Dumbledore's office was so instead they rushed to the next logical person they could think of. Bursting through McGonagall’s office doors she jumped. The look of outrage and shock slapped on her face. “We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore immediately.” Harry demanded urgently. McGonagall blinked at the three of them owlishly, slightly adjusting her speckled glasses she replied calmly. “I’m afraid Dumbledore isn’t present at the moment. He received an important owl from the Ministry and had to leave at once.”

  
“He’s gone?” Hermione squeaked.

  
“I’m sure I can deliver him a message for the three of you once he gets back.” But Harry shook his head rapidly.

  
“But this is important. This is about the Philosophers stone.” The same look of shock was back on her face and Hermione was worried they were about to get the lecture of a lifetime. “Someone is going to try and steal it.”

  
After a while McGonagall found her voice at last. “I have no idea how you three found out about the stone, but I assure you it’s highly secured. Now I suggest you return to your dormitories. Quietly.” She said the last word firmly leaving them feeling dejected.

  
What were they going to do now?

  
“It’s happening tonight. With Dumbledore gone Snape has the perfect opportunity to steal the stone. I can’t sit around knowing there’s a chance Voldemort could come back, I have to stop him. I’m going down there tonight.” He declared with finality.

  
“No mate, we’re coming with you too.” Ron said placing his arm around his best friend.

  
“I couldn’t ask you guys to do that.”

  
“We know, we’re offering. We’re in this together Harry. No way you’re doing this alone.” Showing her support, she squeezed into their hug. And Harry’s face stretched wide. Eyes shining with gratitude.

  
“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me If I was following the books or the movies and to avoid any confusion I am in fact following the films. In a few chapters there might be parts or phrases from the books but I mostly add them in the help the story. But 90% of this is based of the films because to be honest I've only read the first two books. (I know I'm a disappointment).
> 
> The next chapter will be the last chapter for First year which has surprised me how much I've really gone through, I expected it to be a bit longer. Around 10 chapters. Either way I'm still happy with how this story has gone so far and I'm happy to see others enjoying it too.


	7. Seven

The peaceful serenity of the Slytherin common room was rudely interrupted by the young Malfoy, all activity was halted, and many eyes were on him as he stomped his way through the common room and up the stairs to his dorms. If he had the magical capabilities, he would have a dark cloud hover above is head, just to showcase his sour mood even more. Slamming open the door to his room Draco ripped his satchel off his shoulders and flung it carelessly somewhere in the room. In his heated anger he kicked at his trunk that lay positioned under his bed, instantly regretting it he groaned at the sharp stabbing pain that throbbed his toes.

  
After what happened in the library and his argument with Granger, he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. With Granger making it abundantly clear she wanted to be as far from him as possible heading straight towards the Gryffindor tower he marched his way to his common room as well.

  
He had no idea how things took such a bad turn so fast between them. Especially after they just patched things up from their last argument. Somehow this one felt worse. flopping down at the end of his bed he allowed himself to sulk. She wanted an honest answer from him, and he gave her that. It wasn’t his fault she couldn’t handle it; wasn’t his fault she was a muggleborn and they couldn’t be seen together. If there was one thing, he was always sure of it was his parents was always right.

  
But how was any of this going to mend their relationship this time. She already claimed his views were absurd which was downright offending in his case. After all, he’s lived and seen much more of the wizarding world than her, so why must she take everything he says to heart and dismiss him so quickly. 

  
There was a light rhythmic knock at the door that startled him, and he glanced over his shoulder. With half his body sticking out Theodore scanned the small mess in the room before his gaze landed on the sulking blonde. “Looks like you’re having a right jolly time in here.” He said sarcastically.

  
“Oh, get lost.” Draco snapped and turned away from him.

  
“Not very friendly.” Ignoring his friends rude request Theo slaughtered into the room anyway moving to his side of the room. No other words were exchanged for a while as he clicked open his trunk and rummaged inside. Draco felt his irritation flare more since his time to mope was put on pause. “By the way.” Theo said over his shoulder. “Zabini has been running around like that nearly neckless ghost looking for you.”

  
“I’m aware. Frankly, I’m not in the mood for his unnecessary pestering. Whatever he wants he can wait.” The mention of his closest friend encouraged a few other questions to form in his head. Blaise’s hurried attempt to catch him at the library flashed in his mind again. Did that mean he knew about him and Granger meeting all year? By the way he was acting he already seemed suspicious by the way he talked about him with Pansy. Draco made a mental note to find out what his best friend might know as discreetly as he could later on. He didn’t want to panic too soon. “I’m guessing it’s not the exams that’s put you in a bad mood since they’re almost done.” Theo voiced again pulling him out of his mental turmoil. He didn’t know why the Slytherin was making such an effort to have a conversation with him, Theo was hardly the chatty type, but Draco was too preoccupied to read into it. “Pretty crazy, how fast the year is nearly over. Everyone going home soon.” There was this cloudy faraway look in his eyes when he said that.

  
“Not thrilled to spend the summer with your family. Draco grumbled and Theo snorted in response like there was an underlining hidden joke he missed.

  
“Seeing my mothers’ tombstone in the yard isn’t exactly something thrilling to look forward too.” In an instant Draco felt this unnerving sense of guilt hit the pit of his stomach. He had the sudden urge to apologies before Theo stopped him with his hand. “It’s fine I didn’t expect you to know. Probably shouldn’t have said it so casually.” Draco just nodded. There was an awkward beat, standing up suddenly Theo must have found what he was rummaging for and pulled out a pot of ink from his trunk before snapping the latch shut. “Those two knuckleheads, Crabbe and Goyle were going to come up here after you came in, but I told them to go away. Figured you wouldn’t want to deal with their stupidity yet.”

  
“Thanks.” He mumbled and Theo went for the door. He didn’t know if it was because Theo didn’t pry to ask why he was in a sour mood or because he shared something personal with him, but Draco felt the need to confined in someone. He was only a few steps away from the door until Draco reluctantly voiced what was on his mind. “I uh… had a disagreement with someone.”

  
Theo seemed to consider his words for a moment before leaning against a random bed post. “About?”

  
“A difference of opinion I suppose. They didn’t like what I had to say and got mad about it and stormed off. Apparently, they thought I was being ridiculous.” He made sure to word everything carefully, not to expose the identity of who he was talking about. It was bad enough Blaise was on his back he didn’t need anyone else catching on.

  
“I’m going to be completely honest with you about something.” Draco looked up at his friend expectantly, awaiting his words. “You can come across a real arsehole a lot of the time. Pardon my language.” He frowned. Those were not the words he was expecting. He expected something along the lines of support, how no matter what it was his actions and words were justifiable, because he was a Malfoy, he was a pureblood. That was always how everyone else told him things. “That is not true.”

  
Theo raised a brow in disbelief. “Oh, really so you don’t think you may have possibly said something remotely insensitive and harsh.” Draco went to defend himself but was soon left with empty words. The quiver of Granger’s lip and the wetness in her sad eyes played in the forefront of his mind and he groaned out loud, rubbing his face as an attempt to erase the painful image. Now that he thought about it, he probably wouldn’t have liked to be spoken too like that either. Now he was really confused. “Why do I have to say sorry. I apologised last time.”

  
Theo whistled. “This person must be really special if they got you to actually apologies for stuff. No chance you want to share who this person is?”

  
“Shut up Nott. It’s none of your business.” He snarked. Unfazed by his snappiness Theo grinned anyway. Draco was pretty sure Theo only smiled around him.

  
“Fine keep your secrets.” He shrugged carelessly. “For the record you look absolutely pitiful pouting in here.”

  
“I was not pouting.”

  
“Nevertheless, you look like an absolute sad case. I was going to study but if you’re done feeling sorry for yourself, fancy a game of chess?” He fiddled with the pot of ink in his hands like it was the most fascinating thing in the world and Draco felt himself smirk at his friend’s awkward attempt at being social. “Turning soft on me Nott.”

  
Theo frowned before letting out a grunt. “Take the offer or leave it Malfoy I have better things to do.” And with that he marched out the room with his head held high, leaving Draco no room to say anything else. Though he was still irritated with Granger he kept his conversation with Theodore in mind.

  
_Apologise again! Why must I always apologise._

  
Raising himself off the bed he followed after Theo downstairs, prepared to beat the boy at his own game.

  
~~~

  
He felt the mutual wave of relief once exams were finally over. Confident that his grades would please his parents he didn’t dwell on them for very long once it was over. Choosing to spend as much of his free time to relax and do virtually nothing. The next couple of days were spent roaming around the castle and spending time in the common room with everyone. Free of classes and any crushing authority they could do whatever they liked. All he was looking forward to now was going back home, his mother was probably excited to hear every tiny detail of his first year. Him and Blaise had already made plans to spend time together over the summer, both determined to practice for quidditch next year.

  
Thankfully, it appeared his wary friend has no clue of his secret meetings in the library with Granger this year. “I just thought you disappearing all the time was weird is all.” Was what he said with a careless shrug. And with his mind eased he let the matter go.

  
As for Granger herself he’d barely seen her since they’re last interaction. With the exams and the tension between them so thick she wasn’t even sparing him a glance. He hasn’t bothered going back to the library to check knowing full well she was actively avoiding any chance of being caught alone with him. Ultimately, he felt disheartened by it all. He wasn’t sure how to go about things after his talk with Theo and in the end he decided to do nothing. Perhaps it was wise for things to end here, maybe they were never supposed to be friends at all, and they were both just being naïve. He knew this from the start they were just so different. She was a muggleborn for Merlin’s sake!

  
He was ready to accept it and move on. Never to care or think about Granger ever again and live out the rest of his years how he was supposed to. 

  
That was until he woke up the next morning. There was a weird buzz about the castle. Even before he got to the Great Hall for breakfast it was like everyone he passed was immersed in deep conversation. The main name he picked up on was of course Harry Potter and that alone made him roll his eyes, his chipper morning mood dampened only slightly. Of course, Potter had gone and gotten himself involved in something. He strode into the hall half expecting a mass of students to surround the famous Potter and praise him for something he could only guess to be idiotic. But to his mild surprise Potter wasn’t being adored by anyone, in fact he wasn’t even there. Instead there were a few Gryffindors huddled around Longbottom which that in itself was strange. He barely managed to pour himself a glass of orange juice before Pansy pounced on him. “Draco! Oh, Salazar have you heard? So much happened last night with Potter and his little ragged friends. He- “

  
“It’s too early for this Pansy.” He cut her off managing a short gulp of his drink. He started surveying what was for breakfast before plucking a slice of toast. “Can’t you tell me later.”

  
She shook her head rapidly, tugging on the sleeve of his robes some jam he started spreading on his toast landed on his lap. He clenched his fist tightly. “It can’t wait Draco everyone is already talking about it. Last night Potter and his friends snuck out of the dorms and stopped Professor Quirrell from stealing the Philosopher’s stone.”

  
His previous rage vanished for a moment as he tried to take in her rushed words. “The what.”

  
“Yes, the stone. I had no idea Dumbledore was keeping something like that here. Of course, Theo had to tell me what it actually is and let me tell you it’s very powerful.”

  
Draco could practically feel the cells in his brain working and he looked back on previous conversations with Granger. When she was desperately searching through books for something in particular, the hushed conversation between Potter and Weasley he picked up on, how weird everyone was acting in the forest during detention. Suddenly it was like a timer ticked in his head. For the first time ever, Pansy had his rapid attention. “Pansy what happened. Where’s Potter?”

  
“He’s in the hospital wing.” She said excitedly. “So is Weasley they got hurt pretty bad and Quirrell is missing too. I bet he ran away after being caught stealing, probably didn’t want to find out what would happen to him once Dumbledore caught him. Do you think he’ll be sent to Azkaban?” But Draco didn’t really care about all that at the moment. The main thing on his mind was…

  
“What about Granger? Is she in the hospital too?” He tried to sound casual but even he could hear some desperation leak from his voice. Pansy didn’t seem to pick up on it and waved him off. “Oh, that filthy muggleborn is fine. Everyone’s been following her around all morning trying to find out as much as they can. She’s probably hiding right now.”

  
With his appetite long gone he removed himself from the table. Ignoring Pansy’s shouts, he marched out of the hall. He didn’t know where to look first it was common knowledge Granger pretty much lived in the library so it would be a waste of time to check there. He spent Merlin knows aimlessly wandering parts of the castle. Even asking the paintings if they’ve seen her. He was close to just going to the Gryffindor tower and ask for her there until he spotted a trail of students following after something. His curiosity getting the better of him he followed after the crowd. The closer he got the more he could make out the mash of questions being bombarded.

  
“Is Quirrell dead?”

  
“Did you guys have to fight a dragon or something?”

  
“Did you see the stone? What did it look like?”

  
“Come on Granger tell us something.” 

  
At the mention of the young Gryffindor Draco forced himself through. Pushing and shoving everyone in his way he put the hood of his robes over his head. Once he got to the front there was Granger, practically drowning in all this attention. Her eyes were wide and worrying as she tried to take in all these questions. Without hesitating any longer, he stalked into her space, she didn’t seem to notice him until he grabbed her hand, dragging her away from the irritating mob that chased after them.

  
With quick last-minute thinking he rounded a corner and yanked open the door to a broom cupboard, essentially shoving her inside before following in. pulling out his wand, he locked the door with a quick spell (Thankful that Granger recommended that book of standard spells to him at the start of the year) and waited. It was dark and the only sound was their heavy breathing that they both held once they heard many voices pass by the door.

  
Squinting in the darkness in front of him he could only just about make out her outline before dim candles from the back suddenly lit up the small room. Brushing off his hood he couldn’t tell if she was pleased to see him or not, her face revealing nothing.

  
“Hi.” He uttered pathetically. He’d never felt so stupid in his life. “I’ve been looking for you.” She didn’t look hurt. Apart from the small cut above her brow she looked fine. She furrowed her brows together and looked away from him, defiantly crossing her arms. “I guess you want to ask me a bunch of questions too. For the record there was no dragon.”

  
He shook his head and let out a weak laugh. “No, I wanted to know if you were okay. I heard Potter and Weasley were in the hospital so…” The sore reminder that both her closet friends were in hospital made her bristle. “I’m surprised you even care, considering I don’t fit your usual standards.” Draco sighed. Their argument before was still a massive bump in their relationship.

  
“We should probably talk about that.”

  
“What’s there to talk about.” She replied coldly. “You insulted my family and made it known how you feel about where I come from.”

  
“Look I know what I said must have been a bit… harsh.”

  
“A bit?” She raised a brow at him.

  
“Okay very harsh. But it’s very complicated and if you just let me explain maybe you’ll understand.” She scoffed and shook her head. Draco raised his hand again, extending it to her as an invitation. “Come on Hermione.” He gave his best pleading gaze. “I did also kind of save you back there so…”

  
After a long tight silence, she mutely took his hand, her grip light. He grinned. Checking to see if anyone was still around, he lead her out the cupboard.

  
The grounds were quiet. Everyone was most likely still gossiping in the great hall. The morning sun shined bright and ready for the day, signs of the early summer on full display. The giant octopus splashed playful in the black lake and there a wisp of smoke coming from Hagrid’s hut from a distance away. The pair sat at the edge of the lake, both leaning comfortable against the thick trunk of the tree. Neither said anything for a long while, both stuck in their own heads. Though he did have some questions on what happened last night he figured they talk about more pressing things first. 

  
Draco coughed gaining her attention again. “About what I said before I guess I didn’t expect you to be so upset. At home with my parents it’s always been normal to think that way about muggles and muggleborns, just about anyone that doesn’t fit our pureblood standards really. It’s how me and my friends were raised. But then saying it out loud and seeing your reaction… I don’t know it felt different.” He risked a glance at her seeing if she was still paying attention. She seemed to be listening to every word he’s said so far. “What I’m trying to say is I’m sorry for the way I sounded. I don’t hate you and I don’t want you to think I do.”

  
“You really hurt me Draco.”

  
He grimaced. “I know.”

  
“But I suppose I understand what you’re saying.” She shuffled a little closer to him. Their hands brushing together against the grass. Something in his stomach fluttered at that. “What do you think would happen if everyone did find out we were friends?” Draco shivered at all the possibilities. 

  
“Well my parents would probably yell a lot. Maybe even disown me.” He said with all seriousness making her eyes widen a fraction. “My father would probably burn Hogwarts to the ground. As for my friends they would stop talking to me, probably start hexing and terrorise you throughout the school years. And I highly doubt your Gryffindor buddies would be particularly pleased. I’d be branded as a blood traitor and a disgrace to my family name. Mother would have a heart attack.”

  
“Oh.” Was all she said. A solemn look passed her delicate face. “I guess we really can’t be friends then. I wouldn’t want you to go through all that because of me.”

  
Draco frowned deeply to himself. Amazed that this girl was willing to stop being friends with him for his own benefit. An unfamiliar warmth spread through him that he couldn’t describe. It was possibly the most selfless thing anyone has ever said to him. “I never said that.” He said casually, picking at the grass under him. “I still want us to be friends. Just nobody will know about it.”

  
“You’d make that risk just to be friends with me?” She said in bewilderment.

  
He shrugged, the answer coming to him so easily it was almost scary. “Yeah.” There was a weird energy surrounding them as they stared at each other. It was almost similar to the one he felt back at Olivanders, when they first met. He suddenly felt very flustered. Undoing the top button of his shirt he changed the subject. “So, the Philosophers Stone huh. I want to hear all about this.” The bushy haired Gryffindor groaned before diving into the dramatic events of last night.

  
She mentioned the three headed dog, the devil’s snare that she brilliantly got them out of, Potter chasing after a key on a broom, the giant very realistic very dangerous game of chess Weasley played. “…And after that I don’t know what happened to Harry. I had to take Ron the hospital wing. And it turned out to be Quirrell down there not Snape.” She mentioned sheepishly and he grinned.

  
“Told you Snape wasn’t up to something.” He teased. They moved away from the tree and started skipping rocks. “He’s just a grumpy teacher with greasy hair, not a criminal mastermind. What would he want with something like that anyway?”

  
“Well originally Harry thought he would give it too…” She faltered. Pausing with a rock in hand. “…Somebody else. But obviously we were wrong.” Tossing the stone at the lake it sunk instantly. “Hopefully, the boys wake up soon.”

  
“I’m sure they will. Look how many times I’ve tried getting rid of Potter and he’s still somehow hanging around.” She gasped, lightly chucking rocks in his direction. “I’m just being honest.” He laughed. 

  
“This is not how I pictured ending my first year. Hopefully, next year will be a bit more normal. What are planning to do over the summer?”

  
“Me and Blaise are going to train all summer and try out for quidditch next year. By next year I’ll be Slytherins most praised player.” She rolled her eyes at his cocky attitude but smiled, nonetheless. Fiddling with his hands he suddenly felt very shy. “Would you come to my games next year?”

  
“Maybe. It might look a bit odd a Gryffindor going to every Slytherin game. What would people think.” She said jokingly.

  
He smirked. “I’m sure you’ll find a way Granger.”

  
Giving up on skipping rocks completely she sat back and watched him instead. “All I’m going to hear the next year is quidditch with you boys.” She sighed. “Shame we won’t see each other over the summer. I’ll be seeing Harry and Ron.”

  
Draco felt a tingle of jealousy hit him. He didn’t like that Potter and Weasley had Granger all to themselves for that amount of time. “I mean we could still talk. We could send letters to each other. But only if you want to, I was just suggesting it really.” He was rambling like an idiot and he knew it, but she still offered him a soft smile. Freckles raising on her cheeks. “I would like that Draco.”

  
“Great! Just write your address down and give it to me later. My owl will find you.” She nodded and they fell into a more comfortable silence. Draco had something extra to look forward to over the summer.

  
~~~

  
The Great hall was packed for the final gathering of the year. The moment to reveal who won the house cup had finally come and everyone was waiting anxiously. Though Draco was already pretty confident with the results. Unsurprisingly to him Potter and Weasley did in fact survive their injuries. Though him and the rest of the Slytherins were delighted to see them brandishing black eyes and bruises. 

  
The majority of the hall was quiet as Dumbledore announced the scores of the houses, clapping whenever a house got mentioned but Draco only cared to hear about one house. “And so, scoring the most points winning first place once again… Slytherin.” His table rejoiced while all the others groaned, slowly clapping at they’re victory. The banners above their heads changed to they’re standard green with the snake emblem printed on. Whether Snape was proud or not it didn’t show on his face, but he still clapped enthusiastically. Glancing over at the Gryffindor table he couldn’t help but give Potter a smug smile as he glared at them. Granger shaking her head next to him.

  
“Yes, yes well done Slytherin, but I believe I have my own last-minute points to award.” The Slytherins cheers started to fade and everyone started to murmur in confusion. “To Miss Hermione Granger. With remarkable use of intellect when others were in grave peril. 50 points.” The hall erupted with applause and the girl suddenly showered in attention blushed. From under the table Draco lightly clapped for her as well. “Second, to Mr Ronald Weasley. For the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years. 50 points.” It didn’t take long for Draco to calculate what was suddenly going on and him and Blaise shared an irritated knowing look. “And third. To Mr Harry Potter. For pure love and outstanding courage. 60 points.” At this point Draco was baffled. Surely this was a form of cheating. In front of him Crabbe and Goyle were dumbly trying to count up the points. “I think we’ve still won.” Crabbe’s face was scrunched in confusion.

  
The hall was suddenly in whispers about how the two houses were tied. But apparently the old wizard still wasn’t done yet. “And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies but a great deal more to stand up to friends. I award 10 points to Mr Neville Longbottom.”

  
“What a load of- “Blaise started but was drowned out by everyone’s roars of delight. With a quick clap of his hands the green banners vanished and were replaced with rich red ones, a lion emblem printed on the front. “Gryffindor wins the house cup!” Dumbledore announced. Everyone apart from the Slytherins rose from their seats throwing their caps in the air. Not in the mood to join the rest of the school’s celebrations him as well as all the other Slytherins set their caps down on the table. Everyone feeling cheated. Clearly enraged the most Blaise started ranting. “It’s pretty obvious they’re not even going to try and be subtle with their favouritism. I bet if saint Potter got put in Slytherin It would have been a different story. Right Draco.” 

  
Though he felt like their victory was snatched away unfairly and the clear favouritism towards Potter did annoy him greatly, some of that annoyance was numbed down as he watch a rain of hats fall around Granger. Beaming her brightest smile, they locked eyes and she gave him her own smug smile. Not that he would ever admit it out loud, but he supposed he did kind of deserve that. The ends of his lips threatened to twitch up. “Right Blaise. Bloody Gryffindors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the first year done and dusted. I enjoyed writing this. Even though Draco and Hermione are the main relationship focus for the story I really wanted to capture and set a solid foundation for their other relationships too. Over the course of the story, year by year you guys will see how Hermione's relationships grow and form as she gets older as well as the dynamic Draco has with his friends and family too.
> 
> If you've read the books or seen the films then you can already guess second year will put Draco and Hermione to the limits!!
> 
> The next chapter will alternate between Draco and Hermione during the summer before second year really begins.


	8. Second Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys didn't think I forgot about ya.  
> I like to make my chapters during the summer long and fulfilling so I've changed and redone this chapter so many times. But it's finally hear and I hope you're all prepared for a rollercoaster this year.

Second year

  
“Honey! Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes.” Her mother’s soft voice called out to her from the bottom of the stairs. She could practically smell the roast chicken waft into her bedroom. “Okay mum.” Hermione called back and closed her book setting it down on her desk. Blowing her bangs out of her eyes a light tap from her window caught her attention and she grinned when she saw a familiar dark grey owl she’d been accustomed to this past summer. His eyes were wide and dark as he waited patiently outside her window. Without hesitating she opened the window and he dropped the letter from his talons onto her desk. “Hello Alfred.” She ran her fingers through his soft feathers, and he keened at the attention.

  
Without removing her hand, she opened her letter. Scanning through the green ink and neat smooth handwriting on the parchment.

  
_Hermione_

  
_Mother got me the new Nimbus 2001 for next year, it’s the fastest model yet way faster than Potters if I do say so myself. Anyway, Alfred pecked me yesterday and I think it’s entirely you fault Granger. Ever since you were adamant to give him a name, he’s been acting so entitled. Bloody bird._   
_How are you doing? I suppose you’re extra excited to go back to school in a few weeks. Been studying all summer I bet. Only you could find studying during your free time as a form of entertainment._

  
_Are you still upset with Potter for not writing to you over the holidays? I’d say that it’s a shame, but I would be lying to you if I said I didn’t find it a bit amusing._

  
_Hope you are well._

  
_Draco_

  
She rolled her eyes at his typical jabs towards Harry. It was true she was worried about Harry. Herself and Ron sent so many letters to Harry but neither received one back. They suspected Harry’s horrid aunt and uncle the Dursley’s have something to do with it.

  
Pulling out a piece of parchment Hermione dipped her quill into the ink and wrote her reply.

_Draco_

  
_I am doing very well thank you. I told you I’m not upset with Harry I’m worried, he still hasn’t replied but I suspect it’s not really his fault. I think Alfred has every right to be proud. I can’t believe your family don’t name your owls you have so many and I’m sure you provoked him in some way to be pecked Draco._

  
_A new broom? Are you still practicing for try-outs next year? No matter how hard you practice and what broom you get Gryffindor will always win no matter what. Especially with Harry still on the team. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with studying over the summer but I do other things too for fun. Mum and I have been doing a lot of baking. Dad’s getting tired of all the mess though so we might have to stop._

  
_Can’t wait to see you at school._

  
_Hermione xx_

  
Satisfied with her letter she slipped it into an envelope and handed it to Alfred who took it graciously. With a final hoot he took off into the sky.

  
The two have been talking nonstop over the summer, she sent more letters to him than she did to Ron. Mostly because the red head found constantly writing letters all the time ‘boring’. But she didn’t mind.

  
Her dad was not all to please to discover his daughter befriended only boys, but her mum was still happy, nevertheless. Though she enjoyed sharing every detail of her first year of Hogwarts she quickly learned that there were some things she shouldn’t disclose with her parents and keep her two worlds separate. Revealing she did in fact discover a dangerous secret artefact protected by the school ensuring a dark dangerous powerful wizard was after it in order to bring himself back to a full life, while dodging a three headed dog, almost being suffocated by vines and a deadly game of wizards chess. And said wizard had a vengeful agenda to kill her best friend. She did not see that going down well. In fact, she was almost certain they would pull her out of school in an instant and she didn’t want that.

  
So, she didn’t mention it. But since Hogwarts was a magical place and her parents were muggles there were still lots to share. Her mum still couldn’t wrap her head around ghosts wandering freely around the castle. And her dad did find Quidditch and the idea of potions fascinating.

  
Skipping down the stairs she greeted her parents with a smile before sliding into her chair at the table. “Was that another owl dear?” Her mother asked, settling her daughters’ plate in front of her. The young girl thanked her politely before answering. “Yes. Draco was telling me about his new broom. He wants to join the Quidditch team next year.” From across the table her father grunted earning an eyeroll from his wife. “Oh, hush William. I think he’s a lovely young boy wanting to talk to our daughter.” Hermione smirked to herself. Lovely isn’t exactly the word best used to describe Draco Malfoy.

  
Mr Granger gave his wife a pointed look. “They talk everyday Jean. Draco? Is that the one with the glasses and scar?”

  
“No dad that’s Harry. Draco’s the one in Slytherin.” He grunted again before muttering something about her spending time with too many boys. The conversation soon changed about work and Hermione half listened while taking a bite out of her chicken.

  
~~~

  
His forehead shined with a thin line of sweat as the heat of the sun beat down on him, Draco zipped through the air on his new broom. Feeling the smooth and sturdy wood of his broom with he added effect of the gush of wind against him was enough to make him smile. He was more than confident that he was going to make the team, he’d been practising almost every day. Potter had absolutely nothing on him. A small distant voice called for him and he lowered himself closer to the ground. Grinning smugly at Blaise who laid stretched out on the grass. “Almost didn’t hear you mate. They weren’t kidding when they said this was the fastest broom yet.”

  
Rolling his eyes Blaise laughed sarcastically. “Aren’t you a smug show off Draco. You’re still crap compared to me.” He shot back before sitting up. “Your mothers been asking for you.” Not too far from them was his mother wandering and tending to their garden. Her long black robe dragged behind her while one of the small house elves followed after her, carrying gardening tools. Completely landing on the ground Draco dismounted before handing his broom to Blaise. “Try not to break it Blaise. It might be too much for you to handle.” His friend glared at him but hastily snatched the broom out his hands. “Do I look like Crabbe or Goyle to you?” Without missing a beat, he kicked off from the ground and whizzed up into the air. Laughing with glee.

  
Stuffing his hands in his pockets he strode purposely across the grass towards his mother.

  
The past summer Draco had been feeling an array of emotions which was very uncommon for him. Once his first year was finished his mother was there in an instant waiting to hear everything. To her even the smallest of details were important. This sort of attention was not unusual for him. Being showered with attention and praise was something he basked in regularly. He loved being back home, he loved not having to worry about schoolwork and he missed his parents dearly. The problem he’s been feeling lately had a lot to do with his father. Or at least the way he’s been acting. Don’t get him wrong he respected his father and he knew how much of a busy man he was, but once he came back from school, he’d been asking many questions, questions to do with Potter.

  
This irritated him greatly. At school all anyone ever did was gush about the great Potter and now he had to endure the same punishment at home. And once he mentioned the Philosophers stone being at Hogwarts that only encouraged him to ask more questions. It was strange. He didn’t know what to make of it, but he didn’t dare question it.

  
Approaching his mother more closely she gave him a light smile before whipping out a handkerchief. Gripping his chin firmly she wiped at his forehead. “If you keep pushing yourself Draco you’re going to pass out. Do you feel dehydrated?”

  
“Mother I’m fine!” Desperately trying to pull out of her mother’s death grip he rubbed his jaw. Since he’d been back, she’d been a lot touchier. “Blaise said you asked for me?”

  
“Yes, your father wants to see you at his study. He has a guest in there so please be polite.” Draco scoffed. He’s father has been spending a lot of time in his study as well. A dark moving spot in the sky caught his attention and he smiled when he saw Alfred fly straight towards his bedroom window. He already knew who that was. “Who have you been talking to?” His mother asked.

  
He shrugged. “Just friends.”

  
“Ahh friends.” In an attempt to hide her face, he saw a secretive smile spread across her face. “Must be a very important friend. Your face changes anytime you see that owl.” He scoffed again.

  
“That’s ridiculous.”

  
“Oh, relax dear I’m only teasing.” Snapping her fingers at the tiny elf it jumped in surprise before passing the watering can to its owner. The garden looked healthy as it bloomed, the strong scent of lavender was enough to make him cringe, but his mother wasn’t fazed as she bent down. “Why gardening? Surely the house elves could do this for you mother this is practically labour.”

  
“I was recommended to me to take up a hobby while you’re away. Helps to keep me busy and my mind occupied. You won’t believe how boring it gets around here when you’re not around.” Handing the can back to the elf she moved on and Draco trailed after her. “Do you have everything ready for school?”

  
“Mostly. I’m running out of parchment and my shoes are getting a little tight.”

  
She hummed. “I’m not surprised with all the letters you’ve been sending. You can accompany your father on the weekend. He mentioned needing to get something near Diagon Ally.” Draco chose to ignore the comment on his letters but agreed, nonetheless. “How do you feel about your studies next year?"

  
He shrugged again his fingers fluttering over the petals of his mother’s flowers. “Fine I suppose I didn’t find anything too hard. The library is always overcrowded though and I hated that.”

  
Narcissa hummed thoughtfully, a hesitant look passed her eyes before she spoke again. “You know while I was at Hogwarts, I used to hate the library too. Everyone in the way it was chaos. But me and my sister found this room one day and we spent a lot of time there together. Studying, talking, taking a break from those overbearing Gryffindors.” For a moment she zoned off into the distance almost like she was reliving a memory. “I’ll tell you more about it later.”

  
Draco snorted. “I can’t imagine auntie Bex eager to spend her free time studying.”

  
“No, studying was never her thing during school. It was always me and my other sister.” Draco frowned in puzzlement. Her mother had another sister. Since when?

  
Before he could feed into his growing curiosity there was a sudden sharp snap behind him. Another skinny elf appeared, it’s rags hanging off his body. His big eyes widened even more once it spotted him. “Master Draco.” It bowed. “You’re father wants to see you at once.” It was a jittery mess which could only mean father was getting impatient. With a quick nod to his mother he moved closer to the elf and felt its slender fingers hold the ends of his shorts. 

  
He felt like he would never get used to the feeling of teleportation. The ins and outs of his body felt as though someone was twisting him. Stretching his limbs till they burned. No enduring the cool breeze from outside he landed on marble flooring. Hunched over he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

  
He was going to be sick for sure.

  
“My apologies Master Draco. Dobby was only following orders.” But Draco waved off the elves babbling. Forcing himself to pull it together.

  
“I’m fine. Just go fetch me some water or something.” 

  
“Of course. Dobby will get that for you.” And in a snap the elf was gone. 

  
He could see the light of his fathers’ study at the other end of the hall. With steady steps Draco felt his nausea disappear instead replaced with something else entire. He was never allowed inside the study not on his own anyway. For his father to ask for him like this made him tense. The door was slightly ajar and from what he could see the usual dark study was basked in a warm glow of a bright flame. He was close enough to hear voices.

  
“You’re cocky attitude will get you killed one day Lucius. It’s just a book.” A voice he wasn’t familiar with scoffed in amusement. The words were slightly incoherent it understand plainly. The atmosphere in the room felt a lot more sinister.

  
“It’s not just a book.” He heard his father hiss back. “It is the brilliant way to put things in order. Maybe even bring **him** back.”

  
“Absolute bollocks. It’s been years Malfoy we’ve tried everything. We even listened to your sad delusions that the Potter child could be next to lead us. And after the things I’ve heard about last year you were very much off the mark.” The mention of Potter made him frown more. The conversation turning more and more bizarre to him. Nobody talked for a while and he felt like he was holding his breath. There was a shift of movement and then-

  
“Ears dropping is quite rude Draco, surely I’ve taught you better manners than that.” His spine snapped up. He had been caught. With great hesitation he slowly pulled the door wider, peering inside with uncharacteristic shyness. His father leaned against his desk looking far from impressed while the other man twisted in his seat to get a good look at him. He had a nasty smirk on his face, dark messy unruly hair, Draco had never seen him before in his life yet there was something so familiar about him. “Come Draco.” His father gestured for him. The calmness in his voice sounded false and forced. Most likely because they had a guest.

  
Now in the centre of the room Draco could see everything more properly now. The strange man kept staring at him it made his jaw clench. Sensing his discomfort Lucius decided to introduce them. “Draco this is Nott. I’m sure you know his son from school.” Draco felt a puzzle in the back of his mind slide together the more he looked at him. The resemblance was there alright.

  
“Draco my boy. You look exactly like your father.” Standing from his seat he went to shake the young Malfoy’s hand. His body swayed a little and when he bent down to shake his hand Draco could smell a strong gust of firewhisky.

  
He forced himself not the cringe at the overpowering smell.

  
“Pleasure. Theo is a good friend of mine. He works hard.”

  
Instead of puffing his chest in pride at the mention of his son and his hard work Mr Nott rolled his eyes instead. “My boy is always locking himself away reading those blasted books. It takes a lot to whip him into shape. Try and get him out his shell a bit.” The way he phrased that made the unpleasant feel in his stomach come back. There was a sick glint in his eye.

  
“Yes, sit down Nott. I brought Draco in here to enlighten us on a few things from last year at Hogwarts.”

  
“What sort of things father?”

  
“The little mishaps that happened last year, I’ve heard whispers about Dumbledore and… Potter.”

  
Of course, he wanted to know all about Potter. It was always Potter.

  
He shared all he could about what he knew about last year. He noticed his father taken interest in Quirrell’s sudden disappearance. “How could the boy befriend the Weasleys.” Lucius said in disgust. Interjecting for the sixth time. “cockroaches have more class than that bunch.”

  
“Father what is this about?” Draco couldn’t stop himself from asking. He felt like he was being tested or something.

  
“Oh, your father has big, big plans apparently for this year. Wants to take over the school.” Nott chuckled, pouring himself another glass of whiskey.

  
“Hush Nott.” Lucius snapped before wrapping his hands-on Draco’s small shoulders guiding him closer to his desk. “I just think it’s about time that old fool of a headmaster should retire. Leave the school to more capable hands. Don’t you think boy.”

  
“Well… yes. He does very little to hide his favouritism towards Potter and the Gryffindor’s.” His mind flashed back to the end of year feast. How his house was snatched away their victory of the house cup.

  
“Well this year things will change. I plan on putting things back in order.” Before Draco could ask how they were interrupted again.

  
“And he thinks one stupid book will do it. A book he actually thinks belonged too- “

  
“SILENCE NOTT!” His father looked downright enraged at this point. Glaring deadly at the other man he made quick strides to him and forced him out his seat. Dragging him to the other end of the room they’re voices soon became hushed. Not wanting to be in anymore trouble for ears dropping he averted his attention elsewhere.

  
The fire continued to roar with life in the fireplace. Flickering wildly. He scanned over the many books lined up on his father’s shelves, nothing in particular caught his interest until finally his eyes landed on his fathers’ desk. There was one book still open wide calling him to read it. The pages were slightly yellow and there was a picture of a long snake at the centre. Its beady little eyes staring right at him.

  
_One of the many fearsome beasts and monsters to roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the king of Serpents._

  
The more Draco read the more he thought how he would not want to be near a thing like that. Flipping the book over he looked over the cover. Only putting it back when he heard his father address him again. “My apologies Draco, Nott has a hard time not to run his mouth.” He threw a hard glare at the man in question who was a lot more tight-lipped now. “As I was saying I plan to make Hogwarts a more acceptable place for students like you. By the end of this year they’re shall be no more Dumbledore, no blood traitors and especially no mudbloods running around. I can promise you that son. And of course, Potter and Weasley will be put in their place for they’re shenanigans.”

  
“And Granger.” A fourth uninvited voice spoke up making them all whip their attention to the door where Blaise stood. Broom held firm in his hand.

  
“What is with you boys and lurking today.” Lucius said through gritted teeth.

  
“I apologise. I was only looking for Draco to tell him his mother made us some snacks. I couldn’t help but overhear but you forgot about Granger.”

  
His father’s attention quickly shifted from his son to his best friend. A long thread of dread crawled up to the back of his throat. “And who is this Granger.”

  
“She’s friends with Potter and Weasley, she was with them when they broke all the rules looking for the stone. Top of our class actually. Potter wouldn’t survive without her.”

  
“How interesting. I had no idea there was a third party.” His father spared him an accusing pointed look before facing Blaise again. “Anything else son?”

  
“She’s a mudblood.” Blaise said without missing a beat and Draco wanted that elf to come back and teleport him away. It wasn’t like he was intentionally hiding Grangers entire existence from his father but now that he was aware of her it made him queasy. “Draco. You didn’t tell your father about Granger?” The question was heavily condescending and there was this unfamiliar blank look on Blaise’s face as he looked directly into his grey eyes.

  
Blaise didn’t know everything from last year but there was no mistake he saw the two be friendly with each other at the beginning of the year, on the train. And it almost felt like Blaise was threatening him with this.

  
“A mudblood with the best grades in the entire year. It’s completely out of order! Draco you should have told me about this nuisance.” Exhaling heavily Lucius let his hair fall out of his bun. “No matter what I said still stands. By the end of this year all mudbloods will be gone.” Cool grey eyes flickered over to the book that lay innocently on his desk. “Boy’s go downstairs for your snacks. I’m going to escort Nott out.” 

  
Draco practically dragged Blaise out of there. Marching down the hall he felt so many things he didn’t know where to start. “Careful mate you’re pulling my arm.” Spinning around he wanted to ask about his friend’s sudden change in demeanour in there. But he quickly realised he couldn’t do that and held his tongue. If he started saying whatever it would give away how he still spoke to Granger. “I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll join you in a sec alright.” Blaise gave him a hard look and Draco sneered. “What? Want to wipe for me or something.”

  
“That’s disgusting Draco. Just hurry before I eat all the chocolates.” Watching his friend walk away once he rounded to corner Draco made a dash for his room. Almost running into his door Alfred was perched rather impatiently at his desk. “You better not peck me this time.” Draco warned. Eyeing the bird up and down before snatching up the letter. Grangers unmistakeable neat handwriting spread across the parchment and he felt a ghost of a smile as he read her letter. She was the person he’d talked to the most this summer.

  
Glancing up Alfred was still staring at him with waiting eyes and to retaliate Draco stuck his tongue at him before setting the letter down. He wanted to write a reply back but after what happened with his father, he couldn’t do it. He felt like he was being watched now or something.

  
Instead of writing a letter back he pulled out a blank sheet of parchment and wrote down a different name instead.

  
_Theo_

  
_I just got the new Nimbus 2001 and it’s wicked fast. You should definitely come over at some point and see it for yourself. Blaise is getting too comfortable with it. Also, I met your father today, charming fella. I see why you weren’t in a rush to come home._

  
_Draco_

  
Satisfied he handed it to Alfred and watched as he flew out of the window right into the clouds. He promised he’d write to Granger later.

  
~~~

  
When Hermione received a letter from Ron saying they got Harry away from the Dursley’s she was more than relieved. She knew they were responsible for her friend’s silence over the summer, but she swept that aside now, tying the strings of her robe around her neck. Another year at Hogwarts was fast approaching only a couple days away and she needed to get everything she needs for the new year.

  
“So how exactly does this work dear?” Mr Granger asked glancing cautiously at the fireplace. During her visits to the Weasleys Hermione learned all about the floo system. A simple more practical way to travel magically. Once she told her parents all about it, it was agreed they needed something like that and had it installed. Taking the floo powder from her mother she stood in the fireplace. Her parents looked at her oddly. “You have to take a handful of powder,” She grabbed a generous amount in her palm before handing the pot back to her mother. “And then you have to say the place you want to go as clearly as possible, then throw the powder at your feet and it will take you there. It might look a bit scary at first, but I promise it’s safe.” Flashing her parents a reassuring smile Hermione raised her hand, her back straight before shouting “Diagon Ally!” 

  
Bright green took over most of her vision and the last thing she saw was her parents mortified faces before she closed her eyes.

  
Her body felt as though it was being sucked into a tube before she felt cobbles under her feet. A bustle of bodies brushed by her and she opened her eyes to see the wobbly path of Diagon ally. Not so long after her parents made it through.

  
She felt the same excitement as she did last year, looking at all the shops seeing magic whiz around, feeling it buzz in her bones. They all had the same child-like look of wonder and amazement with each shop they went in. “Mum can I have a pet this year?” Hermione eyed the brown owl lovingly and she hooted back at her. Her parents shared a look and she already knew what was coming.

  
“I’m sorry darling but we just don’t think you’re ready yet. Maybe another time.” Mr Granger gave his daughter an apologetic look. Wasn’t ready? She went up against a three headed dog, yet she wasn’t allowed an owl. Though she wanted to rebuttal her parent’s reasonings she knew she could never share the truth with them, they would get too worried. 

  
They went though many shops gathering all she needed for the year. New cauldron, quills and ink, a more well fitted robe. Walking past Olivanders Hermione’s gaze brightened as she spotted a bright patch of blonde hair in the crowds. Without thinking she rushed forwards smiling vibrantly she couldn’t contain her excitement. “Draco!” His back was to her. Reaching forward she tugged at the sleeve of his robe and as he turned around, she felt her smile weaken. “Oh, I’m terribly sorry I thought… I thought you were somebody else.” She was met with a confused glare by someone who was absolutely not Draco.

  
Ever since she sent her last letter, she hadn’t heard back from him, it had been days and still no reply. It bothered her greatly. Way more than when Ron would blatantly ignore her it felt different, more personal.

  
“Hermione!” A small excited voice squeaked out and soon she noticed long red hair in front of her.

  
“Ginny!” She kindly greeted the youngest Weasley with a hug. “What are you doing here? Where’s everyone else?”

  
“They’re in the bookstore. Gilderoy Lockhart is doing a book signing and mums drooling. Come on everybody will be happy to see you.” Smaller hands locked onto hers and she was tugged towards Flourish and Botts. Her parents following after them.

  
She had never seen a bookshop so packed. So many witches were huddled together to get a glance at the famous Lockhart. She of course had read a couple of his books herself over the holiday and enjoyed them. When she mentioned them to Draco, he said he found them rather boring. _The guy is clearly full of himself just by the way he writes. I doubt he even did half of these things. He even dresses like an idiot._

  
Once she reached them Mrs Weasley wasted no time seizing her into a tight suffocating hug. Beside her Mr Weasley greeted her parents enthusiastically. Anytime Hermione would visit them over the summer Mr Weasley asked all sorts of questions about the muggle world and Hermione was delighted he had such an interest in her world. She had gotten quite close to this large loving family and they always made sure she felt a part of it. 

  
“Where’s Harry I thought you said you’d keep an eye on him?” She sent an accusing look at Ron and all he offered was a small shrug, his cheeks turning pink. 

  
“Oh, don’t be too hard on him Hermione it’s not little Ronnie’s fault.” Fred’s voice popped up behind her.

  
“Yeah Harry’s had a bit of a floo incident but he’s a smart lad he’ll turn up.” George commented beside his brother.

  
“Unless he’s lost an arm.”

  
“Or leg.”

  
“Or even his head.”

  
“Poor sod might have lost all his limbs by now.” They both wiped away imaginary tears and Hermione rolled her eyes at their usual playfulness. “Oh, stop being ridiculous the both of you. Look I can see him walking with Hagrid.” Through the window she spotted the pair walking down the path together. Harry’s robes covered in dust. She followed after them.

  
“Harry! Hagrid!”

  
“Ello Hermione!” Hagrid greeted her and she beamed up at the friendly giant before taking a good look at her friend. She raised her brow at him. “What happened to your glasses?” Sharp cracks on the glass invaded his vision and he opened his mouth to explain but she beat him to it. Raising her wand, she cast a spell and it repaired in an instant. He gave her the same look of amazement last year when she fixed them.

  
“I need to remember that one.” He chuckled.

  
“Right well I see you’re in capable hands now Harry. Try not to get lost this time eh.” Harry nodded and Hagrid bid them a goodbye before leaving them.

  
“What happened to you all summer? Me and Ron were worried.”

  
“It’s a long story I’ll tell you about it on the train.”

  
With everybody together the Weasley brothers couldn’t wait to poke fun at Harry and his floo mishap while Mrs Weasley brushed at his dusty appearance. 

  
The person everyone was waiting to see came out with a charming smile and perfectly brushed hair, Hermione clapped dreamily with the rest of the witches. “Mom fancies him.” Ron muttered to Harry which earned him a sharp slap at the back of his head. A flash of a photo almost blinded her and soon after the clapping died down Lockhart’s face changed to amazement. “I can’t believe it. Harry Potter.” At the mention of his name Harry shuffled awkwardly where he stood. And before they knew it, he was grabbed and hauled to the front by the photographer.

  
Harry was stiff throughout the entire exchange while everyone clapped and cheered, pictures were taken while Lockhart shook his hand tightly. Her and Ron failed to hide their amusement at the bewildered look on his face. “I don’t think I will ever get used to that.” He said once he re-joined them. A stack of Lockhart’s books were in his arms before Mrs Weasley swiped them off him promising she’d get them signed.

  
They barely made it out the store before a crude voice spat at them from above. “I bet you loved that Potter.” Carelessly chucking the book in his hands onto a stack Draco strode down the stairs with purpose. Hermione felt so many things at once seeing him in person again but with everyone around she remembered she wasn’t able to hug or talk to him like they usually do when they’re together. He didn’t even acknowledge her, eyes solely focused on Harry. “Famous Harry Potter can’t even go into a bookshop without making the front page.” He mocked.

  
“Leave him alone.” Ginny’s small frame stepped forward glaring icily at the blonde.

  
“Oh, look Potter you got yourself a girlfriend.” The cruel smile on his face dropped so fast when a slim cane hit the top of his shoulder. A man Hermione could only guess to be Draco’s father towered behind him. He had the same pale blonde hair and stormy grey eyes as Draco that squinted at them like a snake surveying its prey. His hair was long, flowing down his back and though Draco was the spitting image of him there was something much more menacing and threatening about him. “Now Draco play nicely.” Using his cane, he pushed Draco aside like he was nothing and she was surprised to see Draco yield so easily and obediently. Now standing closely behind her.

  
Those older grey eyes snapped to Harry with rapid interest. “Mr Potter. Lucius Malfoy.” He greeted with and outstretched hand to which Harry took out of politeness. “Forgive me but you’re scar is legendary as of course the wizard who gave it to you.” Yanking Harry forward Lucius scanned at the scar in wonder. Hermione felt very uncomfortable with the sudden change of atmosphere. Turning to Draco she saw he was already looking at her before quickly switching his gaze away. “Voldemort killed my parents. He was noting more than a murderer.”

  
“You must be very brave to speak his name, or incredibly foolish.”

  
“Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself.” Hermione spoke up to Harry’s defence and she heard Malfoy inhale behind her. Lucius was quick to round onto her next. “And you must be Miss Granger. Yes, I’ve been told a few things about you and your parents. Muggles? Aren’t they?” Taking a quick glance to check her parents weren’t in hearing range Hermione knew Lucius was indirectly voicing his disgust. She knew all about their prejudice views on muggles and muggleborns. “Let’s see red hair, vacant expressions, tatty second-hand books. You must be the Weasley's.” He picked up a book from Ginny’s cauldron and looked at it with disinterest. Thankfully, Mr Weasley soon stepped in.

  
It was pretty clear by now Lucius Malfoy was a lot nastier than Draco. His presence alone was enough to overpower his son. Draco hadn’t said one word since his father intervened. She desperately wanted to ask him about it. 

  
“Associating with muggles.” Lucius tutted. Putting Ginny’s book back in the cauldron. “And I thought you’re family could sink no lower. I’ll see you at work.” And with that he turned away from them like they were the least important thing in the room.

  
“See you at school.” Draco’s entitled attitude was suddenly back as he copied his father. Glaring at Harry up and down Hermione managed to catch the small glance he sent her before leaving the shop. “Like father like son.” Ron grimaced as they watched the Malfoy’s strut away. “Now we know where Malfoy get’s his positive attitude from.”

  
She couldn’t help but nod in agreement.


	9. Nine

The warm glow around the great hall took her in completely. Ghosts wailed happily of the return of students, everyone eager to share what they did over the summer with friends and even teachers. Though she spent months with her parents back home being back at Hogwarts made her feel so much more, as if she were coming back to another home. Being back she found herself quickly falling back into the familiarity of her secret magical life. She never realised how much she missed the castle till she stepped off the train. How much she missed the smell of old wood, her teachers, Seamus and Dean debating heatedly over Quidditch at the table, Hagrid’s big warm welcoming hugs that engulfed her small frame completely.

  
Seeing the first year’s squirm as they were getting sorted into their houses made her feel so much older than she was. It was only last year she was in the same position yet with everything she went through with Harry and Ron and even Draco it felt so much longer. She gave Ginny a reassuring thumbs up before she took a seat on the rocky stool. The youngest Weasley expressed so much concern for her sorting on the train. Saying how she would curse Merlin’s name if she got put in Hufflepuff or worse Slytherin. Fred and George teased her mercilessly about her being put in Slytherin, declaring they would disown her, and she would have to live with the Malfoy’s instead. It was enough to make the poor girl pale. But Hermione had no doubts what house she would be in and clapped enthusiastically once the hat roared Gryffindor loudly. 

  
With Ginny now a part of their Gryffindor family she was a lot less tense, her eyes soaking in the large amounts of food displayed for the feast. Everything was perfect and she should be content and at ease, enjoying the celebratory feast.

  
But she wasn’t. Not as much as she wanted too.

  
The two empty seats beside her was the main indicator for her paranoia. She waited anxiously for the two boys she called her best friends on the Hogwarts express. Once the train started moving and they had yet to arrive to the compartment and she couldn’t help but feel apprehensive. Especially when she saw the rest of the Weasley’s on board waving goodbye to their parents. She was certain something bad happened. Harry did briefly mention something bizarre happened to him during the summer. Her concerns really started to settle in when they were still nowhere to be found during the feast. Constantly glancing over to the grand doors.

  
And if that wasn’t bad enough there was something else worrying her, a certain Slytherin boy tucking into his meal across the room from her. She could tell that there was something slightly off with him. He never replied to her last letter, his behaviour at the bookshop, he barely even looked at her. Only interested in berating Harry as usual. Even now not a single glance. 

  
She could feel her impatience bubble up, a type of frustrated impatience that was only reserved for Draco. To everyone else she probably looked mad continuously throwing glances at the Slytherin table, but she didn’t care, she couldn’t help it. She was so used to the boy acknowledging her in some way his distant demeanour was throwing her off guard. She wasn’t a fan of being thrown off.

  
After encountering his father back in Diagon ally she got shivers thinking about it. She now had a sense of what Draco’s family was like and it was safe to say he was the most awful person she’d ever met. She felt overwhelmed remembering what Draco revealed to her last year, about his family’s prejudice beliefs against people like her. How they deemed her unworthy of magic. She could see Lucius’ disgust in his eyes when he mentioned her parents. It made her sick knowing that Draco was being raised in such a hateful environment.

  
Though she felt powerful animosity towards his father Hermione noticed how Draco looked up to him so highly. How quiet and obedient he was at the mere presence of his father. Draco could be a bully, but Lucius Malfoy was something else entirely. After being exposed to such coldness and hatred all summer she hoped Draco didn’t fall deeper into those dark beliefs.

  
“Hermione are you alright?” Ginny’s small voice questioned her; she gave her a weak unconvincing grin. “I know what you’re thinking.” Ginny continued and Hermione’s body tensed. Had she just been caught staring at Draco? She didn’t have an excuse ready to be called out so suddenly. “Harry and Ron.” She nodded towards the empty seats beside her. “I’m sure they’ll turn up.”

  
Releasing a small breathe Hermione relaxed a bit. “Yeah me too. It’s just a bit odd.”

  
The feast soon came to an end and everyone was ready for bed all the excitement was replaced with exhaustion and Hermione wanted nothing more but the climb into bed and let sleep take her over. With the prefects leading the first years to the common rooms she spilled out of the great hall with the rest of the students. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she was knocked to the side by an unexpected force. Nearly throwing her off her feet. Followed by a loud obnoxious snort. “Watch where you’re going Granger. I don’t need the likes of you touching me!” Draco scorned. He looked her up and down in disgust and she heard his friends snicker ahead of him. Without sparing her anything else he strutted back to his group and continued on towards the dungeons.

  
Hermione felt both her heart and stomach drop at the cruel confidence of his words. He spoke down to her so casually it was like a sucker punch to the gut. 

  
She felt like crying.

  
Until she felt a thin piece of parchment folded in her hand. She opened her palm wider, staring at it in confusion before opening it. What she read put a smile back on her face.

  
_Meet me on the fifth floor in the morning before breakfast, I have something to show you._

  
The previous tension in her body lessened even more once she approached the common room. Her fatigue and exhaustion swept aside, and she perked up. Dashing towards the two idiot boys she called her best friends. They beamed eagerly at her arrival before receiving a swift whack at the back of their heads. “Where the hell have you two been. I thought you missed the train!” She scolded.

  
“We did. We had to find another way to get here.” Ron rubbed the back of his head gingerly.

  
“It was strange, we were right behind everyone else, but the entrance sealed before me and Ron could get through.” Harry looked just as puzzled as Hermione felt. “We had the fly Mr Weasley’s car to get here and let’s just say the journey didn’t end well.”

  
“Didn’t go well!” Ron cried. “It was a bloody disaster. The car crashed into that death trap of a tree Whomping Willow and it tried to kill us! My wand’s snapped, and we lost the car in the forbidden forest.” Hermione cringed as Ron displayed his broken wand. “My parents are going to murder me. While Fred and George Irish dance on my grave.”

  
“Snape was about the expel us until Dumbledore came in. First a house elf turns up to my house and now this. There’s no doubt someone does not want me to be here this year.” Harry huffed.

  
“But who would go to such lengths to keep you from here?” Hermione questioned. The trio shared a perplexed look. 

  
~~~ 

  
Hermione was up and ready before anyone else the next morning. She felt a rush of anticipation as she sped out the common room, making her way up to the fifth floor. She had no idea what Draco wanted to show her but was thrilled to have the chance to spend time with him again. He was after all one of her best friends even if they had to keep it a secret. The moving staircase came to a halt on the fifth floor and she stepped off onto the landing. Hermione glanced around the corridor waiting to spot a patch of blonde hair to appear.

  
“Good morning Granger.” His soft voice whispered close by her ear behind her causing her to gasp. Startled, she spun around and glared at him. With his hands cupped behind his back Draco looked more than pleased with himself while he failed to withheld a snicker. “That never gets old.” He laughed.

  
“Will you stop doing that.” She shoved at his shoulders, trying her best to maintain her glare but failing miserably she laughed along with him. 

  
She missed this with him. 

  
This was the first time in months that she’s been able to laugh and joke with him in person without prying eyes, without wasting another moment she engulfed him in a warm hug. Hoping the action would convey how much she missed him and was more than pleased when he reciprocated.

  
After they’re laughter died down her curiosity peaked again. “What are we doing here? So early in the morning mind you.” 

  
“I have to show you something, you’re going to love it.” His grey orbs gleamed with delight. To her surprise he grabbed her hand, tugging her eagerly through the stony corridor and she followed him willingly. They didn’t get very far, and Hermione looked at him like he lost his mind once he stopped in front of a tall plain stone wall. “Draco there’s nothing here.”

  
“Where’s your sense of imagination Granger, this is Hogwarts after all.” He teased. She watched him raise his wand and tap at one of the bricks. She was just about to ask what sort of prank he was trying to do until the brick he tapped pushed further into the wall and she gaped as the others followed like a domino effect. The wall separated, bricks shaping into a doorway which revealed a secret set of stairs. Draco smirked at her, striding forward. “While the sun is still up Granger. Come on.” Treading up the steps carefully a room was revealed to her and she was at a loss for words. It was like a common room of sorts but smaller and cosier. A deep royal plush purple sofa was spread out in front of a fireplace with a lush rug lay underneath. Bookshelves, a round table at the end and a large window which showed a breath-taking view of the black lake and dark forest. It was incredible.

  
Hermione glanced around in wonder while Draco stood smugly at the centre. “How did you find this place?” Her hand brushed against the soft sofa.  
“Brilliant isn’t it. Mother told me about this room over the summer. Apparently when she was a student, she came here all the time to study, with her sister.”   
“It’s wonderful.” Inspecting each book on the shelves her gaze caught sight of carvings on one of its sides.

  
_NB + AB_

  
She wondered who they could be.

  
“I had this idea since nobody else knows about it. It could be somewhere reliable for us to spend time together. Without being hassled by anyone in the library anyway.” Scratching the back of his head Draco looked at her rather sheepish.

  
“Like our own room. Just for us?”

  
His eyes widened a fraction before nodding, his cheeks tinting pink. “Yes…” He said meekly. “We don’t always have to be here together. You are more than welcome to come here when you get fed up of hanging around those two thick skulls.” Rolling her eyes at his jab her lips spread into a warm grin. 

  
“I think that’s a fantastic idea. We can finally hangout without worrying about getting caught.” She admired how clever his idea was. “To be honest I thought you were upset with me.” Draco frowned while she revealed this. “You didn’t reply to my last letter. And you barely looked at me at Diagon Ally, so I thought...”

  
Something in his face changed and he took his time to answer her which raised her suspicions even more. “I was just busy that’s all. Plus mother was on my case about school supplies and my father wanted to… do something. It wasn’t like I could be friendly to you with everyone watching.” She could tell there was something troubling him, it was written guiltily all over his face. It bothered her slightly that he wouldn’t say, but she decided not to push. “Your father is quite a character. He’s a bit intimidating.”

  
“Maybe to you but to me my father is a brilliant man, He’s well respected and works hard for the ministry.” He proudly defended.

  
“Perhaps but he wasn’t very pleasant towards us. I didn’t like how he talked about my parents or talked to Harry.”

  
“I’m sure Potter can handle himself nicely. Had the Weasley army right on his backside ready to follow his orders.” He replied spitefully.

  
“Can you not talk about my friends like that.” He mumbled something under his breath she didn’t quite catch but she doubted it was an apology. The subject changed about what the year might hold, and Draco expressed his dislike for Lockhart as their new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. “He won’t last long at all I’m sure of it. I was absolutely right about him; he is more pathetic and useless in person. He wouldn’t be able to swat a fly if his life depended on it.”

  
“I find him quite charming. He did write about his amazing adventures, I’m sure he’ll pass on all he knows.”

  
“Of course you do. Swooning over him like a lovesick puppy. I saw you in the book shop. Honestly, Granger you looked hopeless.”

  
Hermione raised her brow ready to tease him. “I had no idea you were watching me so much Draco.”

  
“Don’t make it sound weird Granger I just happened to notice you first.” Averting his gaze away from her he took a particular interest in the books lined up. And in just few short seconds he perked back up at her like he remembered something. “I just remembered I wanted to ask. Quidditch try-outs are next week and I want you to come and watch me.”

  
“Wouldn’t everyone find me being there weird. A Gryffindor watching the Slytherin try-outs.” She said.

  
“I suppose we’ll have to think of something then. After all you’re looking at Slytherins new seeker.” He said smugly and she shook her head at his cockiness. Catching sight of the small clock sitting on top of the fireplace she stood up, swiftly collecting her bag. “We better get to the great hall before everyone gets worried.”

  
“Slytherins don’t worry Granger, but I am getting hungry.” The two of them climbed back down the stairs watching the secret brick entrance open and then close behind them. “You should go first. Or Potter and Weasley will send out a search party.” With one last smile to her friend she made her way down the stairs to the great hall for breakfast. Giving nearly headless Nick a bright smile when she passed him.

  
Taking her seat opposite Harry and Ron, the red head looked beyond stressed taping up his wand. “I don’t think that’s going to work Ron.” Hermione voiced; voice full of sympathy as she poured herself some orange juice. Unhelpfully Fred and George snickered and jeered at their brother’s misfortune. “Well I have to try something!” He cried. “This can’t get any worse.”

  
“Hey Ron, Isn’t that your owl?” Dean shouted. Face turning pale, he and everyone else looked up to see Errol swooping towards them. Everyone braced for impact as the Weasley family owl crashed into table, causing plates to clatter. He just about made it in front of Ron. 

  
Every table burst into hysterics at the commotion. The most condescending and haughty laughter coming from the Slytherin table where Draco and his clan of Slytherins pointed and sniggered mercilessly.

  
~~~

  
Professor Sprout tottered into the greenhouse glancing back and forth at the segregated class of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Each house was split on either side of the room either glaring icily at one another or chatting idly between themselves. Draco leaned heavily against the glass on the other side with his arms folded, portraying a look of complete disinterest as Pansy nattered nonstop by his side. Crabbe and Goyle per usual stood dumbly by his side, poking around with the mysterious pots laid out for them. Hermione hid a smile. She found the dynamic of the Slytherins fascinating since their friend group was nothing like her own. It was a more forceful and cheerless undertone of friendship.

  
Three demanding taps brought Hermione’s attention to the front. “Good morning everyone. Welcome to the greenhouse second years I see you’re all wearing your protective layers. Gather round closer now.” Everyone shuffled closer to the table and she eyed what was in front of her. Besides the large pot a pair of gardening gloves and thick earmuffs sat on the table. “Today we will be repotting mandrakes. Does anybody know the properties of the mandrake root?”

  
Naturally, Hermione’s hand shot up ready to answer. “Mandrake or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state.”

  
“Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor.” Hermione flashed a proud smile. The Gryffindors shared a hushed celebration while the Slytherins didn’t hesitate to grumble in displeasure. Sprout opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by a bored voice.

  
“The Mandrakes cry can also be severely lethal to human ears. Hence these ghastly earmuffs.” Stunning everyone in the room, the attention was suddenly drawn to the Slytherin side of the room. The knowledge was shared by none other than Theodore Nott. The only quiet Slytherin Hermione has ever known. Even the Slytherins gawked at him in disbelief. Casually fiddling with said earmuffs he glanced around the room. “Believe it or not Granger is not the only one who can pick up a book.” He grumbled.

  
“Right well… well done Mr Nott. Ten points to Slytherin as well.”

  
“Nerds.” Blaise coughed.

  
“Pipe down Zabini.” Professor Sprout warned. “Now these in front of you are just seedlings so their cries won’t kill you. But they will knock you out for several hours and the experience is still rather unpleasant so can everyone put on the earmuffs.” Everyone did as instructed and quickly put them on. Making sure they were on tightly.

  
Grasping the top of the plant Professor Sprout sharply yanked it out the pot up in the air for everyone to see the shrivelled mandrake. It’s screech was ear-splitting even with the earmuffs on. 

  
After the mandrake was plopped into a different pot Neville swayed in place before collapsing with a painful thud.

  
“Longbottom must have neglected his earmuffs.”

  
“No ma’am, he’s just fainted.” Said Seamus.

  
“Ahh well… just leave him there.” She waved off. “On with the lesson there’s plenty of pots to go around.” 

  
With everyone’s mandrake firmly lifted in the air. Hermione winced at the chorus of screeches bombarding her ears at once. Ron’s face turned to pure horror as he displayed his much fatter mandrake closer to her. The two compared mandrakes, joking and poking fun at each other. Oblivious to a pair of watchful eyes, scrutinising them on the other side of the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter ended in Hermione's point of view but considering what happens to her later on this year a few extra chapters for her won't hurt. I apologise for the delay, for some reason I was having a hard time finishing this chapter. If you couldn't tell I often find writing in Draco's perspective a bit easier, I have more room to write and play around with him and the Slytherins since it's not the main portrayal in the films. Harry and the Gyffindors are.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter because things start going downhill in the next one.
> 
> Who's names do you think are carved in the bookshelf?


	10. Ten

A cool autumn breeze blew into the dark green quidditch tent. Slytherins of every year shuffled around the tent preparing for try-outs. With everyone’s nerves bottled up the air felt false and condescending while everyone wished each other luck. Standing there now in front of the many older students Draco couldn’t help but feel somewhat intimidated, it bubbled up inside him threatening to spill over, but he forced himself to remain cool and unaffected. “Look at these thick skulls.” He remarked snidely, sending a harsh glare over to the huddle of fifth years. “They don’t stand a chance.”

  
Throwing back the curtain Blaise strutted out in his training gear, readjusting his elbow pads. He threw Draco a knowing smirk. “Nervous Malfoy.”

  
“Not bloody likely.” He snorted. “From this turn out they might as well give me the seeker position right now.” From under his breath Blaise muttered to himself that he couldn’t hear. Before he could call him out on its Marcus Flint, the captain of the team swaggered into the tent with another member of the team by his side. Proudly standing in his quidditch uniform he eyed each and every one of them. As if trying the survey the weakest link.

  
“As you all know I’m Marcus Flint, captain of the team. You lot think you have what it takes to be a part of us. Skilled enough to join. I say we’ll see about that. I only take on the best and if your not the best I’ll jinx you off the field for wasting my time.” Draco couldn’t say it was much of a pep talk and even with the room deadly silent he could tell the feeling was mutual. Flint continued to talk more about the warmups and practice drills they were going to do. The more he droned on about what a great quidditch player needs the more confident Draco. However that shining confidence didn’t last long.

  
Pulling out a lengthy piece of parchment Marcus called out the names of those who was trying out for certain positions. “For the seeker position. Edward Hinks, Tristen Keller, Draco Malfoy,” The young Malfoy stood tall and to attention at his name being called, not bothering to spare his competition a glance. “And Blaise Zabini.” Forgetting his composure he snapped his head to his oldest friend. Once Flint announced the try-outs will begin in a few minutes Draco couldn’t contain himself anymore.

  
“You told me you were trying out for chaser. It’s what we’ve been practicing for all summer.”

  
“I suppose I changed my mind.” Blaise replied coolly. He grabbed his broom with such confidence ad collectiveness. Like he already achieved something. “You’re not threatened by a bit of friendly competition are you.” Unlike his choice of wording Draco didn’t feel anything close to friendly about this, in fact if he didn’t know any better it felt like Blaise was challenging him.

  
“A little heads up would have been nice Zabini. Just don’t throw a tantrum when you lose.”

  
“May the best man win then.” He lightly brushed by him, joining the rest onto the field. Draco stood alone and confused.

  
_What has gotten into him this year?_

  
Forcing himself to focus He fumbled around for his broom and gloves. He’s seen Blaise on a broom for years. He could admit Blaise was good. He was fast and agile, sturdy on a broom. Draco would just have to be better.

  
“Psst… Draco… Psst.” Halting his fussing he turned to the back of the tent where he saw the outline of a small shadow. Slowly they pushed the tent away and big bushy hair poked inside. He grinned. “You came.” Wrapped in her Gryffindor scarf Hermione glanced around before realising they were completely alone.

  
“Of course I came silly.” The brightness of her smile dimmed as she got a good look at him. “Are you alright? You look rattled.” 

  
“Yes of course I’m just…”

  
“Nervous.” She finished for him, with a reluctant sigh he nodded.

  
“Apparently Blaise has decided to switch up on me. Bloody git.” With a slight tremble of his hands he fumbled hopelessly with his gloves, failing to clip them together. Warm small hands rested over his own making him start. She was much closer now. Smiling encouragingly while she did his gloves for him. “I’ve only seen you on a broom a few times and you were brilliant. I have faith that you will fly just as wonderfully today. Don’t think about what Blaise is doing or even anyone else, just have fun flying.”

  
“You mean that.”

  
“Of course you’re one of my best friends. I’ll always believe in you Draco.” A warm unfamiliar feeling spread from his chest through his body. “I’m going to be here the whole time. I think I know a spot in the stands where I can watch without being seen. Good luck.” Before either of them could register it, Hermione leaned closer and quickly pecked his cheek. The pair froze, eyes wide and cheeks rosy. “Wh- What was that for.” He stuttered.

  
“Um… Oh well it’s just my mum always kisses my cheek to wish me luck…”

  
“Oh… well thanks.” Clearing the awkwardness from his throat. He grabbed his broom and with a final nod the Hermione strode out of the tent and onto the field.

  
The drills were tough, and Flint took pleasure in making them sweat and push themselves to their hardest limits. Halfway through a girl, Rebecca Vamos, got hit by a nasty bludger. With fractured ribs she practically begged Marcus for a second chance however he cruelly refused. “I told you I only recruit the best. And you Vamos can’t even dodge a bloody bludger. Pathetic.” He spat and sent her off the pitch.

  
Everyone had the chance to show off their skills. Draco proudly showed off his double loop and the speed of his broom earning a few whistles of appreciation. He hoped Granger was still watching from her spot. Those trying out for chasers fly across the pitch rapidly while Flint took notes on how they handled the quaffle. Keepers saved as many goals as they could. And the beaters dodged and whacked any bludgers shooting towards them.”

  
“Lastly the seekers. This is the most important role that wins us the game. Those grubby little Gryffindor’s are all high and mighty because they have Potter on their team. So we need someone that can knock them down a peg or two.” Flint eyed them viciously as if this decision was life or death.

  
The objective was a simple one. Catch the snitch.

  
Zabini was picked first to start and he flashed Draco a cocky smile before taking off. As predicted, he was fast and shot through the air like a rocket. He flew with determination, like he had to prove something. It was over as quick as it started. Snapping out his wrist the snitch was snatched out of the air into the palm of his hand.

  
“Well done Zabini.” Flint and his teammate clapped as Blaise landed gracefully. “Two minutes. You saw it almost immediately. That’ll be tough time to beat boys, I wouldn’t hold your breaths if I were you.”

  
Draco held his broom a little tighter as Blaise strode past him. “Keep your tears in Malfoy.” He muttered. And Draco returned a deep scowl. Fortunately the other two that were trying out for seeker were absolutely atrocious. One could barely keep up with the snitch while the other couldn’t even spot it. Finally it was his turn. “Be careful up there Malfoy.” Though his words were placed kindly they were dripping in sarcasm much to his offense.

  
“I swear to Merlin Blaise, I am this close to jinxing a bludger at you.” The sound of the whistle blowing came from behind him and he leapt into the air, quickly spying the golden glint of the jittery snitch. The magnificent speed of his nimbus 2001 fired though the sky. He felt like the fastest, he felt like the best, and he felt like he already won. With an arrogant twirl on his broom Draco swiped the snitch. Feeling a victory spread through him.

  
With pride he displayed the snitch to Flint. Making a point to ignore Blaise.

  
“Got to say Malfoy I’m very impressed. You also got it in two minutes.” Blaise struggled to hide his irritation. “Everyone will find out who made the team in a few days. It’ll be on the noticeboard in the Slytherin common room.”

  
Everyone started to move themselves off the pitch, heading to the great hall for lunch but he stuck around waiting for his favourite Gryffindor to appear. Squinting to see any movement in the stands.

  
“What are you looking for?” Startled he spun around surprised to see Blaise still standing there. Attempting to seem more nonchalant Draco crossed his arms and eyed his childhood friend blankly. “Oh I was just looking for your chances of making the team.” Blaise scoffed. “You’ve been acting like a slapped arse lately. Frankly, I don’t give a damn what your problem is as long as you drop it soon.”

  
“And who do you think you are to give demands Malfoy.” He got close to his face, the animosity radiating off him took him surprise.

  
“What the hell has gotten into you?” Draco lightly shoved him back a bit. “Why are you suddenly against me?” 

  
Almost in a blink the confrontational and heated Blaise melted away and he was back to his usually calm and collected self. Draco felt as if he imagined the exchange. Brushing by him he didn’t acknowledge any of his questions. “It’s like you said mate. May the best man win!” He shouted after him.

  
Storming off the pitch he saw who he was looking for, waiting for him near the tent. She shivered in the chilly autumn wind, cheeks flushed, but didn’t let it falter her kind smile. “You were brilliant! I guess it’s true then, all that practice over the summer was worth it after all.” She teased.

  
“Practice? That was all-natural skill if I do say so.” She hummed in disbelief. Taking note of her shaking body he grinned when he saw her gloved hands. “Are those mine from last year?” 

  
Her brows shot up and glanced down at the small pair of grey gloves. “They are. I suppose I should give them back to you now.” She joked.

  
“No no. You can keep them. I got new ones over the summer and I don’t think they would fit me anymore.” Halting her fussing over the gloves she thanked him. “I’m glad you came and watched.” Shyness overtook him and he fiddled with his broom.

  
“Wouldn’t have missed it. You can tell me all about it later in the room.” Following the path up the hill she sent him an odd look once she realised, he wasn’t following her. “You should get a head start. Just in case… See you in class.” With a final reluctant nod he watched her trudge up the steep hill towards the castle.

  
He felt a bit silly just standing around waiting to leave. The cold was getting to him and he was beginning to get hungry.

  
“So what’d you think? Who should be our seeker?” Voices started coming from the tent and he recognised one of them to be Flint.

  
“It’s tough Malfoy was good. He showed good talent for the game.” Draco smirked proudly to himself while they praised him. “But Zabini’s got heart. You saw how determined he was out there like a man on a mission. He worked well with the others too. While Malfoy was showing off like prancing hippogriff. Way too arrogant for the team.” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. They were going to pick Zabini over him. Him! He was the best surely, they knew that. He practiced all summer only for Zabini to snatch it away from him last minute. What would his father say? He didn’t want to witness the smug entitled look on Zabini’s face any time he strode around in the quidditch uniform.

  
His mood suddenly switched to the same shade of his primary house colours. There was no way he was going to allow this to happen.

  
With full force he pushed through the curtain, making himself known. “Pretty hasty decision don’t you think boys.”

  
Marcus jumped up. A deep frown etched on his face. “You shouldn’t be here Malfoy.”

  
“Well I couldn’t help but hear what a grave mistake you were making. I should be the new seeker for the team not Zabini and his shoddy flying.”

  
“Zabini had heart out there. He was a true team player. Though you have a few skills Malfoy you lack the most important trait for a team member. Cooperation, teamwork. Just because you’re a fair flyer doesn’t mean you have it all.” Draco stood there enraged at being blatantly disrespected.

  
“Well I don’t think my father will be pleased to hear this. I should let you know I will be writing him a very negative letter.” His threat seemed to have unfazed them causing him to grip his broom even tighter. Glancing down at his white knuckles his eyes swept over the firm wood of his broom. An idea suddenly striking him. “Or I could write him a different, more positive letter. I could tell him you chose me as your seeker and in return he could buy your whole team new brooms. Grant you Nimbus 2001’s.” Marcus’ ears perked up at the mention of brooms. Eying his greedily.

  
“He could do that?”

  
“Of course he can. We’re Malfoy’s. I can get you anything you want.” He said charmingly. “Can you imagine the Gryffindors faces as we win the game on these brooms.” That sold him straight away and Draco knew he had him.

  
“I suppose… Zabini could try out another year. Welcome to the team Malfoy.” Extending his broom to finalize their agreement Flint took it in awe.

  
“See you at practice Flint.”

  
~~~

  
Never in his life had he seen a more poorly decorated classroom. An unnerving collection of self-portraits of their new Defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, a self-absorbed pompous sham if you asked him. He couldn’t fathom how the girls in the school swooned at the mere mention of his name.

  
He stood high and mighty at the top of the stairs, leaning against the balcony in what he could tell to be highly expensive robes, he stood as though he was a prince at a ball. His wide toothy smile made him feel sick.

  
“Let me introduce your new defence against the dark arts teacher. Me.” He announced. Slowly striding down the steps he admired every one of his portraits on the way down and they winked back at him. Not by choice, everyone had a complete set collection of his books on their desks. Most of the class shared a bored look as the famous wizard droned on and on about the awards he won and his most famous collection.

  
“This guy has a bigger ego than Potter.” He muttered to Crabbe beside him. As the class went on it got more and more ridiculous. He made them complete a quiz that was all about him and nothing to do with their previous lessons. And even when this quiz had no connection to their education Granger still managed to score top marks.

  
She swooned at his praise and he couldn’t contain his huff.

  
Almost thirty minutes of lesson time was wasted before things started getting interesting. Lockhart’s face morphed into seriousness. On his desk a cage was covered with a blanket, concealing whatever monster was inside. It rattled violently nearly jumping off the table and every sat up straight, unsure if they wanted to stay and find out.

  
“I warn you all. It is my job to teach and arm you against even the most malicious foulest creatures known to wizard kind. You might find yourselves facing your most frightening fears in this classroom.” Draco gulped. The tension in the air was so thick and everyone held their breath as his hand grasped the blanket and pulled it off the reveal…

  
_Pixies! Bloody Pixies._

  
He had never felt so silly in his life.

  
The class burst out laughing at the small blue pixies buzzing around in their cage.

  
“You may be laughing now but they are known to be devilish little monsters, always causing mayhem. Let’s see what you all make of them.” Using his wand Lockhart unlatched the cage and a flood of blue pixies raced towards them. 

  
Everything went downhill from there.

  
Everyone screamed. Jumping out of their seats to get as far away from them as possible. Books were chucked, papers were scattered all over the place. It was chaos.

  
One of Lockhart’s books was aimed right at Crabbe’s thick head and he groaned. They swatted like crazy before half the class made a beeline for the door. Draco gaped as these tiny pixies lifted Longbottom into the air just by his ears.

  
“Help! Ahh help me!” He looked towards their supposed savoir who was looking just as panicked as them. “Peaksy Pixie- “He tried to splutter a spell, but his wand was nicked away before he could finish. And he darted like a coward back to his office leaving them there.

  
_Great wizard? As bloody if._

  
Shielding himself under the desk he felt something small tug at his trousers. “Bugger off.” Frantically shaking his leg he looked around the mess of the classroom for any hope of assistance before he ended up hung by his robes like Longbottom. 

  
The only other people left in the room was Granger and his least favourite Gryffindor’s attempting to fend for themselves. He frowned watching Granger fight off a horde of pixies away from Potter and Weasley while he was getting dragged to the ceiling.

  
Mostly fed up with the commotion in the middle of all the chaos she stood tall, raising her wand into the air and shouted, “Immobulus!” In a flash of purple everything went still, and he managed to free himself.

  
“Malfoy are you okay?” The useless dimwits he keeps around as friends, Crabbe and Goyle, helped him up to his feet.

  
“I’m fine.” He barked at them, dusting himself off. Giving the trio a dark glare he stormed out of the classroom. The two Slytherins followed after him but he paid them no mind.

  
He hated it. He hated how close and chummy she was with them. Always ready to protect them. If it were him dangling helplessly in the sky, he highly doubted she would act so fast to save him. This unfamiliar heat of anger he’s been feeling has been happening since school started and he couldn’t understand why.

  
For the past year they had gotten much closer and even though they had some difficult complications with their friendship he feels so much closer to her than any of his other friends. He could laugh about anything with her, anything he said she would listen, and he found everything she said more than fascinating. She wasn’t slow like Crabbe and Goyle, judgemental like Blaise or suffocatingly clingy like Pansy. She really was his best friend. Yet all this still didn’t prevent the white-hot flashes of anger he felt burn though him as he watched her get close with the other boys. He had to share her.

  
Marching through the Slytherin portrait he was thrown off guard by the sudden praise. “Well done Drakey!” A body latched onto him tightly. “I knew you could do it I mean you were the most obvious choice.”

  
“What are you talking about.” In disgust he pushed Pansy off him and took a step back to keep his space.

  
“The team of course. You made the quidditch team!” Right. That. At least something good had come out of today.

  
“Malfoy!” A different voice called for him and he saw Flint and the rest of the Slytherin team in their quidditch robes. Each of them carrying brand new Nimbus 2001 brooms. “Congratulations you made the team.” They both knew it was fake and just a front. They made a deal after all. “We have practice in ten minutes. I suggest you get into your gear. It’s all upstairs.”

  
Before anyone else could stop him, he took off to his dorms. Shoving people out of his way he halted at the doorway seeing someone loom over his bed where his quidditch kit was laid out. Clearing his throat he puffed out his chest. “Was wondering where you were. Guess you heard the news.” 

  
He didn’t look up at him nor did he reply instead, Blaise stayed where he was paralysed. His hands slowly closing into a tight fist.

  
“Blaise mate- “

  
“Don’t.” The Slytherin spat with such venom it poisoned the air. “You’re such a massive prat Malfoy.”

  
“A tad bit dramatic there Zabini.”

  
“You’re a cheat! I was better than you I know I was, and you couldn’t accept it could you! You got them new brooms. That’s why you’re on the team.”

  
Draco scoffed. Though his accusations were correct he refused to acknowledge them and brushed them away. Stepping further into the room. “Pretty delusional accusations if you ask me. It was inevitable that I would beat you. So enough of this pettiness already.”

  
In a blink Blaise was in his space tackling him to the stone ground. “You don’t deserve it you git! You foul cheating git!” He roared.

  
“Get off!” They rolled around the floor, trying to pin the other to the ground. Blaise’s eyes were wide and raging in unstable anger.

  
“What in Salazar’s name is going on.” Someone barked by the door. Suddenly Blaise was yanked off him squirming in the air trying to get to him again. Draco glared at him from the ground only to spot it was Theo separating them. “Get your hands off me!” Ripping himself out of Nott’s grasp whipping his attention back to him. “You deserve nothing Malfoy. You’re pathetic and weak just like your father says.”

  
It was his turn to get enraged. “You watch your mouth! My father does not think I’m weak.”

  
“It’s true. I know it and he knows it that’s why I know more things than you. He trusts me, respects me so much more than you Malfoy. You wouldn’t even begin to understand what he has planned for the school this year. He told me all about it while you were planting roses with your mummy and sending your stupid secret letters!”

  
Draco felt his tongue fall flat. Unable to come up with his own comment.

  
“That’s enough Zabini.” Theo stepped in.

  
“Oh piss off you dull bookworm.”

  
Choosing to ignore his pointed insult Theo took a threatening step forward. He was a few inches taller than them both and decided to use it as an advantage. “I think you should leave and cool down. This bookworm might know a few more spells than you Zabini.” To further his point Theo flashed his wand tucked into the waistband of his trousers.

  
Sensing his defeat he gave the pair one final glare before shoving past Theo’s shoulder exiting the room. Pushing himself back on his feet Draco glared after him. Was what he said true? Did father really think of him weak.

  
“That got pretty crazy huh.” Not knowing what to say Draco nodded turning his attention back to his quidditch kit. “Honestly, I don’t know what’s gotten into him this year, he’s been even more of a tosser lately then he was last year.” Draco still didn’t answer. “Draco…”

  
“For Merlin’s sake I’m fine!” He snapped and for a second Theo actually looked hurt. “Just leave me alone.” There was a tense silence but soon after he heard footsteps fade away from him and the door shut. 

  
Releasing all the tension in his bones he flopped onto his bed.

  
~~~

  
This was a moment he’d been excited for since he started Hogwarts and now that it was finally happening, he felt this sickening weight in his stomach as he walked down to the pitch with his teammates. Zabini’s words swirled in his mind making him feel sick.

  
_You’re pathetic and weak!_

  
_He trusts me more than you!_

  
_You know nothing!_

  
Could it be true? Why would father trust Zabini more than him, he was his son.

  
What would cause everyone to see him as soft and weak like some pitiful Hufflepuff?

  
Halfway walking through the grounds they were stopped by an irksome wall of red blocking their path. This flared Draco’s annoyance even more seeing the stupid scarhead everyone praised. “Where do you think you’re going, Flint.” Oliver wood, the Gryffindor team captain called out to them.

  
“Quidditch practice.” Flint replied sarcastically. 

  
“I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today.”

  
“Take it easy Wood I’ve got a note.” Handing Wood the rolled-up piece of parchment he reluctantly took it. Reading it out loud.

  
**I professor Severus Snape here by give the Slytherins team permission to practice today in order to train their new seeker.**

  
With a sigh Wood scanned their team. “You have a new seeker?”

  
The team shifted to the side giving him room to reveal himself and he smirked at Potter’s dumbfounded face as he revealed himself but inwardly rolled his eyes and Weasley and Granger that seemingly popped out of nowhere. Ready to be at Potters aid.

  
“Malfoy.” Potter muttered in disbelief.

  
“That’s right. And that’s not all that’s new this year.” Drawing their attention to his broom he not so casually shifted it to the other side. An obvious form of boasting.

  
Weasley gasped. “Those are Nimbus 2001s! How did you get those?” 

  
“A gift from Draco’s father.” Flint gloated. Without meaning too his eyes shifted to Granger and he felt that sick weight in his belly sink heavier as he watched her astonished face transform into pure disappointment.

  
She had the nerve to shake her head at him. Annoyed with himself for getting upset he went back to digging at Weasley. “You see Weasel, unlike some families my father can afford the best.” He welled up in satisfaction at Weasley’s screwed up face.

  
But it was short lived.

  
“At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got it on pure talent.” She gave him a pointed look. The side of his mouth twitched and without meaning to he took a step closer to her. Leaning heavily against his broom. There she goes again defending her little boyfriends without a second thought. Everything from that disastrous DADA class, to his argument with Blaise fuelled up inside him. The longer he glared down at her the angrier he felt. Father thought he was weak now. Maybe it was because of her. Things started changing the second he met her at the stupid wand shop, eating stupid ice cream, giggling like silly children.

  
“Nobody asked you’re opinion. You filthy little mudblood.” Everyone around them gasped and he witnessed the soft admirable look she always used to give him shatter, replaced with watery empty eyes. It took him a second to process what he said and once it finally dawned on him, he was sucked up into a tormenting void of regret. 

  
He didn’t mean to say that. It just spilled out.

  
With all his previous adrenaline and anger washed away it was like someone dumped a bucket of ice-cold water over him waking him up.

  
“You’ll pay for that one Malfoy!” Weasley exploded whipping out his bent wand. “Eat slugs!” Even though he was aware he was about to be jinxed halfway across the castle, he didn’t bother move or defend himself. Accepting that this was exactly what he deserved.

  
There was a bright green flash and he looked around confused when nothing happened to him. Instead, Weasley had flown across the courtyard on his back. The Gryffindor’s rushed to his side while his team laughed at his misfortune.

  
With a sickly pale face and watery eyes Weasley threw up a large green slug onto the grass. His two best friends helped him up and rushed towards the giant’s hut. Hermione hid her face behind a curtain of her hair not sparing him the slightest of glances.

  
Watching her leave he didn’t know how to feel. Was he proud because he knew this was what father expected for him or did he just make the biggest mistake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooops looks like Draco went there. Yep it happened Draco finally said the word, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Malfoy is still going to be making poor decisions I'm afraid. I write him how I see him and especially in the first and second year he's a spoiled entitled brat that craves his fathers approval so those characteristics will linger.
> 
> I loveeee writing the Slytherin dynamic. Theo is my absolute favourite to write.
> 
> Looks like Blaise isn't being Draco's best friend huh. What could be his problem?


	11. Eleven

Hermione felt utterly numb helping Harry drag Ron towards Hagrid’s hut. With Ron puking up appalling slugs every couple of minutes and Harry spitting Malfoy’s name like a terrible curse she didn’t know what to say. Or how to feel. He called her a Mudblood. The nastiest slur to call one who was muggleborn, someone like her. After Draco confessed how much his family loathed those who didn’t come from a magical background, she got curious and looked into the deep-rooted prejudices within the wizarding world.

  
What she read was truly outrageous and downright baffling. Some wizards believe that those who are muggleborn shouldn’t be allowed to practice magic or even be a part of the wizarding world. They view them as disgraceful, less superior. And should be shamed for their blood, her blood is seen as impure and dirty hence the name Mudblood. Dark and powerful wizards would go as far as to kill muggleborns with the belief that they were ‘eradicating’ the problem. Wizards like Voldemort.

  
For being one of the longest, richest most infamous pureblood bloodlines the Malfoy’s fit into that category and are born to look down on people like her. And even with all that information she didn’t want to believe Draco would call her such a name. But he did, in front of everyone.

  
Knocking against the giant’s wooden door to his hut Hagrid welcomed them cheerfully before throwing a concerned grimace to Ron who got paler in their arms and rushed them inside. Settling around the warm glow of his fire Hagrid provided him a bucket while Harry leaned angrily against the wall. “Nothin to do but wait till it stops I’m afraid.” Ron glanced at everyone helplessly before throwing up another slug. She rubbed at his back as more slime came out his mouth. “Who was Ron tryin to curse anyway?” Hagrid asked. 

  
“Malfoy. The Slytherins took over the quidditch pitch and began bragging about their new brooms and how Malfoy is on the team.” Harry fumed. “And then he called Hermione a- a…. well I don’t really know what it means. I’ve heard a couple of Slytherins mutter it before, but I never thought long on it.” Everyone turned to her expectantly and she looked away entirely overwhelmed with a wave of insecurity.

  
“He called me a Mudblood.” She revealed and Hagrid gasped.

  
“He bloody well did not.”

  
“What’s a Mudblood?” Harry questioned as he glanced around at everyone’s disgusted expressions.

  
“It means dirty blood. Mudblood is a really foul name to refer to someone who is muggleborn, someone like me without magical parents.” She explained. Turning away from their pitiful stares she willed herself not to cry but could feel the sting of tears. “It’s not a term one should hear in civilised conversation.”

  
“You see Harry, there are some wizarding families like the Malfoy family, who think their better than everyone else because they’re known as purebloods. It’s absolute Codswallop!”

  
“That’s awful. Why should blood even matter.” Ron nodded in agreement wiping the wetness from his face on the back of his robes.

  
“It’s nonsense. Dirty blood, there isn’t a wizard today that’s not half blood or less.” With a tut Hagrid looked at her with his kind soft eyes and gave her a gentle smile. His large hand reached for her, encouraging her to come closer. “But the point is there isn’t a spell in the books that our ‘ermione can’t do blood be dammed, you’re clever enough to think of a jinx to put Malfoy on his arse. Pardon my tongue.” They all chuckled at that. “Don’t even for a second think on that ‘ermione.” Her small hand barely took over his palm, but his comforting words and touch made her feel a bit better. He was right, she wasn’t less inferior than anyone else in the school and aimed to work hard and to achieve her absolute best. If it were anyone else, she would have gotten over it. But it was Draco who said it. Draco looked her spitefully in the eyes and spat it out without missing a beat.

  
After an hour of Ron puking up slugs they finally stopped coming up and Hagrid handed him a large mug of water before telling them they should head back to the castle before it got too dark. The trio climbed back up the grassy hills while the relaxing orange of the sun went down, hiding behind the castle.

  
“I’d do it again you know.” Ron said, glad he was able to speak freely without the interference of slugs. “I’d jinx anyone who calls you that.”

  
“Hagrid said mainly pureblood families looked down at muggleborns, but Ron, your families pure-blooded. How come you lot don’t have the same views?” Asked Harry.

  
“Because we’re not daft, and it’s a load of rubbish. My parents raised us all to see each and every witch and wizard as equals and we do. We don’t care about blood, we’re nothing like the Malfoys. But because we don’t care they look down on us too. Call us blood traitors.”

  
“I just don’t get it. It’s not like I can control where my blood comes from. What possible could have started this absurd belief.” She huffed.

  
Ron shrugged. “Not sure.”

  
“It doesn’t matter, we’ll jinx anyone who says anything remotely nasty to you Hermione.” Harry declared fiercely.

  
It was nice knowing her two best friends had her back and would never view her in such a way. Reaching the castle grounds it was time for dinner, yet Harry headed towards the Gryffindor tower instead to change, he had detention to endure with Professor Lockhart. With a wave she and Ron redirected themselves to the great hall. On the way she asked him relentlessly if he was okay to eat to which he quickly dismissed her, more than eager to start eating again.

  
They’re playful banter and nudges came to an abrupt stop as they approached the doors to the great hall. From outside she could hear the jolly chatter and laughter from students and got a glimpse of the large tables filled with food. Ron looked ready to bolt inside. Until Malfoy came striding out alone with his hands in his pockets. He didn’t notice them at first, too wrapped up in his own head and when he finally did, he froze. All three of them did, trapped in an icy silence. He looked at her with wide surprising eyes before realising Ron was right beside her and his face hardened. Sticking back on his cold smirk.

  
The tips of his ears turned as red as his robes, Ron made a reach for his wand. “Are you sure that’s the best idea Weasel.” He interjected. “Unless this time you fancy butterflies out your arse.” Thinking again about his decision Ron reluctantly put his hand back to his side.

  
Hermione could feel her bones go tense. She wanted nothing more than to be under Harry’s invisibility cloak.

  
With one long and pointed stare her way Draco brushed by them like they were nothing. Her mood successfully dampened. “Bloody git.” Ron muttered, continuing into the great hall he stopped once he realised, she wasn’t following after him. “Hermione?”

  
That look Draco gave her before he left, she knew he wanted to talk to her, and she knew deep down even though what he said was beyond disrespectful the feeling was mutual. “I’m not hungry.”

  
“Aw come on Hermione don’t let him get to you.” 

  
“I’m sorry Ron, I’d just rather be alone right now. You carry on though you should have something other than slugs in your belly.” With a slow and dejected nod he didn’t try and convince her any further. “Come find me when your done and we can meet up with Harry.” And she walked away from the hall, away from her friends and all the food she could be enjoying. She knew exactly where he would be, and she wasted no time marching up towards the fifth floor.

  
~~~

  
He was exactly where she expected to find him. Lounging casually on the sofa flicking through one of the books in their room. It felt weird referring it as their room now after what happened. The considerate boy who was excited to show her this was much different to the boy who coldly glared down at her and called her such a harsh slur without hesitating. The stark differences in personality scared her sometimes. And now here he was looking so nonchalant and aloof as though nothing big has happened between them. She didn’t say anything to make herself known, but he eventually must have sensed her stiffly standing by the entrance. “Granger.” He said with mild surprise. Tossing the book in his hands carelessly on the coffee table. He sat up much straighter. “I didn’t think you were going to come. I wanted to see you.”

  
Still stuck by the entrance Hermione felt so many words welled up in her chest but didn’t know how to say them. All her Gryffindor bravado was shoved out the window leaving her to feel angry and distant. Even now he looked at her so softly, not an ounce of menace and bitterness in his gaze. She didn’t know how he could swap roles so effortlessly.

  
“You called me a Mudblood.” She finally chose to say. Beating around the bush seemed pointless so she cut straight to the point. “Why would you call me that especially in front of everyone, it was unnecessary and humiliating.”

  
“It’s not that much of a big deal, it’s just a word.” Draco interjected. He too stood up.

  
“Not a big deal!” She cried. “You have no idea how much of a big deal it actually is. It’s about what it represents.”

  
“Listen there’s more to it than that, I was angry and me and Blaise got into this fight, and he said some things about me, about my father. And it got me so mad- “

  
“So what, you just decided to take it out on me?” She said in disbelief and he groaned. She couldn’t believe he was trying to defend this. “Well you and your pesky Gryffindor gang haven’t been any help. The way they march around the school all high and mighty as if they’re Hogwarts’ most valued knights ready to go against us for the pitch. Exactly how many times a day do you feel the need to bounce to Potters rescue when he doesn’t need it?”

  
She gaped at him, unable to contain a disapproving scoff. She had no idea where this was suddenly coming from. Stepping more into the room she glared at his insufferable arrogant face. “I haven’t been any help? Last I checked I was the one supporting you during your try-outs for the team. And while we’re on that matter, you bribed your way onto the team with brooms?”

  
“Of course I did, they were going to pick Blaise over me.”

  
“You can’t keep using your status and money to buy your way through everything, it’s wrong and immoral. You should have put your massive ego aside and tried again next year.”

  
Crossing his arms he looked more and more irritated and it was driving her mad that he couldn’t see how unbelievable he was being. “Like you would understand. Evidently you have been spending too much time over the summer with those penniless Weasels that they got you convinced that there’s something wrong with getting what you want no matter what. Judging by how close and chummy you’ve been lately with that freckled embarrassment. The greenhouse, protecting him from those pixies like he was some damsel during Lockhart’s class. Were you even concerned about me in the slightest when all that happened? Not to mention how you embarrassed me with that comment about me being on the team.”

  
“I can’t believe this; you do not get to flip this on me like I’m the bad guy in this! Of course I was ready to defend Harry, you and the Slytherins have a track record of being incapable of leaving him alone. As for that pixie mishap I was trying to save everyone, Neville got hung by his robes for Godric sake. Why on earth would I jump up and rush to your aid when you have your Slytherin lackies always by your side?” When he failed to answer she continued. “Ron is my friend; I’m allowed to talk to him Malfoy. Not to mention his wand is snapped, so he needed my help much more than you. And didn’t we agree last year that we cannot be seen as friendly with each other because of your reputation.” She was on a roll and needed to get everything out before he cut her off, or before her courage started to run out again. “I made that comment about you being on the team because you were attacking Ron again, which wasn’t needed might I add. You just couldn’t resist humiliating him in front of everyone, and we are not glossing over the fact that you still called me a Mudblood! I mean don’t you feel bad at all.”

  
“We’re not glossing over anything. I just didn’t like the way you talked to me. I earned my spot on the team. I trained and worked harder over the summer and you knew that, and you still felt the need to judge me. Blaise has been up my arse about Merlin knows what this year, even going as far as to tell me father thinks of me weak. No way I was going to give him the satisfaction of winning.”

  
“So you feel no ounce of guilt for what you said. No regrets?” She didn’t know if it was her nerves or her magic building up and twitching around her body, but she was getting fed up with the back and forth. She witnessed his face drop and in that single beat of silence and hesitation she got her answer. Letting out a humourless chuckle of disbelief. “You want to be like your father so bad. Congratulations, you’ve got your wish. You will become just like your father. Vindictive and crude without any sort of moral ground, not knowing if people actually like you or even respect you because your default persona is to intimidate people and use your wealth to get what you want. Which is pathetic.”

  
Malfoy’s anger flared up and she could see the same bully who called her a Mudblood make a reappearance. “Nobody talks to me like that.” He said menacingly. Perhaps this was who he really was all along, and she wanted to keep this image of him fresh in her mind as a reminder.

  
“I guess it’s time for a change then.” She said just as angry. “And for the record, Harry and Ron would have never called me such a word. That’s what true friendship looks like, Malfoy.” With that final comment lingering in the air she turned her back on him. Speeding down the stairs she promptly left the room, her mind already made up.

  
She wanted to cry but she didn’t, she was done trying to find any type of good in him, He made his choice, and she could no longer consider him as a friend.

  
~~~

  
Ron found her as promised in the library. Knowing Harry’s detention would be over by now they decided to go look for him. Walking through one of the corridors leading up to Lockhart’s office she could see Ron shooting her concerned glances from the corner of her eye, but he thankfully didn’t comment. Turning the corner they both stopped, baffled at the sight of Harry pressing his ear against the wall.

  
“Harry? What are you doing?”

  
“Can’t you hear that.” He looked around the halls aimlessly rushing by them. The pair exchanged an apprehensive look before following after him.

  
“Hear what mate?” Ron asked.

  
“The voice.”

  
“Harry what are you talking about, what voice?” This time he looked at them like they lost the plot. As far as she was aware, she couldn’t hear anything, and neither could Ron.

  
“I first heard it during detention with Lockhart. And now again only this time it’s… louder” He looked off into space again and she was tempted to drag him to Madam Pomfrey before he rushed off again. “It’s moving this way. I think it’s going to kill.” He panicked.

  
“Kill!” Her and Ron exclaimed in unison and they took off after him. He didn’t get very far. His rushed steps start to slow, and he stares out to the window in front of him. She wanted to question him more, but she was beginning to understand her friends’ paranoid attitude. Spiders. Too many to count. Crawled up the wall slipping through a tiny opening through the window. It was the most bizarre thing they’ve see. They were all lined up and scurrying away so fast. Like they were running away?

  
“Strange. I’ve never seen spiders act like that before.”

  
Ron let out a squeak his face scrunching, putting distance between him and the spiders. “I don’t like spiders.” From under their feet the trio noticed wet sounds their shoes made against the floor causing them to turn. “What is that?”

  
Red writing could be seen on the wall in the reflection of the water, it would have been impossible to miss. “The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.” She read out and gulped. “It’s written in blood.”

  
Scanning over the bloody writing Harry took a reluctant step forward. “Oh no.” Still and dangled by her tail on the sharp edge of a spike was Mrs Norris, Filtch the caretaker’s cat. Her body was stiff instead of limp and small beads of blood dripped off her fur, mingling with the water on the floor. 

  
Before they could move an inch each side of the corridor was floored with students and professors. Circling in on them while they stood there dead in the middle of the incident. Harry standing right by the bloody writing.

  
This did not look so good for them. Especially since Harry and Ron were already in so much trouble. 

  
With everyone now there to witness what has happened it came with many gasps and mutters. All eyes were on them.

  
“Enemies of the heir beware.” Malfoy read before snapping his gaze to the trio. His eyes lingered on her much longer before a sneer spread across his face. “You’ll be next, mudbloods.” He said venomously. It made her shiver and glare at him harder. His little comment impressed the rest of his friends by their smirks.

  
She didn’t think things could possibly get any worse until she heard Filtch pushing his way through the crowd of students. “Come on outta my way you little… move now come on!” Once he reached the front, he looked fed up but not entirely surprised to see them there. “Potter. What’re you…” His face, typically displaying greasy sneers and sickening evil grins fell into an emotion of complete shock and heartbreak. She could honestly say this is the first time she’s witnessed him show an emotion other than malice. 

  
“Mrs Norris….” He stammered. Looking up at her body in disbelief. For once she really wished this were one of Peeves’ horrible pranks and Mrs Norris was perfectly fine. With a shaky bony finger he pointed an accusing finger at Harry. “You- You murdered my cat.” How he grabbed at Harry it was like he was going to kill him then and there. Watchful eyes be damned.

  
“No… no…” Harry shook his head rapidly. Tripping over his words he was too panicked to speak properly.

  
“I’ll kill ya. I’ll kill ya!”

  
The crowd suddenly split like the ocean revealing Dumbledore storming though, with McGonagall and Snape right behind him. They’re eyes instantly fixated on the message on the wall and Mrs Norris still lifeless body. “Everyone will procced to their dormitories at once.” He commanded the crowd. Removing himself away from Filtch the trio tried to make a quick dash away before getting stopped. “Everyone except you three.” With a sigh they turned back around to their professors.

  
“She’s not dead Argus. I’m afraid she has been petrified.” Dumbledore told him calmly. “How so, I cannot say.”

  
“As I thought, such a shame I wasn’t there. I know the exact counter curse that could have spared her.” Lockhart voiced boastingly. The professors around them shared an annoyed knowing look while Dumbledore tilted his head, eyes twinkled knowingly and also amusement. It was enough to make Lockhart quite again. “Ask him.” Filtch spoke up again pointing to Harry. “He’s the one that’s done it. Look at what he wrote on the wall!”

  
“That’s not true sir, I swear!” Harry defended. “I never touched Mrs Norris.”

  
“Rubbish!” Filtch argued back, she’s ever seen him look so enraged.

  
“If I may Headmaster, perhaps Potter and his friends were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Snape’s monotone voice slithered into the conversation now baffling everyone with his words.

  
Professor Snape was defending them.

  
“However, the circumstances are suspicious. I for one don’t recall seeing Mr Potter during dinner time.” He continued leering down at Harry.

  
Of course, it would have been far too good to be true.

  
Thankfully, Lockhart spoke up and for once his words were actually useful. “I’m afraid that’s my fault Professor, you see Harry was with me, helping me answer my fan mail.” 

  
“That’s why Ron and I went looking for him, Professor. We had just found him when he said…” Hermione faltered at the end. She wasn’t sure if she should mention Harry’s strange behaviour to them. By how Harry locked eyes with her she guessed it was best not to mention.

  
“When I said I wasn’t hungry.” Harry picked up what was left off. “We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs Norris.” With his dark black eyes Snape eyed the trio suspiciously before letting it go. Dumbledore seemed more than satisfied with their story and grinned under his beard. “Innocent until proven guilty, Severus.”

  
“My cat has been petrified. I wanna see some punishment!” Filtch barked. Shaking on the spot.

  
“Calm yourself Argus we will be able to cure her.” Dumbledore soothed. “If it is to my understanding, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrake. Once mature, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs Norris from this state. In the meantime, I strongly recommend caution, to all.” He declared finally. Every teachers looks warped into worry and once they were dismissed and encouraged to go back to their common room the trio wasted no time making haste.

  
“I don’t understand why didn’t we say anything about Harry. Shouldn’t Dumbledore ought to know?” Ron asked once they were out of hearing range from the Professors. The moving staircase directing them towards the common room.

  
“Maybe Ron’s right- “

  
“No way Harry trust me. Even in the wizarding world hearing voices is not a good sign.” She warned. With the bloody message on the wall and Harry now hearing voices she got a very dreadful feeling on how this year could turn out.


	12. Twelve

The following week was a bit of a haze to him. He had never been in more of a foul mood. Blaise still refused to talk to him and honestly, he was still mutually just as mad at him too. Harsh words were exchanged, and he had no clue what has gotten his friend so riled up this year, but he was far too busy being angry to care. He refused to sit with them at the table in the great hall or during classes. Even brushing by each other in the common room caused so much tension. Hard sour glares were always shared. What he said about how father thought of him rang around his brain like a bell. He didn’t want to believe the possibility of it being true, he hoped Blaise had spuing some nonsense in a fit of rage. Father surely, would tell him if something was going on and not Zabini of all people, he was his son after all. But then that weird message on the wall about some chamber being open happened and he felt sick. Afterwards Blaise started looking a lot smugger rather than angry. Like he made a dangerous move on a chess board hindering his next play.

  
To make matters worse Theodore has also been spending less time around them as well. His little outburst must have made him distant too, choosing to isolate himself from the rest of them and spend most of his time most likely studying and tucked away somewhere hidden. Deep down Draco wanted to talk to him, maybe even apologise but he didn’t. It wasn’t in his nature to. The two people he could tolerate the most were gone, and he was stuck with a blabbering Pansy that followed him everywhere and those two dull headed fools, Crabbe and Goyle who couldn’t hold an intellectual conversation if someone threatened them with the killing curse.

  
And he hadn’t even scratched the surface with his problems with Granger.

  
It aggravated him to an endless extent how much one thick haired know it all of a girl could have an effect of his mood. He should be beyond relived their hopeless attempt of a friendship was over and he could carry on being how he should. How his parents raised him to be. And for five days he managed to convince himself he was over the moon. But after the company he’s been keeping lately he quickly become… bored? Bored and unbelievably lonely. But he reminded himself this wasn’t his fault. It was hers. Her pathetic sensitivity to a simple word and how she couldn’t accept the way he was raised. 

  
In every dull moment however was a silver lining. That silver lining being quidditch at least. Powering through the air with such speed made him feel so exhilarated and free from any problems he had on the ground. Flint focused on him the most. Making sure he was more than prepared and trained to catch the snitch. They’re first match was against Gryffindor and he couldn’t help but feel how fitting it was to be going against them. He would gain such pleasure winning the game from Potter of all people. Not to mention his father was adamant to attend his first game. The reveal of the chamber being open at Hogwarts caused somewhat of a stir at the ministry resulting in his father to pay a visit. It was perfectly timed. It was a chance for him to prove that he wasn’t weak and pathetic to his father. To Blaise, Potter, Granger, his team. To all of them. They would soon see.

  
Barging his way through the corridors with Crabbe and Goyle beside him. Students cleared out of their path, not wanting to be sucked into his terrible atmosphere. It was more than evident on his face and the way he strutted down the halls in long purposeful strides he was on very thin ice from jinxing someone’s nose off. The bulky pair opened the door to transfiguration for him and he strolled inside just in time. His classmates freely chattered lightly while Professor McGonagall scribbled away on the blackboard, preparing for the impending lesson. From what she was writing he didn’t have an inkling on what the lesson was going to be about and could tell it was going to be exceptionally boring.

  
Within the colourful mix of peers he could notably spot the thick nest of hair nattering gleefully in the heart of the room with the huddle of Gryffindor’s around her. Potter sat beside her while Weasley sat in front like pitiful protectors. She didn’t notice him, not that she could anyway, her back was to the door and him, but it still bothered him. He wanted her to see him. 

  
A desk adjacent to where she sat was free and he made a beeline for it before ultimately being stopped by a blur of raven black hair. Gritting his teeth he icily glared down at Pansy, blocking his way from his goal. She was either ignoring or oblivious to his body language which practically radiated pure annoyance and displeasure towards her and how much he wanted her to get lost. Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a knowing anxious glance while she grinned sweetly at him, rapidly batting her eyes in what he guessed was supposed to be an appealing gesture.

  
“Hi Drakey. Shoo away these two idiots so we can sit together.” She insisted and he was more than appalled by her offer.

  
“Not a chance, Parkinson.” Thinking that would be enough he tried to move past her but unfortunately, she was persistent today. Scrunching her ugly pug nose her eyes went big and she tilted her head. “But Draco we should spend more time together, that way when we’re married, we’ll barely want to be apart.” 

  
Not hiding his look of disgust he gagged while she went on and on about, they’re destined ‘love’ for each other. The longer she whined the harder he gripped his book bag.

  
“For Merlin’s sake girl. Take the hint and get out of my way!” He yelled instantly quietening her and also gaining the rest of the class’s attention. Everyone turned to him watching as Pansy put her head down whimpering and walk towards a random desk. The heat of anger in his veins vanished and was replaced by and unexpected downpour of humiliation but kept his face neutral. 

  
Lightly placing her chalk on her desk the Professor eyed at him in disappointment through her spectacles, folding her arms he features were tight as she cleared her throat. “If you are finished with the theatrics back there Mr Malfoy, would you care to take a seat and prepare for my lesson.” She said sternly.

  
Glowering up at the old bat Draco moved to where he wanted. Tossing his books and quill on the desk he made eye contact with Granger as he sat down. Glaring blankly at her. It only lasted for second before she promptly turned away from him facing the front. Dabbing her quill in her pot of ink she started jotted down whatever was on the board. His gaze stayed on her a bit too long to be casual before shifting to Potter beside her who was watching him. He appeared slightly puzzled and Draco directed a threatening raise of a brow his way, causing him to roll her eyes and turn away.

  
“Good morning everyone. Could I have your attention please.” Professor McGonagall started, quieting everyone’s conversations. “Now today we will be transforming animals into water goblets.” Twirling his wand in his hands the class watched their professor tap three times against a single bird perched on a stand at the front of the room. With a simple utter of a of a spell the bird transformed into a clear goblet of water. Everyone awed at her excited to try it out for themselves. “Now it’s your turn. Who would like to go first?” Nobody made a move to raise a hand and she spied the sea of students before making up her mind.

  
“Ah, Mr Weasley.” She decided, her heels clicked past the rows of desks before approaching Weasley’s. She gave him an encouraging smile. “One, two, three Vera Verto.” Pulling out his broken wand Draco leaned forward more than excited to see how Weasley would fail this one. Following the Professors instructions an ugly green light shot out of his wand and his hideous pet moulded into a fury goblet with a tail. He snorted loudly while the rest of the class laughed at his misfortune.

  
“That wand needs replacing Mr Weasley.” McGonagall sighed. She was about to move onto someone else until Grangers hand shot up abruptly. “Miss Granger?”

  
“Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about… the Chamber of Secrets?” Her question caused a stir of commotion from the class as they muttered to one another while McGonagall worried her lip glancing around. If anyone was disinterested before everyone had perked up giving her their undivided attention.

  
An undisturbed quiet settled in the room while everyone anticipated her answer. Draco was sure he could hear the sound of his blood pumping through his veins. He couldn’t help but be a little intrigued himself. She sighed again. “Very well. As you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Now this castle was built by them away from inquisitive muggles for it was during a time where magic was most feared by muggles, and any witch or wizard caught practicing or was suspected of witchcraft was persecuted.” She paused for a moment, watching the eager looks on everyone’s faces as she told this tale.

  
“The founders worked quite harmoniously together seeking out young witches and wizards who couldn’t control their magic to be educated at the castle. Three of them were pleased with what they had accomplished but unfortunately one was not as satisfied causing disagreements to arise.”

  
Ron grunted. “Three guesses who.” He said not so subtlety, shooting a pointed look at the group of Slytherins.

  
“Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the kind of students admitted to Hogwarts. He strongly believed that magical learning should be kept within all magical families. To be more specific, purebloods, and disliked taking in students who had muggle parentage. Deeming them untrustworthy, he voiced his views to the other founders causing disagreements and an unfixable quarrel between himself and Godric. Soon after Salazar left the school.” 

  
At the mention of muggleborns, Draco glanced over at Granger who was already fixing him a sharp look. He could feel something knot deep in his gut as he stared back at those golden-brown eyes. Refusing to acknowledge it he shoved it down and after a beat of eye contact, he looked away in a huff. He didn’t see anything wrong with Salazar wanting to be careful with picking students. Sounds to him like the muggles were right savages.

  
“Now according to legend.” McGonagall continued. “Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle known as the chamber of secrets without the knowledge of the other founders. It is told that before he departed, he sealed it, until his one true heir arrived at the school. His heir alone would be able to open the chamber, unleashing the horror within and using it to purge the school of all who, in Slytherin’s view, were unworthy to study magic.”

  
“Muggleborns.” Granger answered gloomily. With a sympathetic look McGonagall nodded.

  
“Naturally, the school has been searched many times over and no such chamber has been found.” She reassured, though he didn’t feel so reassured considering there were rooms in the castle that not even Dumbledore himself probably knew about. 

  
He thought of the secret room his mother told him about.

  
“Professor. What exactly does legend tell us lies within the chamber?” Granger questioned again.

  
“Well the chamber is said to behold to something that only the heir of Slytherin could control. It is said to be the home of a monster.” She finished the story and noticed the nervous shifts and expressions amongst her students. “As I said it’s all just a myth. A legend.”

  
“But the other day in the hall. The writing, it said it had been opened. What happened to Mrs Norris…” Longbottom voiced nervously.

  
“What happened the other day was a very unfortunate occurrence, but I assure you there is no chamber. I’m sure we would have all known about it by now.” She quickly shut down.

  
Uncomfortable with the fearful shift in the air Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed loudly. “Of course it’s a myth! It’s just some jittery bedtime story told to keep you glorified Gryffindors egos high and mighty while making us look like the bad guys.” He declared earning many distasteful looks around the class, but he paid no mind.

  
The two imbeciles he keeps for company laughed along dumbly with him and he stared blankly out the window. Against his better judgement his brain was humming with all this information. The legend of the Chamber and its heir, the message on the wall, Blaise acting smug, the way his father and Mr Nott were acting in his office over the summer. Surely his father wouldn’t possibly have an involvement…

  
He dismissed the thought rapidly. Something as big as a secret hidden chamber built by Salazar himself wouldn’t be kept from him.

  
~~~

  
_The family portrait hung in its rightful place at the top of the stairs being the main proud display to whoever entered the manor. Squinting up at the painting above, the illustrated version of himself smirked back at him with his parents standing smugly on either side of him. His father had a firm grip of his shoulder, occasionally glancing down at him and making sure to brandish his valuable cane. The detail was strikingly accurate, right down to the expensive green diamonds for eyes. His robes were in the finest quality and his long pale hair was pulled into a nice, neat bun._

  
_On his other side was his mother who had a complete opposite stance to his father. She still stood tall and proud but wrapped a warm arm over his shoulder, wanting him close. Her eyes were more loving, and she was dressed in a stunning gown with a ruby necklace._

  
_He always got this funny feeling whenever he looked at this painting, but he could never put his finger on what it was that bothered him so much._

  
_“You should hurry on Draco.” The 2D version of father addressed him sternly and he felt himself move away from the portrait. He didn’t have a clue where he was going but he allowed his body to move through the familiar halls of his home until his stood outside the double doors of his father’s study._

  
_One of the doors were slightly open and he could see the orange glow of a fireplace illuminating the room. He half expected his father to be sitting at his desk, scowling at him for interrupting and lurking in his privacy. But his father wasn’t inside. Neither was his mother._

  
_Instead as he pushed open the door some more, he froze, blood running cold at the sight of a still petite body lying in the centre of the room. They faced away from him, regardless of the warm fire they trembled faintly. He wanted nothing more but to sprint out of there and pretend he didn’t see anything, but he knew those curls._

  
_Placing a shaky hand on their shoulder he rolled them over to face him. With a small whimper he crawled away from them. Messy tangled hair sprawled out on the rich rug. She was dressed in her school robes, skin pale and eyes blank. He would have believed her to be dead if it weren’t for her small movements. “Gr- Granger.” Hewhimpered and it was like she was finally acknowledging his presence._

  
_Forcing her head to face him she took shallow breaths. “I can’t move. Why did you let this happen?” She cried. Tears leaking from the corners of her eyes._

  
_He shook his head shuffling closer. “I didn’t. Hermione I-”_

  
_“Draco.” Whipping his head back to the door he recoiled at being caught where he wasn’t supposed to be. His father looked angry to see him and tightened his grasp around his cane. “What are you doing Draco!”_

  
_“N-nothing.” He spluttered picking himself up off the ground. He put space between himself and Granger. “Why is this happening.”_

  
_“It’s how things are supposed to be Draco, surely I’ve taught you that. This vermin is not supposed to be in this world with us. They simply don’t belong.” He spat glaring down at her. “You know this boy.”_

  
_“Of course.”_

  
_Stepping more into the room Lucius slid his concealed wand from his cane. Draco eyed it cautiously. “It’s time for you to learn how things need to be done.” Confidently raising the tip of his wand at Granger, a spell what he could presume was the most unpleasant was on the tip of his tongue. All while Granger maintained steady eye contact with him, he couldn’t look away as her mouth gaped open with a scream._

  
The skin on his forehead had a thin layer of a cold sweat that rolled down on side of his face as he sprang upright in his bed. Wrinkled sheets gathered around him bunched up at his feet, eyes hazy he scanned around the dark dorm where everyone else was still fast asleep. From his right he heard Goyle’s loud obnoxious snores and lightly shook his head. The early rise of the morning sun was beginning to peep over, revealing itself. From what he could understand it was early, way earlier than when he would usually wake up.

  
Rubbing his face tiredly it was as if he could still feel the effects of his dream behind his eyelids haunting him.

  
 _It wasn’t real._ He told himself. But it didn’t make him feel less uneasy.

  
Accepting that he wouldn’t be getting any more sleep Draco shoved the covers off himself pushing open the curtain that shadowed him from everyone else.

  
“First match jitters Malfoy?” Someone snarked opposite his bed. Sitting comfortably up in bed Blaise had a book in his lap. His curtains were also open more than ready start the day. Dark eyes watched him expectantly with a raised brow. It was the first proper sentence Blaise had said to him in days.

  
Whether he was still groggy from waking up or the lingering effects of the disturbing dream he just had still had a hold on his brain Draco did not indulge him with a comeback comment. Instead choosing to ignore him.

  
Though it did ring true, today was the day of his very first quidditch match against Gryffindor. He decided it was the only thing he was going to focus on. 

  
He barely managed to chew onto a piece of toast at breakfast. He felt like he was going to be sick. While everyone else was chatting casually around him at the table, eating and preparing for their lessons for the day he sat stoned in his seat in his quidditch kit, unable to stop his leg from bouncing under the table. He didn’t want to admit he was nervous, but it was being increasingly clear to him the more he shook on the spot.

  
“Are you alright, Draco? You’re lookin a bit peaky.” Pansy commented. Not trusting himself to comment he ignored her, choosing to fiddle with the rim of his goblet. The Gryffindor table was full of bravado and optimism. Everyone wished the teammates luck, patting Potter on his back while he flashed all smiles. Even the teachers took the time to wish him luck.

  
No one was wishing him luck on his first ever game. All he received so far was a ‘don’t screw up’ from Snape and a brief nod from his father, who he only just about managed to glimpse from across the hall speaking to McGonagall. His mind took him back to try-outs, how Granger went out of her way to see him and wish him luck. Remembering that warm peck on his cheek made him shift uncomfortably.

  
Safe to say he wasn’t going to get anything like that this time.

  
They were already treating him like some hero, and they weren’t even on the pitch yet. It made him grit his teeth.

  
Marcus along with the rest of the team stood from the table, signalling they needed to make their way down to the field. Ignoring the waver in his legs he reluctantly followed after them.

  
“Oi hang on.” Neatly dressed in his robes, green and grey scarf wrapped and tucked around his neck Nott tapped his arm. “Just good luck, yeah? Try not to fall to your death.”

  
Fighting a smirk, Draco crossed his arms. “I thought you were avoiding me.”

  
“I was avoiding the situation not just you. I don’t entertain pointless conflict. Now don’t be a prat and just take the compliment will you.” He deadpanned before chuckling. “But if you do end up falling, I’ll pay that weird Gryffindor kid with the camera to take a snapshot of it.”

  
~~~

  
This was not how he anticipated his first match to end. He expected the victory of winning to run through him and his team. Cheers of pride and congratulations, Gryffindors devastated with defeat, the proud glint in his father’s eyes.

  
But no, he got none of that. Not even close.

  
Instead he was spending his time after the match in the hospital wing. Sharp and agonising pain shooting from his groin and down to his legs. The way he flopped off his broom onto the field was not only humiliating but also unbearably painful. It was going so well they were winning. 90-30, they were in the lead. But it all went to shambles thanks to that Potter and his bludger. Draco winced and groaned in his hospital bed. Crabbe, Goyle and Theo surrounded him unsure of what to do. That old bat of a nurse, Pomfrey only looked at him for five minutes until Potter was rushed in by the giant oaf and a gaggle of others after him. She wasted no time hurrying to his needs and fussing over him. And after he tried to get her attention again, he was dismissed and was told he could go back to the dorm. He didn’t care if he was hurt and wasn’t interested in his injury this was all his fault.

  
“That was quite a fall mate, almost feel bad for you. But the look on your face when you landed was priceless. Gave me a right laugh.” Just then Theo burst out laughing like he was replaying the events in his mind and Draco glared at him coldly.

  
“Nice to see your getting your jollies, Nott. Lets see the look on your face when you fly a few feet in the air and land on your- “

  
“That’s enough talk Draco. I think that picture has been painted nicely.” His father’s stern voice interrupted them and all four of them tensed. 

  
“Father.” He tried to sit up more but grimaced as more pain shot through him. Lucius shook his head in disapproval.

  
“I’d like a moment alone with my son.” He said coolly. There was a beat where no one moved until Theo stood up from his seat and dismissed himself with Crabbe and Goyle following after him timidly. He stared up at his father and watched him grip his cane a little tighter. A knot began to form in his stomach. “That was quite a match Draco. Strong start I must say but a very disappointing ending.”

  
“I know father. It’s just Potter and that bludger chased us and- “

  
“Take some responsibility, boy.” He hissed and Draco slumped further where he lay. “I saw you out there. The game was yours you had countless opportunities to catch that snitch, but you were too busy parading around and berating Potter like a fool. How are you going to achieve anything in life if your focusing on the wrong things?” His words floored him. It was like everything Blaise said before was coming true. He felt ashamed under his father’s stare, a disappointment.

  
Weak and pathetic.

  
“Do you find me weak, father?” He found himself muttering.

  
“What?”

  
“Do you think of me weak and pathetic. Do you wish I were never your son?” The muscles in Lucius’ jaw tensed, the question clearly perplexed him. It made him even more anxious that he was taking a while to answer. “It’s just… I see so much potential in you my boy, and there are some things I want to include you in, make you a part of. But your so far from ready and just not how I pictured.” The air in his lungs disappeared. Everything he’s been denying for ages turned out to be true and he felt so small. 

  
“Well perhaps your wrong and I am ready. I’ve noticed things. What you said to me in the summer about the school, does it have something to do with the chamber of secrets being open? Did you- “

  
“That is enough Draco!” His father’s eyes were nearly budging out of his skull, and he knocked the end of his cane harshly against the stone floor silencing him, and it worked. His lips came back together like glue and he didn’t dare speak another word. Straightening his cloak, Lucius glanced quickly around the room of the hospital wing suspiciously to see if anyone was close enough to hear them. Fortunately, everyone was still making a fuss around Harry and his arm. “This is exactly what I mean by you are not ready for such things. There is a time and a place for when matters need to be discussed and the business with the chamber is a delicate subject and has nothing to do with you!”

  
“So you can’t share anything with me but your more than eager to share them with Blaise. That’s completely unfair! Perhaps he should be your son instead.” 

  
“Perhaps he should! He’s much more eager to learn from me than you.” Lucius barked back, his nostrils flaring in rage. Once the words left him, he raised his brows in shock and leaned away from him while Draco gaped up at him. He couldn’t believe he would say such a thing.

  
The corners of his eyes began to sting, his vision went wet and blurry, but he shut his eyes and looked away. Willing himself not to cry in front of him. He refused to give his father the clarity and acknowledgement that he was so absurdly pathetic enough to cry over some harsh words. Lucius’ lips parted hesitantly, and he almost said something close to apologetic but soon after thought against it and closed his mouth. “I need to go and report back to the ministry.” He said clearing his throat. “I’ll tell your mother you played your best today. See you at Christmas, Draco.” With a finally curt nod he turned away from him and strutted out of the wing with his head held high. 

  
He stayed here still for what felt like hours. Time felt slow and unreal and he wanted nothing more than too free himself from this uniform. There wasn’t as many people in the hospital wing as before, but he could still hear some chatter from across the room. Raising his hand to his face he rubbed at it tiredly, his fingers messing up his unkempt hair. A feeling of pure frustration and sadness wreaked through him causing him to lash out. His new broom innocently propped up against his bedside was thrown on the ground along with his full glass of water both making a louder clatter and shatter. Bringing all the attention in the room to him.

  
Madam Pomfrey whipped her head up at him while she stopped fluffing Potter’s pillow and scolded at the young Malfoy. “I will not put up with such behaviour in here Mr Malfoy. I already cleared you to leave, now go!”

  
He made a noise under his breath and shuffled off the bed ignoring the shooting pains in his legs. Using his fallen broom to assist him to stand better the crowd that surrounded Potter began to filter out the room. Pomfrey adamant to kick everyone out so Potter could heal in peace. As the group began to leave single silhouette stood a few feet away between his bed and the exit. Wrapped and bundled up in her red and gold scarf the tip of her nose was faintly pink from the cold weather. No words were exchanged. It was more than apparent he was not the one she was here to check up on anyway. But she kept a wary distance away. There was clearly a lot of tension between the pair, evenly matched with shared animosity towards each other. A look of worry still leaked in her gaze somehow making him feel worse than he originally did. They were supposed to hate each other, she shouldn’t worry about him and he shouldn’t care whether she did or didn’t they weren’t friends anymore.

  
Stuffing that feeling down he scowled at her and limped past the girl and out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harsh words from Lucius there. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm trying to make them a bit longer and I've decided I want those summer chapters much longer too since I write both their perspectives.


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas upload!! I hope you all had a joyful Christmas eve and I wish you all a Merry Christmas.

With so much commotion going on Hermione couldn’t resist looking more into the chamber of secrets. After Harry’s quidditch accident she took it upon herself to look for any books herself about any information on this legendary chamber in the library. For days she looked through books about the founders, recalling the story professor McGonagall told them that day in transfiguration class. She even looked through her old favourite, Hogwarts a history, she knew that book cover to cover like the back of her hand already, but she was desperate to check in case she missed something.

  
She was very close to losing faith when she still didn’t learn anything new. Until Harry was fully recovered and allowed to leave the hospital wing, the bones in his arm fully grown back and a lasting scold from Madam Pomfrey to be more careful. His eyes gleamed with such determination and urgency behind his thin round rimmed glasses, he rushed towards Ron and her ushering them out. Adamant he had some news to share. 

  
To her amazement it appeared to be Dobby, the same house elf that got Harry in trouble with the Dursley’s over the summer, was the one behind all those troublesome acts this year. It was him who sealed the gate to the train, and he was responsible for causing that bludger to chase after Harry during quidditch. All this time he has been trying to stop Harry from coming to Hogwarts, warning him a great danger was coming and from that they quickly connected it was about the chamber being open.

  
“He said that I had to leave before ‘history repeated itself.’” Harry told them recalling Dobby’s warning. The three of them walked briskly through the corridors heading for the Gryffindor tower. his voice was lowered to a secretive whisper, but Ron and Hermione listened intently.

  
“Repeat itself. So this has happened before.” Said Ron confused.

  
“It must have. I tried to get more out of him, but he just vanished again. This is all getting out of hand. Last night the professors had brought in a petrified Colin Creevey. Even Dumbledore sounds worried.”

  
Hermione huffed. “That still doesn’t give us much, in fact it’s even more worrying. I’ve looked in the library for days while you were in the hospital Harry and found nothing so far. Would have been faster if someone came to help me.” Shooting Ron an accusing pointed look the redhead offered her a simple shrug and weak smile.

  
“I’m a slow reader…” He tried. 

  
“Well, either way, it still doesn’t change the fact that we don’t know who the heir of Slytherin is, where the chamber is hidden and what sort of monster lies within it. And it looks like not even the professors know how to handle this.” Turning the corner at the end of the hall the trio were intercepted by a group of black and green robes making them pause. A big bulky body purposely crashed into Harry’s newly repaired arm making him wince, followed by a chorus of snickers and jeers. The depths of her stomach churned when she saw the leader of this gang of tormenters. Smugly standing front and centre blocking their path. With his strikingly slicked pale blonde hair and silly little smirk, Malfoy stood with his usual lackies behind him, as well as Parkinson in her usual spot clinging onto him. The girl in question gave Hermione a nasty sneer when they locked eyes.

  
“Oh look who’s back together again. Potter and his boyfriend weasel along with their pet mudblood.” She snarked. Hermione’s heart seized at the name, glancing at Draco for a reaction. For a split second she thought she saw the muscles in his cheeks twitch, but he stayed blank and inexpressive, looking right through her. “Surprised Pomfrey’s done licking your arse. Must say that was a poor quidditch performance.” Draco taunted and they rest of the Slytherins laughed behind him.

  
“Say’s the guy who landed on his bollocks, Malfoy. Could tell you did your father proud the way he was talking to you in the wing.” Ron quipped back at the blonde to defend his best friend, almost earning a snicker from Crabbe and Goyle, which quickly got shut down by one icy glare. “Besides Harry still won us the game.”

  
“Bold talk from someone who can barely afford the twigs off a tree, let alone a broomstick. I doubt this draughty castle, will even stay open long by the time you silly little Gryffindor’s celebrate anything. Petrified students isn’t a good look for the dozy old man. How is that annoying squirt Creevey by the way? Hope he froze in a comfortable position.” Draco laughed with his lackies.

  
“Whatever’s lurking about sure is going after the right people. Gryffindors, blood traitors… mudbloods.” He fixed Hermione a cruel smirk.

  
Hermione could feel her nails dig into the palm of her hands. Throughout the year she’s wanted nothing more than to ignore and dodge this insufferable boy existence. But considering they had quite a few classes together and then with him being in the hospital as well, it has been proven difficult. With every turn he was there with his nose in the air, strutting around as though he owned every nook and cranny of the castle. It was infuriating. Especially even after everything she still deeply hoped the same boy, she met in Ollivander’s was still in there somewhere. With every occasional bit of hope she felt was ultimately squashed on like a spider, all because he felt the need to say or do something entirely stupid and inexcusable.

  
“You’re a right git Malfoy!” Harry fumed. Wand suddenly in his hand. “Ron’s wand may be broken but mine isn’t.” Things were going downhill really fast. She could practically foresee how quickly things would soon escalate, as they usually did between the three boys. Crabbe and Goyle were ready to pounce on Harry and Ron. Cracking their knuckles, what they lacked in magic and knowledge was made up by strength instead. Pansy squeaked at the wand pointed at them, tugging on Malfoy’s arm like a helpless damsel while Draco looked beyond enraged at the idea and grabbed at his wand.

  
Nott seemed completely uninterested if not amused. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he never really got involved in such conflicts nor feel the need to join in. For a Slytherin he really was a bit of an enigma.

  
“I happen to prefer all my limbs attached to my body, actually. But I’ll happily cheer you on from the side.” Nott drawled sarcastically, taking a step back. 

  
There was so much thick tension and fury in the air she couldn’t handle it. If it carried on someone would get hurt again or worst detention with Filtch. Jumping in the middle of the two opposing groups, Malfoy looked perplexed now that his wand was aimed at her head rather at Harry’s chest. “Stop It! Why must everything be challenge with you!” She exclaimed at him.

  
Why must he always have to act this way and start fights.

  
It was noticeable he was hesitating on what to do now. With locked eyes they went into a silent stare off, her words questioning more things rather than this current tiff. For a moment she thought he was going to lower his wand in defeat. Her eyes were borderline pleading with him to put his wand away and walk on.

  
“What are you waiting for Draco, jinx the mudblood!” Parkinson encouraged beside him and he tensed straightening his duelling arm. Suddenly remembering everyone else was still there. With a small tremble of his hand his lips parted ready to say a spell and the blood in her veins went cold while she looked at him in a mix of betrayal and disbelief.

  
“And what do we have here.” A dark shadow casted over them. Everyone froze and paled, looking up at Snape with alarmed wide eyes. The potions teacher peered down at all of them from under his long pointy nose, tapping his slender fingers against his arm unimpressed. Briefly glancing at Malfoy’s wand still pointed at her head his dark cutting stare zoned in on Harry and his wand in his hand. He smirked. “Out of the hospital for ten minutes and you’re already causing trouble, Potter. My my what would Dumbledore say.”

  
“But- but Malfoy he was about to jinx Hermione.” Harry accused pointing at the obvious display of attack.

  
“I can see that for myself Potter, but it still doesn’t change the fact you whipped out your wand first.”

  
“But- “

  
“Isn’t that right Potter.” He interrupted sternly. With a defeated grumble Harry put his wand back in his pocket. “As for you Mr Malfoy, I strongly suggest you put your wand down before someone gets hurt. I personally don’t have the time to be wasted on making a written report about any injuries I may witness.” Ever so slowly, Hermione watched him lower his wand. Refusing to make any eye contact with her he bowed his head. “Enough squabbling and get to class, all of you!” Like rats in a sewer they all scattered away from each other rushing down the corridor. “Oh and Potter.” The trio paused. “Ten points from Gryffindor.” He smirked nastily at them before disappearing into the shadows, his black cloak blowing behind him while the Slytherins snickered down the hall.

  
“Can’t believe he took points from me and not them. And Malfoy had no right to talk about Colin.” Harry snapped.

  
“It’s Snape what’d you expect mate. Did get me thinking though, about the heir of Slytherin. We’ve been complete fools; he’s been right in front of us the whole time.”

  
“What do you mean?” Asked Hermione.

  
“Oh come on guys. Who do we know who hates muggleborn’s and thinks their scum?” Raising his arm Ron gestures down the hall behind them where the Slytherins were.

  
Hermione scoffed. “As if. If you’re talking about Malfoy- “

  
“Of course it’s Malfoy! you heard him when we found Mrs Norris, ‘you’ll be next mudbloods’. And even now when he talked about Colin being petrified. It’s got to be him.”

  
“Oh I heard him. But Malfoy the heir of Slytherin? What rubbish.”

  
“Now maybe Ron’s right Hermione. I mean just look at his family, the whole lot of them have been sorted into Slytherin for years.” Harry went on and she shook her head firmly at such ideas. There was absolutely no way Draco was the heir of Slytherin, she refused to entertain such a thought. “And now that we know the chambers been open before, that must mean it was his father who opened it all those years ago and now he’s gone and told Malfoy how to do it.” 

  
Slowing her pace she turned to the two boys, both confident and proud of what they were coming up with together. “It’s not him okay.” She said through gritted teeth. Ron gave her a funny look.

  
“Why are you so adamant he’s innocent? Just a few moments ago I recall he had his wand pointed at your skull, ready to curse you and now your deeming him not guilty.”

  
“He’s just- There’s no way he would do such a thing like a killing spree around the castle.” Hermione defended crossing her arms.

  
“How do you know what he would or wouldn’t do. Not like you sit around with him all day drinking tea at Hagrid’s hut.” Ron argued. Hermione pursed her lips in a thin stubborn line but refused to comment anything more before she revealed something she’d regret.

  
“Maybe we could sneak into the Slytherin common room and find out something. Or trick Crabbe and Goyle into telling us.” Harry wondered out loud. Completely ignoring his friends bickering. “And if he’s not the heir then what are the chances, he might know something else that we don’t. Like where the chamber is.”

  
“Yeah, come on Mione. This is a brilliant chance, and you know it. I thought you hated Malfoy more than us?”

  
Evidently, they didn’t look like this was something they planned on letting go anytime soon. Finding the chamber of secrets and labelling Malfoy as guilty, probably looked really good to them. Plus they were right in thinking this was a perfect opening for them to find out more and if she continued going against them it could raise suspicion. One look at how determined the boys were for this idea she gave in. Marching off towards the library instead of the Gryffindor tower, she heard their shoes trail after her. “Not even Crabbe and Goyle are that stupid to fall for such a thing. But I might know another way we could get close to Malfoy. Mind you it could be dangerous. And we’ll be breaking so many school rules.” She ranted.

  
“Where are we going?”

  
“To the library.” She could hear Ron groan from behind her. “I think I know exactly what we need to get to Malfoy.”

  
~~~

  
Sitting crossed legged in the middle of the girl’s toilets Hermione stirred at the bubbling cauldron carefully. Watching the inky black colour slowly turn into a putrid green. It didn’t smell pleasant at all and the huge amounts of heat and steam was beginning to make her hair frizz even more than it naturally does, crowding her view. Beside her Harry sat leaning against the one of the stalls. Flicking through the potions book she found about the Polyjuice potion on his lap.

  
“I can’t believe how long this potion takes to brew. Malfoy could attack half the school by the time it’s finished.”

  
“If it’s Malfoy.” She interjected. She still stubbornly believed the Slytherin boy was innocent much to Harry and Ron’s bewilderment. “Besides, I told you this was a complicated potion.”

  
“The fact you even know how to make it is crazy in itself. You could give Snape a run for his job.” Ron voiced standing by the window. In complete puzzlement he assessed their surroundings of the deserted bathroom. Scrunching his freckled nose. “Explain to me why we’re brewing our complicated secret potion in broad daylight, in the middle of the girl’s lavatory. Don’t you think we’ll get caught?”

  
“No, no one ever comes in here Ron.” Hermione chuckled adding one of the vials to the bubbling cauldron.

  
“Why not?”

  
She looked at them like it was the most obvious answer in the world. “Moaning Myrtle.”

  
He scoffed. “Who?”

  
Without warning a pale white ghost popped their head out of one of the stalls glancing at Ron in annoyance. She was dressed in a much older version of their Hogwarts uniform and had hanging pigtails swinging on either side of her head. The pair of glasses she had on were almost identical to Harry’s except a little thicker and old fashioned. Harry froze noticing the ghostly girl in surprise while Hermione awkwardly stiffened at being caught talking about her. “Moaning Myrtle.” She confirmed again slowly. Trying to give Ron an indirect sign to turn around.

  
“Who’s Moaning Myrtle?” Ron continued dumbly.

  
“I’m Moaning Myrtle!” She shrieked from behind him causing him to start. Hovering close to his face. Making an affronted noise she raised her head, sticking her nose up and glided away from him and over the sinks.

  
“I wouldn’t expect you to know me. Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping, Moaning Myrtle?” She hiccupped. Releasing a distraught cry, enough the pierce their ear drums she sped down towards a cubical, crashing into the toilet with a messy splash.

  
Ron looked at them both mortified.

  
“She’s a little sensitive.”

  
“More like bloody mental.” He muttered. “So Harry that house elf you’ve mentioned.”

  
“His name is Dobby, Ronald.” Hermione scolded. “They have names you know.”

  
“Yeah, yeah Dobby. Do you think he’s like your guardian angel or something?”

  
Harry shrugged. “I don’t think that’s how it works. I don’t even think he’s supposed to be warning me from the way he keeps punishing himself. He said he served an awful pure-blooded family.”

  
“It’s completely barbaric that’s what it is.” Hermione fumed. Stirring the pot a little too fast. “I’ve been reading as much as I can about house elves, and I must say I’m ashamed. The conditions they have to live under are unsanitary and so dehumanising. They don’t even have proper clothes.”

  
She continued to rant about the unfair treatment of house elves and share unasked knowledge about what she read about them so far, much to the disinterest to the two boys who only half-heartedly listened before changing the topic to something less educational and interesting. Quidditch.

  
To her utter relief they needed to head for their next class which was Defence Against the Dark Arts with Lockhart. Her high and admirable standards for the charming teacher have lowered rapidly over the course of the academic year. She found all he ever really did was talk about himself and the awards he’s won. Almost every lesson was a disaster and erupted in chaos. To her irritation she didn’t feel as though she was learning anything.

  
Instead of being in their usual classroom half the was summoned to the great hall where one of the long tables they ate at was displayed in the centre, draped with a purple sheet Lockhart stood on top puffing out his chest pompously. Everyone huddled around it in excitement.

  
“What do you think? Tap dancing competition?” George joked nudging his twin.

  
“Should have shined my shoes if I’d known. Then again, it’s only Gildroy, does he even know how to tie his own shoes.” Fred snickered along with everyone else around them. Once everyone had settled Lockhart announced himself, strutting across to the other side of the table like it was a stage. It appeared due to horrific attacks as of late, the professors decided they urgently needed to learn more defensive spells if they needed to defend themselves against this mysterious monster that lied in the chambers terrorising the school. Making a show of untying his cloak and throwing it into the crowd. A group of fourth year girls desperately snatched at it.

  
“Allow me to introduce my assistant. Professor Snape.” Stepping up onto the table Snape had his arms folded. Per usual it was hard to tell what he was thinking about his expression was always the same. Dull and moody. “He has agreed to help me with a brief demonstration. I wouldn’t worry though; you’ll all still have your beloved potions master once I’m through with him.” He said smugly. The pair faced each other raising their wands to their faces they respectfully bowed to one another before turning around, taking a few paces away from each other. Standing in their preferred fighting stance Lockhart counted down to three. In an instant Snape struck.

  
“Expelliarmus!” With a stylish whip of his wand a bright spark shot out of his wand hitting Lockhart square in the chest. The famous teacher flew back, face morphed in shock, landing with a harsh thump and into a dishevelled tumble.

  
The hall erupted with laughter.

  
“Do you think he’s alright?” Hermione worried.

  
“Who the hell cares.” Ron said gleefully.

  
Stiffly getting back on his feet he tried playing it off with a cocky smirk. “An excellent spell to show them, professor. However it was pretty obvious you were going to do that and if I wanted to, I could have easily blocked that.”

  
“Perhaps it would be prudent to first each the students how to block unfriendly spells… Professor.” Snape sarcastically advised. Making a point to embarrass the dark arts teacher. Shifting on the spot Lockhart bounced back from his embarrassment. “An excellent suggestion from my assistant. Let's have some volunteers shall we.” Scanning over the wave of students he grinned. “Umm… Potter and Weasley. How about you two.”

  
Beside her Harry muttered something about how it was always him before climbing on the table. Ron was more eager and was about to follow before Snape’s dreary voice cut into his excitement.

  
“Weasley’s wand causes devastation even with the simplest spells. We’ll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a match box.” He drawled. “May I suggest someone from my own house. Mr Malfoy… perhaps.” With a mischievous grin he pointed towards the blonde who wasted no time hopping on the table.

  
Of course Malfoy. Why was it always Malfoy?

  
“Last week I caught the pair ready to jinx each other out of Scotland. I see this as a perfect learning opportunity to teach them the proper ways of duelling.”

  
Stalking menacingly towards Harry the young Malfoy stopped in the centre. Wand ready in his hand. 

  
“Scared Potter.” The pair raised their wands to their faces.

  
“You wish, Malfoy.” Gaze unwavering, Harry kept is cool refusing to squirm and back down from his enemy. Leaning more heavily onto the table Hermione waited in anticipation, much more captivated for this particular duel. Neither bowed out of respect. Their spiteful relationship already set-in stone for such things.

  
“On the count of three cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Only disarm.” Lockhart warned before counting down. Captivated in his own ego Malfoy didn’t even wait before firing at Harry. 

  
“Everte Statrum!” He yelled. Taking the hit with full force Harry spun in the air before his body slammed onto the table. All the Slytherins laughed while Draco still stood tall and self-righteous. Face red with fury Harry jumped up ready to fire one at Malfoy. “Rictusempta!” A streak of light left Harry’s wand heading right for Draco. Taking his revenge, Malfoy flew a few feet away as well, flopping onto his arse.

  
Taking a fistful of his robes Snape snatched him off the ground and shoved him back into the duel.

  
“Serpent Sortia!” Snapping his wand forward a lengthy green snake shot out of his wand hissing at everybody. Its scaly body slithered its way towards Harry. She wondered how and when he managed to learn such a spell.

  
Taking charge Snape offered to get rid of it but was stopped by Lockhart who was more than happy to do it himself. Thanks to his ‘help’ the snake flew into the air instead of disappearing landing much closer to her and Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff boy in their year.

  
It was as if he was in a trance. He was no longer afraid of the agitated serpent but approached it calmly like how one would with a pet dog. Harry’s voice went low and hushed, hissing like a snake and spoke in a foreign language she couldn’t recognise. Everyone looked on perplexed, even Snape. And the only one who seemed to understand what he was saying was the snake.

  
Was he talking to the snake?

  
Whatever he was saying caught the serpent’s attention and snapped up straight. Redirecting its attention from him towards herself and Justin. Sizing itself up much bigger it hissed at the pair and she felt herself freeze.

  
“What the hell Potter!” Malfoy called out nervously. Glancing at the snake approaching her he gripped his wand a little tighter. “Stop that. Stop it now!” He looked about ready to send another spell his way to snap him out of it, but Harry ignored him, continuing to communicate with the snake who now solely focused on Justin instead. Everyone moved away from him and he gaped helplessly at the snake on the verge of attacking him.

  
“Vipera Evanesca.” Snapes spell froze the snake turning it to stone until it eventually broke away into dust. Even with the snake gone the hall fell into an unnerving silence. All eyes were on Harry. Even she couldn’t offer any words or explanation on what just happened.

  
Once everyone was dismissed Harry couldn’t make sense of the reaction of his classmates who now looked more scared of him than amazed. “I just don’t understand what everyone’s so fussed about.” He puzzled. Walking through the portrait door the trio entered the common room. “And Justin was really mad at me afterwards. All I did was ask the snake not to attack him.”

  
“Oh, is that what you told it? We thought you were commanding it to have a breakfast buffet.” Ron replied.

  
“What are you talking about, Ron?” You were there you heard me. I said don’t attack Justin.”

  
“I heard you talking in Parseltongue. Snake language.” Ron looked at him in astonishment. “It was going to attack Hermione too until it decided it wanted to chow down on Justin instead.”

  
Harry shook his head at both of them in disbelief. She could only offer him a sympathetic nod.

  
“I spoke a different language? But I didn’t realise I- “Harry started before releasing a shaky breath. “How can I speak another language without knowing I can.”

  
“I don’t know Harry but to us it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. Harry listen to me. There’s a reason the Slytherin house is a serpent- Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes too.”

  
“Exactly! Now the whole schools going to think you’re his great great great grandson or something!” Ron added.

  
“But I’m not!” Harry paused. Looking to them for some form on confirmation. “… I can’t be.”

  
“He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know you could be.” A deep frown etched into his forehead. Backing away from them he slowly made is way up the stairs to his dorm. “Go have a word with him will you. Make sure he’s alright.” She asked Ron. With a curt nod the redhead followed after him.

  
Hearing the portrait door opening again she looked back to see a rather timid Ginny clutching onto he books. She greeted the young girl with a bright smile. “Ginny! I feel like I haven’t spoken to you as much as I should have, and I feel awful. It’s your first year no less.” Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder she gave it a light squeeze. “How are you? You’re looking a little pale.” In pure motherly fashion she put the back of her hand against her forehead.

  
“I’m fine Hermione. Just- “Looking over her shoulder towards the stairs she whispered. “Is Harry going to be alright? You know cause of… what happened in the hall.”

  
“Ah well Harry’s just processing.” She didn’t want to worry the young Weasley with any chamber of secret talk, so she refrained from saying anything else. “But he’ll be fine. You just focus on your classes.”

  
“Hard to stay focused when everyone’s getting petrified.” 

  
“Believe me I understand.” Hermione laughed. “Last year I snuck past a three headed dog, devil’s snare and helped stop You know who’s coming back to a full life. I wouldn’t mind a normal year. But don’t worry Ginny, with your brothers and me we’ll make sure you won’t get petrified. I promise.”


	14. Fourteen

The potion was brewing to perfection. Hermione made it her main responsibility to check on it everyday to be sure noting would be spoilt. The progress of the potion was the only good news to be shared between the trio recently. The past month Harry has been fixed with cold and cautious stares. Normally looks like these would be reserved for Snape and the Slytherins, but now the whole castle was against him. Since the incident with snake during defence against the dark arts everyone has been convinced Harry is the heir of Slytherin, and he was to blame for all the horrific attacks.

  
Nobody in the Gryffindor tower would talk to him, studying was difficult in itself with all the stares, and the bone chilling looks they got in the great hall was enough to lose your appetite. None of the teachers truly believed the rumours that Harry was the supposed heir of Slytherin. But with the newfound knowledge that he was able to speak Parseltongue they were very watchful and weary around him. Snape especially.

  
Things got worse when Filtch found Harry hunched over a petrified Justin Finch- Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick.

  
“I asked the hat if he made a mistake putting me in Gryffindor last year.” Harry revealed. He had barely spoken for weeks. The three sat crowded around the fireplace one evening. Hermione paused her small fingers from turning the page on the charms book in her lao. “Why would you do that?” Ron asked.

  
“Because what if everyone is right. What if I’m the heir of Slytherin and I’ve been hurting people without even knowing.”

  
“Come off it mate.”

  
“Yeah Harry, it’s not possible that you- “

  
“I didn’t even know I could speak Parseltongue! A completely different language.” He cut her off snapping in frustration. Not even Malfoy can do that, and he’s supposed to be the main suspect. I hear voices in my head, I’ve coincidentally found every petrified person.”

  
“Stop it Harry.” It was her turn to cut him off before he went off on a tangent. “You are not the heir. We know it and deep down you do too. You’re just scared. But if it helps, in a few days the potion will be ready and then we’ll get some answers out of Malfoy.” Ron nodded in agreement beside her.

  
She saw some of the tension in his body relax slightly at this news. But by his face she could tell the possibilities were still playing on his mind. He was tragically stubborn with things like that. Once something was on his mind it tend to stay there until he got his answer. All she could do was pray desperately that their Polyjuice plan would work out and ease some of their worries. Otherwise, she didn’t know what they were going to do next.

  
~~~

  
After months of stressful waiting, the potion was finally finished. All they needed to do now was set the plan in motion that evening. Hermione already had her hair strand ready in a test tube. Milicent Bulstrode. A Slytherin girl in their year who occasionally hung around Pansy Parkinson. Luck was on her side when she spotted a rouge hair on her robes during class and snagged it before anyone could see her. With fast thinking she already had an idea to distract Crabbe and Goyle while Harry and Ron took their hair and robes. After giving the boys the cupcakes filled with Sleeping Draught, she waited for them in the girl’s lavatory. Two piles of Slytherin robes she guessed were around Crabbe and Goyle’s size waited for them while she stirred the cauldron.

  
From above the sinks girly giggles could be heard. “Is Harry here yet?” Myrtle sighed longingly making her gag. “Don’t give me that look. If it were you moping around here for eternity, you’d do anything for a bit of eye candy.”

  
“Harry is like a brother to me.” The image alone made her shudder. 

  
Mytle hummed thoughtfully. Sliding down the pipes she gave the young Gryffindor a calculated look, readjusting her glasses. “Perhaps you prefer the rude ginger one.”

  
Hermione felt herself get stuffy under the large robes draped over her small frame. “R-Ron! That’s even more absurd.” Her freckled cheeks went warm. Thankfully, the bathroom doors opened. Harry and Ron entered. 

  
“Are we really going to drink that?” Harry scrunched his face in disgust at the potion. It was thick and green and bubbled in the most grotesque way. The smell alone was enough to enhance her gag reflex.

  
Once they were all dressed, the trio gathered around the sinks while she poured the putrid potion in three glasses. “We’ll only have exactly one hour, before we change back into ourselves. So we’ll have to do this quickly and efficiently if we want things to work out. Ask appropriate questions and no getting distracted.” She aimed that last part to Ron especially before they added the hairs to their drinks. “Cheers…” Sarcastically clinking their glasses together. Hermione held her breath as the potion reached her lips. Everything about it was awful. The smell, taste and texture, yet she willed as much as she could of it down. After a few more gulps an unpleasant noise came from the back of Ron’s throat. His face turning a ghostly pale. “I think I’m going to be sick.” He rushed to one of the stalls.

  
Not a second after she followed his lead towards the stalls. Her body screaming at her to reject the potion and throw up. Isolated away from everyone’s eyes she could feel her body tingle sharply and change. The layers under her skin boiled up violently. Her eyesight was blurred. Strangely, the mass of her hair felt bigger and bigger, and her hands turned brown and hairy. Her eyes widened in panic.

  
From outside the stall she could hear Harry and Ron talking. From their reactions the potion must have worked for them. Then why was she so hairy. Once the boys sensed she wasn’t coming out they called out to her, but she gave them an abrupt dismissal. Warning them time was running out. After a split decision they carried on with the plan without her.

  
Sitting slumped on the toilet seat, Hermione couldn’t help but feel helpless. How could she be so careless to not look at the hair more closely. She felt so stupid turning into a cat.

  
“Oh dear, you don’t look so good.” Myrtle’s ghostly head poked through the door of the stall. From her face she tried to stifle her cackle but ultimately failed. “I thought you were the smart one.”

  
“It was a mistake. It was a cat’s hair.” 

  
“Still, I hear you don’t do mistakes. Hermione Granger smart girl for her age, as they say.”

  
“Who says that? Anyway I’ve been a bit off balance this year.” Her mind flashed through the year and what she’s been through. This year was much more hectic than the last. Knowing that she and others just like her were being attacked for being muggleborn felt so personal. Not to mention-"

  
“Ooh I know that look. You’re thinking about a boy. Is it the same ginger?”

  
“I am not thinking about Ron!” She quickly defended. Her cheeks turning rosy once again. “It’s a different friend.” Her face dropped to a weak frown. “At least an old friend. We had a fight and now we don’t talk anymore. He’s cruel and we have different… views.”

  
Myrtle nodded sympathetically, floating more in her space. “Friend breakups are the worst. I had a friend once back when I was alive. We got on so well. She smiled in deep memory, her pigtails swinging. “But then things changed, and she started being friends with Olive Hornby. A girl in my year who always pulled my pigtails and mocked my glasses. We had an awful argument, and I swore I would never forgive her, and I would hate her forever. But then I died. And a week later I heard her crying over me.”

  
Hermione listened intently to the story. “What I’m trying to say is sometimes friends fall out and vow the most unforgivable things. But deep down they will always still care.”

  
“I don’t think that will happen for me. Sometimes he can be kind and thoughtful, but I think it’s too late.” Talking about Draco like this made something in her heart pound painfully. Knowing that Ron and Harry were with him now, getting whatever information they could out of him.

  
She didn’t have to wait long. From outside she heard the bathroom doors slam open followed by hurried footsteps. “Hermione come out we’ve got loads to tell you.” Whatever they heard from Malfoy sounded promising, but she was still ashamed to reveal herself just yet.

  
After a failed attempt at making them leave and Myrtle’s unhelpful comments she finally unlatched the door. Opening it as slow as possible. The pair failed to hold their laughs but respectfully didn’t comment on her tail and whiskers.

  
“We’ll take you to the hospital wing.” Harry offered scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

  
~~~

  
The second Madame Pomfrey set her sights on Hermione she put everything aside and rushed to her. Giving her a long lengthy lecture about attempting to brew such an advanced potion by herself. Knowing she was only saying this out of concern and not to be patronising she didn’t comment, allowing the nurse to examine her properly. To her chagrin she had to stay for a few nights. She wasn’t even allowed any books to study with, Pomfrey adamant all she needed was rest.

  
“At least your tail’s gone.” Ron tried to lighten the situation during a visit. Her arms stayed folded unimpressed.

  
“How are you feeling?” Harry asked. He took a seat at the edge of her bed.

  
“I’m fine. Much less hairy. Now, tell me everything Malfoy said.” They wasted no time sharing all the details Malfoy unknowingly shared with them. How he mocked and laughed arrogantly about all the recent attacks. “He said the last time the chamber opened was fifty years ago and a muggleborn died. So he couldn’t be the heir nor could his father before him. So we can rule the Malfoy’s out.”

  
“Yeah, wish it were him though the git, by the way he was talking. Insulting everyone under the sun. He even wished death on you.” Ron rambled away. Helping himself with a handful of Bertie Bott’s every flavour beans. Gifted to her by Fred and George. Normally she would scold him for being so greedy but what he said made her stomach drop.

  
“What?”

  
“Malfoy when he was talking about that muggleborn fifty years ago. Said, ‘It was a matter of time before someone dies this time.’ And said your name specifically. I was ready to knock him into the black lake before Harry stopped me.” By his behaviour, this past year she shouldn’t be surprised he’d say such nasty things. But still, it hurt so much. Like someone hitting her chest with a strong spell. 

  
Realising she was affected by his words Harry elbowed his oblivious friend in his side making him yelp in surprise.

  
“That’s not all. We found this yesterday in the bathroom. Myrtle claims someone threw it at her.” Harry passed a tattered old book in her hands. She assessed it closely flipping through the pages only to come across blank pages. A name was engraved on the inside. 

  
_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This story is back for the new year of 2021. I was going to post a new chapter in January but I wasn't satisfied with the flow of the story. And somethings were missing from the story. So I did this small chapter to help move things along.
> 
> Not to worry though cause the next chapter will be long again. For those confused why this is Hermione's POV again I figured since she's getting petrified soon, might as well through her a bone. If it helps Draco will get double POV chapters too next time.


	15. Fifteen

Draco bolted upright, shock and fear scratched on his features he looked around the room rapidly. Realising he was still in the safe dark quarters of his dorm room he released a shuddering breath. Before shoving the bed covers down his body. For weeks he had been sleeping restlessly. The same exact dream haunting him. Him in the manor, the family portrait glaring down on him, his fathers’ study and Hermione in the centre of the rug by the fire. Frozen, bounded and trapped in a state of fear before it ends with his father hitting her with a deadly curse. That’s how they usually ended anyway. Tonight, the end of his repetitive nightmare had a twist. This time it wasn’t his father pointing his wand at a petrified Granger. No, this time it was him.

  
He could still feel his heart pounding against his rib cage aggressively. The richness of his blood rushing to his ear. Though he was aware his body was functioning normally, and nothing was physically wrong with him he had a tempting urge to crawl all the way to the hospital wing and demand Pomfrey for an evaluation. A harsh sense of nausea slammed into his gut and his already pale complexion looked a little lighter.

  
Why was this happening to him? He’s never felt anything like this before.

  
Seeing his own hand raise and point at Granger like that. Was that something he was expected to do? Could he really do that. Roughly rubbing his face he groaned quietly to himself. Not wishing to disturb the sleep of his dorm mates. He thought back to a couple months ago. When two groups, him and his Slytherins and Potter with his Gryffindors clashed in the corridor. Before any spells could be exchanged Granger jumped in the middle and his wand was pointed at her instead of Potter. It gave him and unpleasant feeling at the time. He didn’t know what to do, everyone was watching him.

  
Merlin, he felt so drained.

  
What made his inner turmoil worse was the inconvenient letter he received from father a few days back. Having one of the family owls swoop in and plop the envelope onto his plate during lunch, and seeing his father’s elegant, poised handwriting made him feel a lot of different things at once. It was pretty overwhelming.

  
Insensitive words were shared by his father, sharing his thoughts on how he viewed him at such a low standard for a Malfoy was like a harsh blow to the chest. After that there was next to no communication between them. All he received was letters and sweets from mother. Until now.

  
_Draco_

  
_After much consideration of what I said to you at school, I have concluded perhaps what I said wasn’t acceptable or appropriate. Your mother has had a lot to say on the matter and thinks I shouldn’t be so ‘hard’ on you. But son you must understand, I am trying to prepare you for the upcoming future. Your mother may still see you as a boy, but you need to start growing to become the most upstanding Malfoy gentleman you are born to be. One day, you will bear the responsibility of the Malfoy title and carry it on. I only want what’s best for you and prepare you the same way my father raised me to be. Strongminded and proud._

  
_As for the Chamber of secrets, my department are looking deeply into the matter as you already know and have chosen me to take full charge to find out more on this peculiar myth. I cannot share much but what I will tell you Draco is, this is not the first time such attacks have happened before at Hogwarts. 50 years ago a mudblood girl was found petrified and the person responsible got expelled._

  
_But you have nothing to worry about Draco. I assure you nothing will be trying to petrify you, or your friends._

  
_Your father, Lucius_

  
That same letter was discarded somewhere in the draw of his nightstand. It wasn’t exactly an apology but then again what else would he expect from his father. Always the same snippy tone with him. Not much he could do about it besides move on.

  
Though he did provide some interesting knowledge. The chamber must have opened before. 50 years ago to be exact. He bet not even Zabini knew that. Still, he still felt like there was more his father was keeping from him.

  
Quietly sitting there in the pitch-black Draco knew any attempts of going back to a peaceful sleep were pointless. So instead he racked his brain. Trying to come up with any pieces of his own to put him one step further to figure out all this Chamber nonsense.

  
Like his family, Salazar had strong beliefs about upholding proper blood status within the wizarding world. This monster was undoubtably only attacking those with impure blood. Colin Creevey and Justin Finch-Fletchley were living proof of that theory. Or at least frozen proof anyway. So what was he missing?

  
Absentmindedly, while his thoughts ran wild in his brain, he bore a bored blank gaze at the Slytherin crest that was etched on the bottom bed post opposite him. The snake symbol was carved in solid wood, its crafty eye staring back at him almost daringly.

  
Slowly, it was like a puzzle snapped together in the back of his brain. Once this particular train of thought came to him, he was unable to derail it off its tracks. How could he be so bloody stupid!

  
Jumping up like the said snake bit him Draco scrambled for his trunk. Almost tumbling to the ground in an ungraceful heap on the ground. His hasty movements must have been too noisy, and he froze when Goyle’s snoring came to an abrupt halt. After a tense beat the large boy snorted and rolled over, his snoring carried on.

  
Choosing to be a lot quieter. The young Malfoy yanked his trunk from under his bed, carefully unlatching it he rummaged around for what he desperately desired. After pushing aside many books and sweaters he swiped the torn folded bit of parchment that sat at the bottom of the trunk before opening it up. He’d forgotten all about it and felt so foolish that the answer was quite literally under his bed the whole time. The monster responsible for all the attacks that lied in the chamber.

  
The Basilisk snake.

  
It was the same page about the great snake he saw that day over the summer in his father’s study. Except, instead of getting busted for ripping a page out of his father’s books. He saw the exact same book in Flourish and Blotts and decided to rip it out from there. At the time he didn’t know why he did it, it just felt important to have. His father’s speech promising him a better and more pure school experience left him feeling on edge.

  
So much made sense now. What other creature would Salazar Slytherin himself have hidden lurking around the castle if not a lethal snake. Draco reread the page over and over again.

  
**‘Spiders flee before it’.**

  
Hasn’t the Weasel been squealing about spiders all year. 

  
He did it. He figured out the beast in the chambers all by himself. Draco was so overjoyed he could prance around the room without a care in the world. Wait until he told Granger that-

  
He froze. Granger… should he show this to Granger.

  
All at once his positive mood was diminished to another wave of conflict and pain. The page in his hands and all this new knowledge suddenly felt useless to him. He couldn’t really tell anyone. If he did everyone would find it suspicious and think he was the heir all along and father could get in so much trouble and never forgive him. But then again if he kept this very crucial information that could potentially solve all this Chamber of secrets nonsense, no more people would be petrified anymore or worse be killed.

  
Should he tell Granger? Hand it to Dumbledore personally?

  
Or he could put the ripped page back, stuff it back at the bottom of his trunk and crawl back into bed. Taking in a deep heavy breath he shut his trunk with a quiet click. Making sure nobody woke Draco shoved it back before slipping back under his green covers. Parchment still tight in his grasp.

  
He knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep now after that revelation and though he still had no clue what he was going to do. All he kept thinking about as he stared blankly up at the ceiling was how he could end up in a more crappy situation.

  
~~~

  
Everything was so humid and misty down in the dreary dungeons of their potions class. Tugging his tie a little looser he as well as many others began shrugging off their heavy robes. Cauldrons bubbled fiercely under controlled heat between wooden desks, messy pages of parchment and jars of ingredients were scattered everywhere. Maintaining the correct balance and brewing a potion perfectly was difficult enough on its own but with the added pressure of Professor Snape’s disapproving stare, gawking and daring anyone to make a mistake added to the pressure.

  
He never found potions a difficult class. In fact it was one of his favourite classes and he excelled really well in it. Not to mention it was a shared class with the Gryffindors so he and the Slytherins took pleasure in making their lessons extra miserable since Snape was their head of house and often turned a blind eye at any not-so-subtle shenanigans.

  
His potion was coming along perfectly. For this year they were doing much more brewing rather than take notes and idly standing around Snape while he did demonstrations. For today’s lesson they were brewing the Wiggenweld potion. A healing potion that cured injuries and was an antidote for a sleeping draught. They’d been studying a lot of healing potions this year he figured it was on theme due to this year’s current events. Following the instructions in his notes Draco added Flobberworm mucus into his cauldron. As expected, the potion went from yellow to a dark purple, after a couple more stirs it began turning red. It was almost done.

  
Out of curiosity he surveyed the room to see how everyone else was getting on. Parkinson was too busy gossiping with Greengrass to notice her potion was on the brink of bubbling over. Zabini stirred his cauldron with deep disinterest, and on the best table over Longbottom’s pot bubbled violently turning into an unsettling navy blue that he was pretty sure shouldn’t even be blue.

  
Snape stalked over to the trio with his pointed nose leering down at Potter which gave him immense amount of glee. 

  
Realising his jar of flobberworm was empty he lowered the temperature before heading for the cupboard which held all the supplies and ingredients needed for today’s lesson. To his annoyance Snape had no sense of organization. Shelves were filled with jars and baskets of different things. Some things he hadn’t even heard of yet.

  
_Asphode, Wormwood, Moondew, Dittany, Rat tails, Puffer-fish._

  
Squinting at the poorly scribbled labels he barely paid any mind to whoever came into the cupboard until a thick bush of hair whipped him in his face. “Do you mind.” Shoving the heap away from him he scowled at the girl in offense, the humid atmosphere made it even bushier which would originally be thought to be impossible, but she paid no mind to him. Choosing to ignore him and focus her attention on the shelves. As much as he hated being blatantly ignored in such a rude manner, he ultimately decided to let it go. He still wasn’t sure how to act around her after what he discovered a few nights ago. That same torn page was tucked in a random book on his bedside, tormenting him night after night. He was still on the fence about telling her.

  
After scanning the shelves in a tense silence he finally found the jar of Flobberworms sitting on the middle row. But as he reached for it, he felt another soft hand reach for it too and they both immediately recoiled away from each other. The pair exchanged a dirty look. “Find another jar, Granger, they’re mine.” He barked. Making another grab for it. But to his embarrassment she was quicker and swiped it from him. So much for being Slytherins top seeker, he couldn’t even take a jar from a girl.

  
“As a matter of fact I saw them first. Besides didn’t your parents ever teach you to share. They seem so eager to teach you other things I suppose manners aren’t a top priority.” She snarked back.

  
“There was no need to mention that. Now hand it over.” Extending a waiting hand Draco kept his lips pursed, squirming impatiently. Her face contorted into something close to a sneer before releasing a dry humourless laugh. Making a move to step around him he grabbed at the jar in her hands. “Give it to me!”

  
“Not a chance you prat!” She tugged back.

  
“You should listen to me. I always get what I want.”

  
“Why, because I’m a mudblood? Are you going to jinx me for the jar Malfoy! Raise your wand at me again Malfoy. Will that make you feel strong!” Flashbacks of his recent nightmare played out in his mind with him wand in his hand ready to curse her while she was down. Completely thrown off guard he flinched, letting go, the sudden force made her fall back into the shelves. The jar of Flobberworms hit the floor with a loud smash the shelf she knocked into holding all the other ingredients fell onto them and to his horror they were drenched in Honey water and covered in rat tails.

  
He could feel the eerie silence from the classroom buzzing from behind him. Turning around ever so slowly, his footsteps made a sloshing sound with every move which made the situation so much worse. Students crowded around the entrance of the supply cupboard. Potions long forgotten everyone was failing to hold in their laughter. But standing in front of the crowds of children was Snape’s furious face gradually turning red in outrage. With his arms folded Draco found himself on those rare occasions where he was on the receiving end of those deathly glares of his.

  
He knew it was pointless at this rate to even try and defend himself out of this predicament. He barely managed to take in a breath until Snape beat him to it with one cutting word. “Detention.” He seethed. Juggling his anger between the two of them. “You both have detention!” From the corner of his eye he could see Granger hanging her head in embarrassment, fiddling with the helm of her school skirt. But no other words or arguments were exchanged.

  
~~~

  
Their detention was set in stone by the end of the week. And though he had no idea or expectations as to what their punishment was going to be all he could do was dread it. He hoped Snape requested something less dangerous, unlike last year when they had to go into the forbidden forest. He also hoped being stuck doing detention with members of the trio would not become a yearly event.

  
Throughout the day following his detention, Parkinson and Greengrass were more than eager to share how Granger has been spending her time in the hospital wing recently. He noticed her absences in class but didn’t want to draw up any horrific conclusions. So once he heard the news, for a brief moment, it felt as if his heart were about to collapse out from his ribcage and his stomach churned aggressively. The thought that she had been attacked by the basilisk ran wild through his mind and he was instantly dunked into a sea of remorse and shame. Remembering the torn page he had hidden burned in the back of his brain. He felt even worse when he didn’t spot her bushy locks at the Gryffindor table.

  
“But it turned out she’d been messing around with some potion. Turned herself into a bloody cat. Stupid mudblood.” His table erupted with sniggers. And he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

  
“I wonder if she got a tail and everything.”

  
“Oi Potter, Weasel. What’s it like having your girlfriend turn into a cat? Has she coughed up a hairball yet?” Blaise jeered. The Gryffindor’s glared at them. Draco allowed himself to weakly laugh along, but the lump of guilt was still clogging his throat. She was fine. Not dead and not petrified. 

  
A thick arm nudged him, and he looked up to see his dim-witted mate Goyle, stare at him blankly, His mouth covered in crumbs. “You alright Malfoy.” He remembered how odd the pair were acting the other night in the common room. So strange. When Goyle had those glasses and kept asking questions about the chamber, things they already knew about. Today they seemed fine.

  
“Of course Goyle. Stop asking stupid questions.” He scowled. Taking a sip of his goblet to keep himself busy. 

  
For the rest of the day he didn’t see her in any classes or at dinner. While he was walking up from the dungeons to Filtch’s office, he wasn’t entirely sure if she was even going to be well enough to show up for their detention. Sluggishly dragging himself through the empty halls he mentally prepared for the possibility that he was going to have to endure whatever punishment Filtch had in mind by himself. But to his pleasant surprise once he was close to the office she was already there, waiting. In her usual school skirt and jumper. Seeing her so suddenly he had to fight the urge to race up to her and ask a bunch of questions, shake her by the shoulders and scowl at her for putting herself in the hospital during such dangerous times. Yet his instincts to do that were swept away, replaced with cold hard irritation, seeing her two bodyguards who apparently took the liberty to escort her to detention like she was some helpless damsel who needed protecting from him. It was damn right insulting.

  
They appeared to be in their own little world, chatting animatedly and secretive but once they got a glimpse of him approaching all conversation came to an abrupt stop, their faces instantly soured. Not in the slightest bit intimidated by them he put on a smirk and stood a little taller, adding an arrogant bounce in his step. “Gotta say Potter, I figured you’d be having a nice tea party with your new snake buddies. Not in the mood to show off your new party trick eh.” He already knew Potter wasn’t the heir of Slytherin, but he liked how the comments rubbed him the wrong way. Though the whole matter of him being able to speaking parseltongue did unsettle him. His curious mind did wonder where he picked that up from. “Don’t start, Malfoy.” He snapped back. The three of them huddled more closer together now leaving him on the sidelines. The two boys kept Granger in a protective bubble. Puffing their chests in a show of bravery he assumed. His face twitched into a sneer.

  
He could barely get a good look at her, but she seemed alright. No tail or cat ears like everyone was talking about. She preferred to keep her gaze averted from him.

  
It was a tense silence of them just waiting for Filtch to arrive. The entire time he just wanted them to buzz off back to their tower. 

  
The jangle of keys and lazy footsteps made them all look down the corridor. Emerging out of the shadows, Filtch looked more sinister than usual. Seeing him without that mangily cat must have a really poor effect to his mood. 

  
“There’s only supposed to be two of you.” He gruffed. Black beady eyes zoned onto Potter so quickly it made the boy jump. “Sad to hear you’re not one of them, boy. I’d give you the worst type of punishment that’ll keep you up at night.” Weasley gulped.

  
“Sir I- I swear I never touched Mrs Norris.” He spluttered.

  
“I know it was you. Why I ought- “He stopped himself. He looked ready to strangle him. “Forget it. Dumbledore may keep you protected but I’ll be right there waiting for the day you get caught. Now, the two of you scram!” Giving Granger one last sympathetic look and a lasting hard glare his way they reluctantly made their way down the hall. “Right you two follow me. Unfortunately, you two will have an easy job tonight.”

  
He led them to a room he’d never been near before. The word storage was etched on the door. Reaching for the keys that hung on his belt, he unlocked the door with an old looking rusty key. Draco gawked in shock at what was displayed before him. Trophies, old cauldrons, trinkets and all sorts of junk were dispersed all over the place. Thick layers of dust and cobwebs made them choke and swat at the musty air. “Why in Merlin’s name are we here.” Draco looked around the filthy room in repulsion.

  
“It’s your penance for your foul behaviour. Snape requested one of our storage closets may need a little cleaning.”

  
Hermione scrunched her nose. “A little?”

  
“No way am I polishing other people’s rubbish. That’s what servants do!” Draco was outraged. He would never get such treatment at home. All the cleaning at the manor was done by house elves.

  
Filtch leaned into his space menacingly. His breath was hot and smelly, and he was close enough to see exactly where his nose started to crook. He leaned back. “I’m sure we can find you a more suitable punishment Mr Malfoy. Perhaps you would prefer to muck out the stables for the beasts our caretaker looks after.” Draco offered no more objections, so he backed off. “Hand over your wands. We wouldn’t want any cheating.” Granger gave her wand in no problem while he stood his ground a little longer. “Hand. Me. Your. Wand.” Filtch’s scrawny fingers were outstretched to him.

  
He couldn’t believe they were taking away their wands now too. To be lowered to the same standard of a powerless muggle was horrific in itself. Once he finally snagged away the most important thing from him. Filtch left them too it. Claiming now that Mrs Norris was petrified, he had many more rounds to do. 

  
That simple slam of the door left so much awkward tension to build up between them. Risking a peek from the corner of his eye he fully confirmed she was back to normal now that he was able to be closer. The book bag she always carried around with her was hung over her shoulder like it was a part of her. Paying him no mind she get to work. Dropping her bag against the wall she rolled her sleeves and grabbed one of the two raggedy cloths, he supposed was meant for them, and went to the furthest corner in the room leaving him to hang back. Her objective to be as far from him as possible was loud and clear to him. 

  
He didn’t want to be near her anyway.

  
_She was going to act in that way, fine!_

  
He took the time to snoop around. They were so many awards. A lot of them were from quidditch, Head of houses, class awards, being an outstanding Head boy/girl. An old dusty silver medal sat at the top of one of the piles stacked in a back, not too far to where Granger stood with his back to him. It had a snake symbol on it, apparently this was awarded to a lad named Tom Riddle. Who was in Slytherin. Remarkable Potion brewing. He read before rolling his eyes. Just another forgotten teacher’s pet. He could just about make out an old photo in the box. Badly damaged it had burn marks around the edges almost ruining the full picture, but he could just about make out the boy’s neat jet-black hair and sharp chin, shaking hands with a professor he’d never seen before. His sense of interest lost. He tried chucking the piece of junk in his hands back on the pile. Finding something else to do instead.

  
Aimlessly shuffling past different piles he felt something on the bottom of his feet roll from under him. Making him lose balance and slip on his backside. A short, muffled snort was heard from behind him and he scrunched his nose. Annoyed with himself that he managed to look foolish in front of prissy Gryffindor.

  
The offensive item that nearly took out his ankle was small, round and brown. Torn and battered with an odd pattern of worn-out white lines. It almost resembled a quaffle, but much smaller. Fitting into the palm of his hand. With a puzzled stare he let it go descending to the hard floor. Blinking in surprise he jumped as it bounced back up. With his trained seeker reflexes Draco caught it mid-air.

  
This was probably something to keep him entertained.

  
Rolling the bouncy thing between his hands, Draco eyed his surroundings before landing on the wall opposite him. A wicked idea came to him. Sending the thing in his hands flying it hit the wall, ricocheting off, it raced back to him like a bludger. With wide eyes he managed to dodge out the way by only an inch and instead it smacked into one of the tall unsturdy piles of junk behind him.

  
Draco scoffed. The stupid thing could have killed him. No wonder it was chucked in there forgotten.

  
“Malfoy!” Granger suddenly shrieked. She was a couple of feet away from him with wide eyes.

  
“Oh you finally acknowledging my existence now.” He said snidely. Oblivious to what was causing her such distress. 

  
“Malfoy get out of the way! Behind yo- “

  
“Do you ever stop with the pestering. Honestly, Granger, you don’t have to yell at me like that.” She started waving her hands around like a maniac. The junk she was polishing soon forgotten she darted towards him. Barely giving him enough warning she grabbed the front of his robes and yanked him forward. There was a loud crash from where he was standing followed by a big cloud of dust looming over them. Unable to hold it they both spluttered and gagged. Appalled that the filthy powder of particles managed to sprinkle all over his expensive robes. “You are so lucky that didn’t crush you, Malfoy. You’re welcome by the way.” 

  
The previous pile must have started tumbling over. If it weren’t for Granger, he would have been squished. Realising she was still tightly grasping his robes he swatted it away angrily. “Like I needed you’re filthy hands to save me.”

  
She noticeably flared up, her shoulders stiff with tension and fury. “That’s how you thank me! By referring my hands as ‘filthy’. How dare you Draco Malfoy!” The use of his full name made him feel like his own mother was scolding him at home. “Maybe you ought to take note that if you weren’t busy tossing that cricket ball about, you wouldn’t have needed my help in the first place.”

  
“A what ball?”

  
“Cricket. It’s a muggle sport. You were playing with a muggle ball.” He looked at her appalled. “Are you alright?” She asked hesitantly. He paused. Spying the offensive ball on the ground he turned his nose away from it.

  
“Like you give a damn Granger. I don’t need the likes of you patronising me. It’s insulting.” He spat. He wasn’t sure what made him angrier, that it was a muggle item or after everything she was still willing to save him from being crushed. 

  
“What the hell is wrong with you! Despite everything you have said and done all year I saved you. I am reaching out to you and you still can’t get out of your own way, my God! I feel sorry for you, Malfoy. You will forever stay so bitter like the rest of your deranged family.” Shaking her head she brushed past him while he gaped at her. 

  
Like he would let her have the last say.

  
“Don’t you dare turn your back on me!”

  
“I should have turned my back on you ages ago!” She yelled back in frustration taking him aback. Her words rung around the room like a bell keeping him still. “You are just not… worth it anymore. I am so tired fighting you on something that is so simple, if you would just be willing to open your mind. But that’s not who you are. And I need to accept that. I mean after all… you said you wanted me dead.” Draco inhaled deeply. How did she know he said that?

  
He’s never seen her look so disappointed. Knowing it was aimed at him was so much worse. She expected so much of him and he let her down. He gave no rebuttal. Uselessly stood back and watched her carry on with their punishment back to the other side of the suffocating room.

  
He wanted badly to tell her it wasn’t true; he didn’t want her to die and he hated himself for saying such things. But he couldn’t. Those meaningful words just wouldn’t leave his mouth. Picking back up the so-called muggle ball, Draco squeezed at it tightly in his palm. He didn’t want her to die. 

  
Her back was turned to him while he snuck his way near the door. Paying him no mind, he reached into the deep pockets of his robe. Taking out the torn folded page about the basilisk he kept to himself for so long. Before leaving his dorms, he had the urge to take it with him. The page sitting there tormenting him.

  
Not allowing another second to pass by he slipped it in her book bag. Before putting as much distance between it and himself. The other cleaning cloth in hand he made work with his punishment. A few feet away from Granger in silence, until their detention came to an end.

  
~~~

  
The day was still so young, and it was too early to be dealing with the likes of Pansy and the two dim-witted idiots he kept for company. It felt like he was having the same headache for days, an endless pounding. Having Pansy nattering away in his ear about nonsense he couldn’t care less about, scolding Crabbe and Goyle for their poor mannerisms was something he was not in the mood for on a Saturday morning. 

  
Moments like that made him nearly wish Blaise would talk to him again.

  
Removing himself from the chaos of the common room he took himself on a stroll around the castle before deciding to head up to the fifth floor where his hidden room was for some peace. He hadn’t spent any time in there this year, not after the argument. But considering he had nothing better to do to occupy his time. Normally on weekends everyone would be so much more relaxed but with so much going on with the chamber of secrets, even without the stress of classes and upcoming exams in a few months everyone was still on edge.

  
He hadn’t received another letter from his father, and it didn’t seem like the teachers were having any luck figuring things out, even Dumbledore. So his only hope was Granger using that massive brain of hers to decipher the whereabouts of that chamber. The girl in question continued to act cold towards him. Even more so after their detention. He couldn’t blame her for it though and it felt far too overdue to apologise for anything now.

  
Coming up to the third floor he was about to continue on up the stairs when an odd sensation came over him keeping him still. Everything felt too quiet opposed to the hum of passing students downstairs. An unsettling presence was nearby, and it made the hairs on his arm stand in apprehension. Aside from the mumbles and grumbles from the portraits on the wall he didn’t see anyone, and he felt silly the longer he stepped more into the corridor.

  
Slicing that powerful silence in half came a speeding blur of white. Charging towards him like a rocket. Draco let out an alarming shout, ducking his head. With a frown he peered upwards to see Peeves looking more skittish than usual. “Peeves! Watch it will you. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

  
“Can’t stay. Must find a professor. A student- they’re- she’s-“ Failing to get his words together he gestured wildly ahead of them. “It’s happened again.” He managed. Before whooshing off towards the staircase leaving him stunned.

  
Happened again? Did he mean an attack? Here and now.

  
Glancing ahead the palms of his hands felt sweaty. Curiosity started to set in he forced his feet to move. For a long while he didn’t see anything or anyone. And wondered briefly if this was just one of Peeve’s sick pranks. Until he got closer to the library.

  
The first thing he saw was an unmoving shadow. The light from outside casting it over so ominously across the floor. Followed by black shiny shoes, a book bag discarded a few feet away and sprawled out robes. 

  
Draco’s body trembled violently. “No… Fuck, no.” Her mouth stuck agape. Her usual soft taupe skin was wiped away, replaced with a stony grey complexion. She held a hand mirror in a steel grip, fear and shock permanently carved on her face. “Granger!” Draco cried. Something warm and wet trickled down his cheek as he rushed forward.

  
This wasn’t supposed to happen to her.

  
“Granger get up. Come on, Granger please…” His hands cupped both sides of her head, brushing back her coarse bangs. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Granger I took too long.” The longer she lay there unresponsive and frozen felt like a strike in the chest. This was all his fault! How could he be so stupid!

  
The hall echoed with his sobs and emotional weeps. Shaky hands didn’t dare remove themselves from her. All the talk of stating he wanted to be nowhere near her for him to now be too frightened to let her go.

  
“Mr Malfoy.” A hesitant drawl called out to him and he flinched. Snapping his head back at his stunned Potions professor, carefully taking in the scene before him. Black beady eyes that typically bore irritation and dullness held an undistinguishable emotion Draco had never seen before and could not place what it was.

  
“Professor. I- I don’t know what to do.”

  
“Step away from her Draco. I need to take her to Madam Pomfrey.” Snapping back into action. Snape marched up to them fiercely. His hands stayed stuck where there were. Shock settling into his system. “Draco, you must move.”

  
“But Professor- “

  
“Malfoy!” He hissed in warning. His patience wearing thin. It was enough to get him to let go and scamper away. Giving her quick once over Snape raised his wand, without saying anything he flicked his wrist and she hovered on the spot. “Get away from here, Malfoy. And don’t mention this to anyone do you understand.” His face went back to being serious and cold. “For your own sake.” Hermione’s still body moved as Snape walked away.

  
Wiping away any evidence of his earlier tears from his face. He felt dehydrated and dry. Grabbing Granger’s forgotten book bag Draco raced away from the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end of second year guys! I was excited to get to this part of the story. I'm already ready to get onto third year. The next chapter will of course be Draco's perspective again. Really hope you guys are liking the story.
> 
> With Draco's dream, I was trying to show how he is lost and unable to recognise himself since there's been a lot of changes in his life since starting Hogwarts. The family portrait is supposed to show the contrast to the snobby kid he was before Hogwarts to who he is becoming and transitioning to become, which is why the painting of himself bothers him so much. If that makes sense.
> 
> Just a turmoil of inner conflict our Draco is.


End file.
